The Black Wings
by Sonamyluver718
Summary: Rosalinda could never make reason with the strange events that happened in her past. The only thing that held all the answers to her questions was her father's journal in which he left open for her. She'd never felt a pull toward it until now. Now that she is falling in love with one of the very creatures who is fighting to make sure she's the next one to go.
1. Second Chance

**Hello all my lovelies! This is a new story that I will be working on maybe frequently or not so frequently. We'll see how it goes... **

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 1 Second Chance**

_I've done the best I can  
To make them realize  
This is my life  
I hope they understand  
I'm not angry, I'm just saying...  
Sometimes goodbye  
Is a second chance_

_-Second Chance by Shinedown_

"Are you sure there's nothing else we can do," my father asked my elder grandmother. I was sitting against the door, my ear pressed against the cold wood. I wasn't sure what they were talking about but from the sound of it, I'm positive that it was nothing good.

"_They've_ found you, Dimitri. You know once they spot what they want, there is nothing else left to do," my grandmother's usually warm and soft voice was now grave and solemn. Who were _they_? Why were_ they_ looking for my father? Questions like those swam around my 8 year old head.

"But what about Rosalinda?" At the sound of my name, my ears perked up a bit. Me? Why were they talking about me? What did I have to do with this? Anxiously, I pressed my ear closer against the door.

"Kira will take good care of her."

"How long do I have with my daughter?" My grandmother took a deep sigh. That was a bad sign. Whenever she made any type of solemn noise, it was never good.

"_They're_ coming tonight." Silence coated the room heavily. I could barely hear them breathing. I could still sense the sadness in the air but I hadn't yet figured out who _they_ were. Why did _they_ want my daddy? He hasn't done anything to wrong to anyone. Or at least I don't think he did.

I jumped back away from the door when my father opened it. His jade eyes looked down at me in confusion before a sad smile came upon his face. My father was a handsome man with a charming smile but he didn't look like the man I knew. He looked broken. Whoever_ they_ were, it was obvious that _they_ weren't very good people. "Hey there, Angel," my father said as he bent down to pick me up. Without question, I snuggled into his arms, burying my face in his chest. In silence, he helped me put on my coat and shoes before we exited my grandmother's house. Out into the pouring rain we went.

My father let me bounce around in the puddles, smiling at me as I did. Even though I was young, I knew how to keep the mood of any situation light and care free. Besides, I didn't want my daddy to be sad. That was something I'd never dream of or seen. He kept looking back though, watching around for anything that seemed out of the ordinary, I guess. After a couple minutes, we stopped walking for my dad to bend down to my height. "Angel," he said, using my nickname to let me know that he was going to be soft about whatever he was going to say.

"Yes, daddy," I asked before smiling at him. A sad smile grazed his lips at the sight.

"You know I love you, don't you?"

"Of course! And you know I love you too, daddy!" I hugged him softly, causing him to chuckle. He broke out of the hug, putting both hands on my shoulders.

"I want you to do something for me."

"Anything."

"When I tell you to run, I want you to run. Do not look back. Just keep running until you get back to your grandmother's house. Once you get there, she'll give you money and a box. My special box. Now, when you get to aunt Kira's house: open the box. There are pictures and other things in there that I think you might want. But, don't start reading the journal until you feel you're ready to know the truth about what happened to mommy and daddy. Do you understand, Angel?" I nodded.

"Yes, daddy."

"Good girl." A sharp wind blew against us, causing my dad's sad smile to fall even more. "Listen to me, okay? Even though I'm not going to be physically around you anymore, I'll still be with you."

"But where?" He point to my heart.

"In there." The wind blew again but harder and much colder. "I love you, Rosalinda. Never forget that."

"I love you too, daddy. To the moon and back." He smiled, kissing my forehead. Then he took off his necklace that held a cross pendent on it and put it around my neck. He tousled my long pink curls before standing up.

"Run," he said. With that, I took off. My little legs pumped as hard as they could as I ran through the streets of the small town I called home at the time. I tried not to look back but my stupid youthful curiosity got the best of me, causing me to turn my head slightly. A glance of beautiful black wings took over my sight before I turned around to watch where I was going.

After that night, I never saw my father again. My grandmother gave me the money and his special box before sending me off to my aunt's apartment in New York City. She took good care of me just as my grandmother had told my father that dreadful night. My aunt gave me everything my heart dreamed of – toys, books, sketchpads, colored pencils, even pastels. Drawing had become my passion as I got older.

The things I drew were never normal though. Most of the time, I drew beautiful black-winged people. They were beautiful in their facials but dark in their auras. Angels as my aunt would try to past them off as. I didn't like the word Angel. Not under anyone else's voices. They didn't say it like my father did nor could they ever say it like my father could. On the inside, I knew these people I drew were not angels but yet something much more powerful. Something that was not divine in any way possible. Some of my books suggested the idea of fallen angels but still that didn't morph well with me. These things were not angels nor had they ever been. Unless they were Satan's angels. But what would the devil want with my father? And my mother?

Ah, my mother. I never really knew her since she was taken away by the same force that had taken my father a year or two after I was born. I could tell from the way my dad talked about her that she was a very beautiful and wonderful person. When I opened the box that my father gave me, there were pictures of her in there. She was a splitting image of me despite her golden eyes and blond hair. We both had the same wide eye shape, long curls, naturally plump red lips, and high cheekbones. As I grew older, I saw that I carried her body shape as well. Tons of curves from my perky chest to my thick thighs but in a graceful way. She had been a dancer back in her day so I guess that's where the graceful portion came from. She was beautiful. Sometimes I would talk to her pictures as if I were talking to her. Although I never knew her, she knew me. I could just tell that she did.

I have yet to read my father's journal. That's the only object in the box that I haven't examined. It just sat there in its suspicious glory. I wanted to read it but I knew in the back of my mind that I wasn't ready to know yet. I was waiting for some type of pull that would bring me to the conclusion that I absolutely _had_ to read it. Until then, the book would wait right where it sat.

Even though the secrets my father kept have not yet been unraveled, I myself have changed. I'm not the innocent little girl who loved to put on dresses and flounce around as if I was some type of princess. That me was long gone. From the moment I arrived to New York City, I became Emo or Goth. Choose your choice of label. I don't care. Black became my new favorite color as was I obsessed with getting three holes in my earlobe and my cartilage pierced. Of course, my aunt let me do it but she wasn't too happy about it. As time went on, I went into the dark eye makeup and always having my nails painted black. Once, I asked her if I could dye my hair black but she denied. It was the only request that she didn't follow through with. I'm not sure why since a change in my hair color would do the both of us some good. Whoever they were, I knew they would come for me next. My aunt didn't move to one of the busiest cities in the world for nothing. I wasn't stupid either. My family knew they were coming for my father so they needed somewhere to put me. I wouldn't be easy to find in a city so crowded and busy.

I was easy to find anyway considering that I was an outsider at my school. Most people were turned off by my dark eye shadow, black frosted lips, and my all black attire. I honestly didn't give three shits nor would I ever give three shits if I wanted to. This was who I was now and whoever didn't like it could go suck on a dick. That's another thing about me as well: I didn't take shit from anyone. I don't care who you are, you mess with me then you're getting a black eye and a broken rib. My aunt had followed my request to take self-defense lessons as well as karate and some type of mat wrestling. I can't remember what the Chinese word it was named. She knew that I would need it sooner or later to defend myself against these people. If they even were people. That little glance of black wings always stuck in the back of my head. Whoever they were, they weren't human.

I'd done tons of research on winged creatures but nothing ever fit suit with me. Most people thought I was crazy for always drawing these things and talking about them. There was only one person who didn't mind my wild obsession. My best friend, Cody. He was a Goth/Emo as well. We became friends because he pushed me off the swings and I pushed him back when I got up. A weird way to meet a friend yes but I was grateful to have him. He was the only one aside from my aunt who didn't look at me as if I had three heads. He understood that I had more likely been traumatized by both my parents being taken away from me in the strangest ways since he himself had lost his parents as well. He was living with his sister who loved me to death. It was odd but whatever.

I guess this part of the story starts when I was walking home from school one day. I always enjoyed long walks with my heavy metal groups pounding through my ears. At that moment, "I'm Not Okay" by My Chemical Romance was blasting through my eardrums as I walked down the busy street. At first, I was too absorbed in my music to notice the figure in the black hoodie following me. It didn't really help that this street was filled with people at the moment so the person didn't stand out as a stalker in the beginning. It was when I started to take different turns and shortcuts that I noticed he was keeping up with me. A normal girl's natural reaction was to get scared and run like an idiot. Not me. I'm not normal. Instead, I gained a little bit of speed to see what the figure behind me would do. As expected, he picked up the pace as well. That proved everything in my head. He was following me.

Slowly, I kept gaining speed. The figures copied my acceleration, closing the distance between us. Having had enough of this little game, I took off through the crowd. People shot me glares and yelled at me as I weaved through them. Screw them too. I'd like to see them have some type of figure following them and see what they do. I'd bet that they would have been running a long while back. I'm surprised that from all I've witnessed from my mother's and father's disappearances that I didn't immediately take off when I first saw him. That would have been smart too but yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. For all I knew at first, he might have just been a normal person walking.

When I turned around to see if the figure was still following, my body collided into that of another person's. The figure was gone, thank god. I looked up at the person I bumped into, my eyes only catching on his ice blue eyes. "Watch where you're going," he snapped at me, his Hispanic accent strong but smooth.

"Fuck you," I said, pushing around him so that I could continue my way home. Stupid asshole. Some people in this city are just begging for a punch in the nose, I swear. I walked into the apartment to see my aunt standing in the kitchen cooking dinner. She looked over at me with her jade green eyes, her red hair swinging with the movement of her head. "Hey auntie," I greeted her. My aunt was a young woman, only late twenties. She was beautiful though. Nice skinny figure, strong but fascinating facial features and a caring heart even though she did have a mean temper.

"Hey Rosy. I'm cooking barbecue shrimp for dinner, how does that sound?" I forgot to mention that my aunt has this odd obsession with making food contraptions. Most of the time they were delicious but on an occasion, we'd just have to order out because things didn't work out so well.

"Yum," I said before walking off to my room. As soon as I stepped into the room, a sudden urge came over me. Draw. I needed to draw. I dropped my book bag on the ground and grabbed the nearest sketchpad and pencil. I sat down at my desk, instantly sketching the image that had popped into my head.

It was a boy. A beautiful boy with big luscious black wings. I didn't know who he was or why this image of him popped into my head but for some reason, I had a feeling that he had something to do with _them_. I worked on the drawing for hours, only stopping once to eat dinner. My school didn't believe in homework – thank goodness – so I had almost all the time in the world to get done with my drawing. Once I was finished, I date it and put it in my folder with all the other black winged people I'd drawn. Auntie never questioned my obsession with drawing them but she did look a little worried whenever she saw me working on one of those kinds of pictures. Something was trying to send me a message but I just couldn't decode it. Not yet anyway.

The next day in school as I was chatting with Cody as we walked into homeroom, I saw a group of girls surrounding a particular desk. "Looks like the whores have found themselves a new toy," Cody said with his strong New York accent as he flipped his blond bang out his face. I laughed.

"I wonder what he looks like."

"I take it as a dark haired surfer boy with the most amazing green eyes," Cody said in a fake high pitched voice to make me laugh.

"More than likely." We sat down in our seats as the teacher came in, causing all the girls to scatter up to her. Ms. Smith sighed as the girls pleaded to her about something. I would eavesdrop but I couldn't bring myself to give a fuck.

"Do you know him?"

"Who," I asked, not looking up from my little sketch of a wing at the corner of my paper.

"The new guy. He's staring at you."

"He needs to get a life."

"I don't know Rosy, it seems a little intense. You sure you didn't run over his cat or something?" I looked up at my best friend, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't even drive. I didn't even go in for my permit test yet." Cody shrugged, crossing his skinny arms as he leaned back in his seat.

"Whatever you say. If he likes you though then it must be one hell of a crush."

"Yea well he's out of luck." Cody raised an eyebrow of his own.

"And why is that?"

"Because I'm married to this little thing called art." Cody chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"If you say so. When are you going to consider dating anyway?" I shrugged.

"When guys stop being douchebags." Cody smirked.

"Too bad that's never going to end."

"More than less likely." I know what you thought you all were thinking. Did Cody like me? Well sorry for all you Team Get Out the Friend-Zone people out there but Cody has not shared one hint of interest in me nor will he ever. Hell he's seen me in nothing but a bra and underwear and still didn't get an erection. We were just that close that we didn't feel any type of romantic attraction towards each other. That summed up less drama for us in the long run so I'm guessing that was good. Besides, Cody was my best friend and I'd hate for anything to ruin that.

"Alright, alright, I'll pick a tour guide for Mr. Delgado," Ms. Smith yelled, getting all the girls to squeal happily. Immediately, my teacher's dark brown eyes went to me from over her glasses. Ah shit. "Rosalinda, would you please be Mr. Delgado's tour guide for this week? He's new here and will need help finding his way around." I wanted to say no so bad but I knew that it wasn't a question. She wanted me to do it just for all those girls to get off her back. They wouldn't fight with me but they would fight with each other if she had chosen one of them. That didn't stop them from shooting glares at me as they walked back over to the new kid who I have yet to see.

"Sure, Ms. Smith," I said in my polite tone which I hardly use except when talking to a teacher or older person.

"Thank you much," Ms. Smith said as she took a seat at her desk. I got up from mine as well.

"Wish me luck," I whispered to Cody.

"Don't forget to invite me to your wedding," he said with a smirk. I flipped him off before turning towards where the group of girls were. The first thing that caught me about the boy was his ice blue eyes. Yes, he must've been the douche I bumped into yesterday but that wasn't what caused me to freeze in my tracks. From his lime green hair that fell into his face a bit to his really tanned skin to his strong jaw, thick eyelashes that outlined his intimidating almond shaped eyes that house his unique irises to his muscular build and the faint scars on his arms. There was no mistake in what I was seeing right then and there.

He was the winged boy I'd drawn in my picture.

**So, good? Bad? Meh? Continue? Delete? Tell me what I should do with this! It is going to be a lot different than what I usually write but I am trying to go out the box. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. Cut

**Early update yay! I'm so happy you all wanted me to continue :)**

**Ch. 2 Cut**

_**I'm not a stranger  
No I am yours  
With crippled anger  
And tears that still drip sore**_

_**Cut by Plumb**_

Holy. Fucking. Shit.

This could not be happening right now. I mean there's no way in Hell that the boy sitting in that chair could look exactly like the guy I drew last night. Well not exactly since he didn't have black wings flying out from his back but everything else besides that. They held the same eye shape, hair style, body – hell they even had the same jawline. I blinked a few times as I got closer to make sure that I wasn't hallucinating but the boy's face never changed. So I was in the world of the sane. That's really fucked up.

The girls around him whispered among each other as I finally reached the desk beside his, taking a seat. Brittany Taylor, the most popular and prettiest girl in the school, glared at me since the new boy's attention wasn't on her. This fucker must have eye problems or something because he was still staring at me. I'd tried to look him in the eye a couple times but failed each time due to a strange shiver that went up my back every time our eyes made contact. "You all are dismissed," I told the girls who were still around the new boy. They all looked at me like I was crazy at first. "Shoo shoo," I said with a wave of my hand. Like good little bitches, they did as they were told. Once they were gone and out of hearing range, I returned my attention to the boy who was smirking at me. "What the fuck is your problem," I snapped, getting annoyed.

"So I'm guessing this is what you do then," he said, his voice smoother than it was before, his strong Hispanic accent flowing gracefully as he spoke. "You bump into people and then wave girls off as if you're the queen of the world."

"Oh, so I'm guessing you're a jackass and a creeper. Well that's nice to know," I said, keeping my voice light and sarcastic. His smirk grew. I was starting to see sharp white teeth in his mouth. Because that's normal.

"You're a feisty little thing aren't you," he asked as he gave me the elevator look. I scowled.

"I guess you could say that," I growled.

"So what's your name, _bonita_?" Since I am taking Spanish, I knew what he said. Calling me beautiful will not score him any points in my book. If he doesn't just shut the fuck up then maybe I would actually be cool with him. Of course that won't happen though.

"None of your business." He shrugged.

"Okay than Rosalinda."

"Shut up," I snapped, slamming my fist down on the desk in anger. "Can't you just be a good little new boy and be quiet. Better yet, go back there and flirt with girls who actually want your attention." He cocked an eyebrow. Why did it have to be in the perfect arch? Dammit, I thought it was so hot when guys had perfect arched eyebrows like that but now that he's done it: I think I'm over it. He just has to ruin everything, doesn't he?

"I could but I want _your _attention." I scoffed, turning away from him. Fucking jackass. "Aw did I piss you off?"

"What do you think," I asked through clenched teeth. Reluctantly, I looked over at him to see he was actually in deep thought. Or at least he was pretending to be in deep thought.

"I think that you're attracted to me." I almost fell out of my chair. What kind of shit was that? Instead of falling out in shock, I just started laughing. Now that I think about it, the fact that he thought I liked him was quite humorous.

"Obviously your head is not in the right place, amigo," I told him between laughs. His full lips pulled into a slight twist of annoyance.

"So you don't like me?" I shook my head, trying to contain my laughs. If I wasn't mistaken, the boy looked a bit frustrated at that but his face relaxed before I could confirm it. "You say that now," he said arrogantly.

"Whatever floats your boat, dude."

"I do have a name ya know."

"Oh I know. I just don't care seeing as I haven't asked. Try putting two and two together without coming up with five." He rolled his ice blue eyes.

"Scourge. My name is Scourge."

"That's not a real name."

"Well I don't like my real name so I guess you're going to have to call me by something that's not a name."

"I can always ask the teacher what your real name is and I can call you by that. It would be fun to annoy you while trying to be polite. Sounds like a great substitute for punching you in the face."

"The school doesn't know my real name. It's not in the school records. For all they know, my name is Scourge." He smirked as I scowled. "Seems like you're out of luck."

"I can always just punch you in the face."

"Mmm, I'd love to see you try." I rolled my eyes. I would have to be stuck with this douchebag for a whole week. That's just perfect.

"Whatever. Give me your schedule." He dug into his pocket to pull out the folded sheet of paper. As I looked it over, I noticed that it was almost identical to my schedule. The only difference were the locker numbers. Ah hell…

"We have all the same classes don't we," he asked, probably noticing my facial expression. Dammit, can't he shut the hell up for one second? I don't think I'll be able to put up with this shit all fucking day.

"Yea," I said quietly, handing him back the paper.

"Awesome. That means that I have somebody to sit with at lunch."

"Do not sit with me." Although I sit alone since Cody doesn't have that period lunch didn't mean that I wanted someone to sit with me. It actually felt good to be alone and draw for 45 minutes in between eating whatever my aunt gave me for lunch.

"I'll take that as an invitation." I rolled my eyes as the bell rang. Quickly, I grabbed my black book bag and walked out the classroom. He couldn't be that stupid as to get lost in the school. Then again it was pretty big. Whatever, he'll figure it out. Better yet maybe one of those desperate bitches can help him. Hopefully then he would take interest in that girl and leave me alone. When I reached my first period math class, I went to my regular seat in the back of the class. I started to take out my materials when I saw Scourge walk in. His swagger wasn't one of a normal boy's though. His steps seemed more graceful, as if it flowed naturally. Sure it was still gangster like but a more classical one I guess.

He looked a bit anxious, looking around the room as if it were all knew to him. Mr. Yang, our math teacher, greeted him before giving him his textbook and pointing to the back of the class where he could sit. I looked to the seat he was pointing to. Of course it would be the one next to mine. I groaned, putting my face in the hands. "Miss me," I heard him ask.

"Not really," I said, removing my hands from my face.

"Is your favorite color black or something?"

"No, it just brings out my skin tone," I retorted sarcastically. He shrugged.

"I think you'd look better in lighter colors."

"I don't care what you think."

"You don't care about what anyone thinks."

"And how would you know that?" I looked over at him to see him lounging in his seat, his long legs stretched out under the desk.

"Because all Emo people don't care."

"Right."

"You should really lighten up on the makeup though. You have a really sweet face that should have bright colors on it. Not dark menacing ones."

"Are you gay or something? Because I've never heard a guy try to reason with me over my makeup."

"If I was gay then I wouldn't be hitting on you, now would I?"

"Whatever. Why do you care about how I present myself anyway?"

"Because you can be much more beautiful than you already are if you'd just try to brighten up."

"Thanks for your advice but I'm comfortable with my black, thank you very much." He looked down at my notebook, seeing all the little wings I'd drew on it. I could've sworn, I saw something flash in his eyes. If I wasn't mistaken, there was a slight flash of black in his ice blue irises. It was easy to pick out because his eyes were so light but hard to confirm since it came and left so quickly. He looked as if he wanted to say something but let it go because Mr. Yang started class.

Throughout our morning classes, Scourge continually tried to get me to talk to him. He was always passing me notes or poking me with his pen so that I would give him my attention. It was so annoying. Couldn't the guy take a hint that I didn't wish to be bothered. I wasn't a big people person – especially with guys who were complete assholes like him. The girls who tried so desperately to talk to him always got shrugged off or ignored since he was too busy staring at me. I tried not to feel flattered that he took such an interest in me but I couldn't help it. I also couldn't help but to feel a shiver down my back when our arms accidentally brushed as we were walking down the hallway.

The feeling was cold and sharp. Almost like the faded scars on his arms. I wanted to ask about them but between all of his stupid questions, I could never find the time to. Since he didn't even seem to notice them, I just left the subject alone. At lunch, as I was drawing in my travel sketchpad, he sat down across from me at my table. I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. "Fry," he asked, pushing his plate of fries toward me a little.

"Didn't I tell you not to sit with me," I said as I glared at him. He slid his fries closer to him.

"I'll take that as a no," he murmured as he looked down at his lunch.

"Why can't you go sit with those girls over there," I asked, pointing to a round table where a bunch of the popular girls were staring longingly at him while whispering amongst themselves. He barely glanced at him.

"Because I want to sit with you."

"Why?"

"I like you," he said as if it was an obvious fact. Blush did creep up my cheeks a little at that though.

"You don't even know me."

"I'd like to though…if you'll let me." I sighed, looking down. If he really knew me then he'd turn around and run just like every other guy. That's what all boys do. They find me intriguing and mysterious but once they figure out about my past and my nightmares then they wish they'd never met me. Scourge would definitely be like that since he had all the girls in the school lined up for him. It's just too bad for them that he's into me.

"Whatever." He smirked.

"So I'll take that as a yes then." I shrugged. He looked over at my untouched food as I started to sketch a picture of him. During this period, I usually find a person to sketch and turn them into one of my winged creations. "Aren't you going to eat," he asked as he stuck a fry into his mouth.

"I'm not hungry. Looking at your face made me lose my appetite." He rolled his eyes. For once, he was actually quiet. Maybe because he was eating and didn't have time for talking. I did end up devouring the little chicken sandwich Auntie packed me as I finished up my drawing of him. Surprisingly, he was hard to draw. A lot of his features were sharp and very strong so I had to make sure that everything wasn't lopsided. The rest of the day went by pretty quick. I'd gotten used to Scourge's annoying questions and the shiver his touch caused. I was pretty adaptable so I guess that was just in my nature. For some reason, I even let him walk me home. It was an apartment building anyway so he didn't really know where I lived specifically. Just the main place.

"So you gonna give me a hug," he asked as he handed me my back pack. Yea, he wanted to carry it. I didn't mind that part since it got me out the job.

"Nope. See you tomorrow." I turned to go in the building when I felt muscular arms wrap around my waist, pulling me against a firm torso. Damn, he felt good. The way he squeezed me tight against him made me blush deeply. Dammit, what was this boy doing to me? What was this pull that caused me to want to know him? Why did this attraction only apply to him?

"Bye _bonita_," he whispered in my ear before letting me go. I turned to see him halfway down the street. What the fuck? I shook off the shivers that went over my whole body before heading into the building. I was surprised to find the apartment empty when I finally got up there. Auntie was always home by this time. Where could she have gone? The flash of black wings came to mind as I thought of some possibilities to that question. In an attempt to fight back tears, I closed my eyes. They couldn't take her away from me. Not when she was the only family I had left.

I retreated to my room where a sudden need came over. My father's journal. It was if something had whispered that in my ear, the message was so clear. I walked over to the drawer the box was in and took it out. There were strange markings all over the box but I still had yet to find out what they meant. I'd tried to translate them in tons of different languages but came out with no results. Maybe this is the language the black winged people spoke. If they were people. Another shiver went up my spine at the thought of the black wings being gruesome creatures instead of the beautiful beings I'd drawn in my pictures.

_But, don't start reading the journal until you feel you're ready to know the truth about what happened to mommy and daddy. Do you understand, Angel?_

My father's voice rang into my head as I laid eyes on his journal. Was I ready for the truth? Honestly and truly ready? With caution, I picked up the old journal. The cover was plain old brown with my father's name on it. An ordinary journal if you'd ask anyone but to me it was a book of secrets. Just as I was about to open the book, I heard the front door of the apartment creak open. I listened closely for the sound of my aunt announcing it was her but the noise never came. All I heard was the slow creaking of the wood against someone's feet. What if they're here for me? What do I do?

I set the book down and grabbed the bat I kept under my bed. The footsteps were making their way towards me bedroom so I stood next to the door, holding my bat as if I was ready to hit. Fear filled me a little as the footsteps got closer and closer. These angels could drag me straight to Hell if they wanted to. Maybe that's what they did to my parents. Since their wings weren't exactly golden nor a pure white, I'm guessing they were evil. Or at least that's what I was hoping they were. Just evil. IF they were anything more than I don't know what I'd do. As the door was kicked open, I swung the bat at whatever lied on the other side.

To my surprise, the mystery person grabbed the bat and yanked it out my hand. I blinked a couple times to make sure my eyes weren't fooling me. Standing in front of me, giving me a look that could kill, was Scourge. What the fuck? He threw the bat behind him carelessly. "How the hell did you get in here," I yelled, holding up my fist to punch him but he walked past me with ease into my room, ducking the left hook as he did so.

"You didn't answer when I knocked," he answered simply as he looked around my room. The walls were painted gray as was my carpet a jet black with pictures of metal bands and my drawings all over the walls. My bed was a simple full size with a black comforter that had red roses all over it. There was a desk on the wall opposite from my bed, a TV hanging above it. "Nice place," he mused aloud before his eyes flicked to my father's journal that still lay on my desk. "What's that," he asked, taking a step toward it.

"Nothing," I replied, grabbing the book and holding it against my chest. He raised his eyebrow into a perfect arch again. He really needed to stop doing that. It actually made me attracted to him. Not a good thing.

"Doesn't seem like nothing."

"It's personal," I said, letting my voice get low. As if I was going to tell him that this was my missing father's journal that held secrets about creatures who probably descended from Hell. Or maybe I should've. He would most likely leave me alone if I told him that. He shrugged, walking over to my folder that was filled with my black winged people I drew. As he looked them over, I packed up the box and put it back in the drawer where it once was.

"You're an amazing artist, Rosy. These pictures are so exquisite and precise. Even the one of me is absolutely breathtaking." He paused as I turned to look at him, a smirk coming upon his lips. "Having premonitions about me?"

"Oh shut the hell up," I snapped. He chuckled at me as he continued to flip through the pictures.

"Where did you get such vivid images like this from anyway?"

"Um, I watch a lot of scary movies about demons and angels and stuff," I lied casually. In reality, I actually got them from my dreams. Sometimes I would dream about them. There was never an exact story line or event. Just the people. It was quite strange actually.

Scourge looked up at me, a gleam of disbelief in his eyes. I stiffened slightly in fear that he knew I was lying. Oh who was I kidding? Of course he knew I was lying. I wouldn't have drawn him if he wasn't one of them. My grandmother confirmed their existence before she died. She didn't tell me exactly what they were but she did explain that they were real. To my relief, Scourge didn't say anything about my little lie. Still, I didn't feel too comfortable being here alone with him. If he was one of those creatures then he could easily take me. I tried not to notice before but there was some type of darkness that lied in his eyes. It scared me.

I halfway jumped out my skin when I noticed he was standing inches away from me. Out of my shocked reaction, I jumped backwards only to bang against my desk. My feet tripped over each other and I fell forward into his arms. Another one of those cold sensations rang through my body as did heat rush to my cheeks. What kind of shit was that? I'm never that clumsy. Slowly, I looked up into Scourge's ice blue orbs to that they held both amusement and concern. Of course he would find that little act funny in some way though. Asshole.

"Get out before I call the cops," I said as I pushed him away. He tilted his head slightly.

"IF you wanted to call the cops then you would have done it the moment after you tried to hit me with a bat."

"GET OUT MY HOUSE," I yelled, infuriated by his smart ass comment. If you can't tell already: I have a short temper that you don't want to mess with.

"It's actually an apartment." I growled, grabbing the collar of his leather jacket. He was chuckling as I dragged him across my home to the door where I threw him into the wall and shut the door in his face. Fucking douchebag. I made sure the door was locked this time so he wouldn't try getting in again. The thought of him breaking in suddenly caused me to get a bit weak in fear. That would mean an easier kidnapping. They could get me when I was sleeping or when I was distracted. I wish Scourge had stayed now. Even if he was one of them, at least he wasn't trying to hurt me – for the moment.

I went back to my room to paw through my folder of the black winged people. The picture I drew of Scourge was gone. Weirdo probably took it. But why? I shrugged off the question. It didn't have to be important. I turned to see a piece of paper stuck into a corner of my mirror. What the fuck? It was Scourge's number, with a winky face next to it. A sigh escaped my lips. If this was all some sort of plan then he sure was working hard at it.

Remembering my earlier goal before Scourge's sudden interruption, I took out my father's journal again. With caution, I opened it, causing a small piece of paper to fall out. On it was a small message.

_He is the key but do not fall so quickly to open the door that you don't see the answers hidden inside yourself. _

**Not really a cliff hanger but just something to keep you guys thinking about I guess. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 3 I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

**What will it take to show you that it's not the life it seems?  
(I'm not okay)  
I've told you time and time again you sing the words but don't know what it means  
(I'm not okay)  
To be a joke and look, another line without a hook  
I held you close as we both shook for the last time take a good hard look!**

**-My Chemical Romance, I'm Not Okay (I Promise)**

What the hell was that supposed to mean? What answers could I possibly have? Who was this he guy? What was he the key to? Ugh, this was starting to make my head hurt. All of this in general was starting to become a big riddle inside of my head. One that I didn't like nor was I understanding too well. I flipped to the next page where there was a letter. The first entry, I should say. It was dated back to when my mother was taken. Did he know all of this from her kidnapping? Was that supposed to be some sort of sign? I shook out of my thoughts to read the letter that was printed in my dad's neat handwriting.

_Dear Angel, _

_If you are reading this then I guess _they_ have come for me. I know you are wondering who they are and why they took your mother and I away from you. I wish I could explain thoroughly what is going on but I can't. You'll find out soon enough. Please, don't be too upset with me. I've tried very hard to keep you of their sight but if I am gone then there is no doubt that they are out for you now. Don't be afraid of that fact though. The time and place of their arrival is not certain just yet but trust me you will know when they are near and know that they are always watching. I hope that what you read in this journal enlightens you a bit but please keep an open mind about all of this. What you're going to experience and read is not one of the normal life. I will tell you all that I can but just don't get too frightened. I love you so much so please do me the favor and fight as hard as you can – something your mother and I weren't strong enough to do. _

_Love, _

_Daddy _

There were tear stains dotted in the letter, letting me know that it must have been hard for him to write this letter. I think I remember when he wrote it. I was so young but I do remember seeing him writing something with tears streaming down his face. I remember asking him why he was crying. He had picked me up and told me that he loved me. Sure the question wasn't answered but he made sure to get his message across.

I wondered why he couldn't explain thoroughly what was going on but I guess it was beyond his comprehension. These creatures with wings surely weren't of our nature so it would be quite hard to understand one. That night, I went to bed thinking of the blank winged people. I thought about their purpose and their significance to my family. Why exactly were they after us?

I shot up in my bed when I saw a flash of black wings outside my bedroom window. My heart raced a million times a second as I stared at my window in astonishment. Not being one of the dumbasses who go see what the thing was, I stayed in bed, grabbing my bat. The flash didn't come back so I figured that it was my imagination. At least I hoped it was. I lay down in my bed, letting my eyes flutter close as yet another flash of black went before my window.

The next morning, I was a bit shaken up. Something was not only outside my window but inside my room as well. I'd woken up in the middle of the night to see a dark figure standing above me, its glowing red eyes staring down at me, wings spread from its back. I'd never screamed so hard in my entire life. I tried to take a whack at it with my baseball bat but it back handed me before flying out my window. My aunt had heard my scream and rushed into my room with her gun but the creature was gone already. I wanted to tell her that it was one of the black winged creatures but at the same time, I wasn't one to run away. If they wanted a fight then they got one. After I saw it though, I couldn't go back to sleep. I kept thinking that it was going to come back even after I locked both my windows and taped them together. All safety I thought I had was gone. Hell, I was so scared that I even thought about calling Scourge. I still had a bad feeling about the fact that I drew him before I even met him but that doesn't mean that I don't feel safe around him. Sounds crazy since I only knew him for a day but for some reason, I feel as if I'd met him before.

I walked into the kitchen to see an unlikely sight. Scourge was sitting at the kitchen table with my aunt, talking. At the moment, she was laughing at something he said. I'd admit that Scourge did look cute when he was smiling since both his dimples came out but I still think he's a pain in the ass. How did he get in here anyway? Why did my aunt let him in? He probably compelled her or something. I bet he was just trying to suck up to her so that he can come over more often. Sure, I just met him but he'd made it clear that he liked me. There's not a doubt in my head that he's going to keep that crush going for as long as he can.

"Good morning, sweetie," my aunt said as I walked over to her side. I forced a smile at her.

"Morning Auntie," I said, giving her a soft hug.

"You didn't tell us our new neighbor was so sweet and went to your school."

"Neighbor," I asked, raising my voice a bit. No, no, no! I could barely take him at school and it was only one day. I don't think I could deal with him while I'm at home too.

"Yes. Him and his guardian moved into the suite next door. Pretty cool isn't it," she asked, a sparkle in her eye. Guessing she had a thing for his guardian or something. Whatever floats her boat.

"I guess," I said with a shrug before turning my gaze to Scourge who was watching me with a small frown on his face. It turned up when he noticed me looking at him though. "Good morning," I told him politely.

"Morning beautiful," he said, his Hispanic accent flowing just as smoothly with his deep voice than usual. I tried not to blush at that but I couldn't help but to let my cheeks turn a bit red.

"Shut up," I said, taking a couple pieces of toast. I grabbed my book bag and the collar of Scourge's jacket before running out the apartment. I wanted him away from my aunt and I didn't want to be late for school. That would not end well.

"Someone didn't sleep well last night," Scourge muttered, yanking his collar out my hand. I punched his arm.

"Shut up. I actually didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Why," he asked, his eyes filling with concern. I watched them carefully, looking for a flash of something. It was small, the flash of knowledge, but it was there. I bet it felt good for him to backhand me. Douchebag.

"I don't know. I just couldn't." He shrugged, looking away. "What were you doing in my house?"

"Apartment," he corrected, making me whack at his arm again. "But I wanted your aunt to meet me. I'm sure she wouldn't like some random guy hanging around her niece all the time. Especially if we're going to be alone."

"I'm not allowed to be alone with boys," I said, crossing my arms. He raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see about that." I looked away, not liking the dark tone his voice had taken. If he was what I thought he was then who knows what he could do whenever we're alone. "Why do you live with your aunt," he asked after a couple minutes of walking in silence. I had been munching on my toast so I didn't really comprehend he was talking to me at first.

"Um, I'm an orphan," I said, lowering my voice a little. "My parents died in a car accident." I waited for some type of blackness in his eyes since he probably knew what really happened but there was only disbelief and pity. I could tell that he did sincerely feel bad for me. I mean, not a lot of kids can take losing both their parents at a young age. Sometimes, I still can't even come to terms with calling myself an orphan although I know my parents are long gone.

"I'm sorry," he murmured as he cautiously put his arm around me. I let him pull me close against his muscular body. The static attraction that was drawing me to him started to spark even more when our bodies got crushed up against each other. What was this foreign feeling? Why did it feel so good but hurt so much? Was it a signal to get closer or a warning to run?

Scourge and I walked to school and went straight to the isolated corner in which Cody was smoking a cigarette. That's what he usually does in the morning and at lunch. It's not a regular cigarette though. He crushes up his pills and rolls them up into a joint. He's a weird ass but that it is why I love him. My best friend raised an eyebrow at Scourge and I. "Only knew each other for one day and you two are already inseparable," he said as he smirked lightly. I rolled my eyes while Scourge merely shrugged. I noticed that he wasn't easily affected by anything. Guess that's good or at I least I wanna think that's good.

Before I could try to start of conversation, Brittany Taylor walked up to Scourge and dragged him away. She was caressing his skin and chest as she did so, her red frosted lips cooing seductive words. I wanted to laugh so hard and it seems that Cody did too. We were watching as the little slut kept trying to throw herself at school but his expression remained bored and uninterested. I still wondered why he was so into me when he could have any one of these whores. The thought of him being one of the black winged people flew through my mind. Of course that's why he wasn't going for one of them. He had another job to do.

"Wanna crash a party tonight," Scourge asked when he returned. "Brittany's having some type of gathering and wants me to go but I think you two would love to crash a popular party." Cody shrugged.

"That would be quite nice." I grimaced a bit. I hated parties and so did Cody. But then again, we were planning on crashing it so that means pranks all night long. That could be pretty fun I guess. "Of course we'll go." I looked over at Cody with an eyebrow raised. Since when does he make decisions for the both of us? Just because I think pulling pranks on the popular kids would be funny doesn't mean that I actually want to do it. "I think the new kid should have a little taste of our hate for those meddling fuckers," Cody said, a small smirk coming upon his face. There are probably about 20 different pranks in his head already.

"Alright fine," I said lowly. I didn't really want to go but it didn't look like I was going to get a choice here.

"Thanks guys," Scourge said, glancing at Cody before letting his gaze linger on me. Damn his beautiful ice blue eyes. If they weren't so crystal-like then maybe I wouldn't mind them on me. The bell rang and we all shuffled inside. Nothing really changed during the day. Scourge was still annoying with always trying to talk me and Cody was his chilled self. But between all that, I felt as if there was a hidden reason as to why Cody actually agreed to go. Something about the way he looked at Scourge told me something was off. He watched Scourge with a bit of alertness. It was weird.

When I returned home, I asked my aunt to help get ready for the party. I know that we were only going to crash it but I had to look the part. My aunt was into all that stuff anyway. The boys were picking me up at 9 so we had tons of time for her to do as she pleased to make me look "pretty". So she put me in a black mini dress that was tight around my torso with neon pink criss cross ribbons on my sides, back and front with a slight dip in my chest to emphasize my C cupped breasts. The skirt was really puffy and stopped mid-thigh with neon pink ribbons between all the puffiness. My pink hair was styled into wild waves with a neon pink bow on my side bang and my makeup consisted of black eye shadow, light blush, and a bright pink lipstick. I was getting so decked out that my aunt even let me borrow a pair of her stilettos that had black ribbons on the heel. Guess she was taking advantage of this since I never let her dress me up. Not that I was enjoying it though.

The boys were stunned when they saw me. Both of their jaws literally fell on the floor. I didn't look I looked that good but whatever. "When did you get boobs," Cody exclaimed, causing me to glare at him. I could understand his shock though. I didn't really flaunt them around too much and this dress sure did express them. Scourge just looked me up and down with his eyebrow raised. I couldn't help but blush under his gaze.

The party was the usual: somebody's empty penthouse apartment with strobe lights and drunken teenagers everywhere. I was immediately turned off by the sight but I had to remember that we were here to crash it, not to participate in it. Scourge was able to help Cody and I set up a few of the pranks before being dragged away by a mob of girls. I could only sigh as I watched them basically molest him. "Do you like the new guy," Cody asked. I shrugged.

"I don't know," I replied simply. Honestly, I really didn't know how I felt about him. Yea, I thought he was hot and everything but I haven't known him long enough to actually gain a crush on him. There's also that feeling as if I've met him before. As if me drawing him and then meeting him the next day wasn't a coincidence. Something was going on here. I just couldn't figure out what yet.

Cody and I finished up most of the pranks throughout the hours and watched the stupid popular kids get caught up in them. I didn't see Scourge until the near the end of the party where he caught up with me. May I add that his shirt was gone and his hair was tousled? "What happened to you," I asked, raising an eyebrow as I looked him over. He had washboard abs and bulging arm muscles that just looked so sexy. Slight blush crossed my cheeks as I looked him over.

"Those girls are animals. Come on, let's go somewhere quiet." He grabbed my hand and led me to a vacant room down the hall. I got a little scared when he closed the door and I saw two bold, long adjacent scars running down his back. When he turned, he tilted his head. "I'm not going to hurt you," he said. "Trust me." Oh how I wanted to but I knew that I couldn't. That statement only applied to the fact that we were in this room alone. There would probably be no promises if he had to hurt me for those people or whatever the hell they were. We sat down on the bed, sitting in silence for a while. I kept thinking that he was going to try and make a move on me but he never did to my surprise. Maybe he wasn't just a seducer even though he had tried to be when we first met.

"Why don't you like those girls' attention," I asked, breaking the silence.

"All they want is sex."

"And you're not down for that?" He shrugged, leaning back against the headboard of the bed.

"I just want more out of a woman. If I want to have some type of tie like that with a woman then I want something more than just the sex."

"So you're one of the types who don't mind being tied down?"

"I guess you could say that." He slowly slid his hand onto my thigh. My heart skipped a beat as the cold sensation I felt whenever he touched me came. I wanted to push his hand off and slap the shit out of him but for some reason, I couldn't. My body and emotions liked the fact that he was touching me. In fact, they wanted more. "Why don't you have a boyfriend," he asked, slipping his hand up higher.

"I never found a guy worth dating."

"Am I worth dating?" His hand slid even higher.

"I don't really know you."

"Then get to know me. Trust me, I'm not like any of the other assholes out here."

"That's what most assholes say." He cracked a smirk but let it fall.

"Look, I'd just like to take you on a date tomorrow night to your favorite restaurant. Then we can talk and you can figure out if I'm worth dating." I jumped when his hand lightly touched my core above my lace underwear. "Don't be scared. I won't do anything. I just… Well you're just really tempting. I'm surprised you haven't smacked me yet."

"You told me to trust you so I decided to take a chance." He smiled, showing some of his sharp white teeth.

"So, you up for tomorrow?" The sides of my lips pulled up into a smile.

"Yea. I'm down."

"Awesome." He pulled me closer to him and for a moment, I thought he was going to kiss me. I couldn't exactly tell if I wanted him to kiss me or not but I know that I did want him to make up his mind. My emotions were being so confusing that I didn't know what I wanted anymore. Who was this guy? Why when he comes around do I actually start to believe that there is a love? I mean, sure we just met but by the way he looks at me: there's something there.

That night, when I returned home, I read a few entries in my father's journal. They were mostly about my mother and father and how they fell in love. I knew the story all too well already though. They met when they were in 6th grade because my mom had moved to the small town where my dad was the big shot at. It took my father a while but he finally got her to stop disliking him and eventually they're relationship took off. They had me a while after they were married. My dad had told me that it was hard to for my mom to have a child at the time. "She was a little bit sick," he used to tell me. Now that I'm older, I know that she was just having problems with her body. Lots of women go through it so it didn't surprise me when I learned she did.

I went to bed thinking about my parent's undenying love for each other before my thoughts drifted off to me and Scourge. Tomorrow would be our first date. Where could that take us? Would we actually be able to create a relationship? The negative part of my mind said no but I kept a bit of hope. Maybe he wasn't evil like the other black winged people. Maybe he was different. As I started to close my eyes, I saw a flash of black wings flash across my window.

**Looks like someone's watching over our little heroine...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Open Up Your Eyes

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs **

**Ch. 4 Open Up Your Eyes**

_**Seems it's only been a moment**_  
_** Since the angels took him from her arms**_  
_** And she was left there holding on to their tomorrow**_  
_** But as they laid him in the ground**_  
_** Her heart would sing without a sound**_

_** For the first time you can open your eyes**_  
_** And see the world without your sorrow**_  
_** And no one knows the pain you left behind**_  
_** And all the peace you could never find**_  
_** Is waiting there to hold and keep you**_  
_** Welcome to the first day of your life**_  
_** Just open up your eyes**_

_**Open Up Your Eyes by Daughtry**_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up," my aunt yelled as she bounced on my bed and hit me with a pillow at the same time. I groaned, pulling the covers over my head. She probably found out about my date with Scourge tonight. I'm not sure how but knowing her, she had a way.

"Go away," I grumbled, halfway pushing her off my bed.

"I just wanna have some girl talk with you, that's all." Reluctantly, I heaved myself up to stare at her with my zombie look. She knew that it's too early on a weekend for this shit so I don't know why she's doing it. Oh yea because she's my aunt and she's crazy. That makes perfect sense right there.

"Girl talk," I asked as I stretched. Auntie's face fell a bit as she looked me over.

"You're getting some curves there girl. Don't you think guys will be all on that?"

"Excuse me?" Auntie sighed.

"Okay, I'm going to be honest with you. I think Scourge is a nice guy and all but boys are unpredictable so you're gonna have to be careful."

"Huh," I asked, still confused. I really hoped she wasn't about to have the sex talk with me. I've never thought about sex with anyone nor has anyone been thinking about sex with me. Especially Scourge. Yea he touched me last night but that didn't mean that he was going to try anything. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't. I wanted him to like me for me and not what I have to offer. Then again, I've never really went on a date with a boy so I had no clue what he would be interested in. Its bad enough that I have no idea where my aunt is going with this conversation.

"Look, there's no easy way to say this but…" My aunt started before erupting in the whole sex talk thing. Those thirty minutes had to be about the worst thirty minutes of my entire life. Not only did my aunt go into full detail about sex and the consequences of being unprotected or just being heartbroken but she also went into the whole hormonal thing. I really did not need to know about what boy do when they need to get rid of that sexual stress. Of course I already knew since Cody thinks its funny to casually say when he was getting it on with either a girl or with his hand. Hearing my aunt say it and actually explain the concept just made me want to barf.

I totally got why she gave me the whole talk though. Her childhood and adolescent years weren't exactly the best when it came to boys. She had lost her virginity when she was only 12 due to rape and it fucked up her mind so she became a slut. After one guy, she got knocked up and got an abortion – a decision she regrets. Especially since it caused her infertility so she can no longer have children. Her back story is sad but it helps me to understand why she can get a little overprotective when it comes to certain things such as boys and sex. I'm just lucky that she's letting me go out on this date knowing that it will be just Scourge and I. I guess that just shows how much she trusts me.

Once the whole disturbing talk was over, my aunt got started on making my outfit for my date tonight while I went over to Cody's house. His sister wasn't home but the door was unlocked so I just let myself in. I had a key anyway so its not like either of them would care. Cody was upstairs in his room, lounging on his bed with Black Veil Brides blasting from his speakers. "Hey," he said, throwing a pillow at me. I giggled as I threw it back at him.

"Hey Cody," I said as I went to take a seat next to him. He looked over at me, some of his blonde hair falling into his royal blue eyes. If we hadn't known each other for as long as we did, I would think he was hot. With his soft angled face, nicely tanned skin, scrawny but graceful tall build and charming smile, any girl in the world could fall for him. The girls in our school just don't try though. Due to his "emo-ness" as they call it, he wasn't dateable. I think its bullshit because I think Cody deserves a nice girl to date. Not me, of course but someone who will treat him right.

"What's up?"

"Nothing. I just thought I'd pay you a visit before my date tonight." He raised an eyebrow, concern starting to etch over his features.

"Date? With who?" If I wasn't mistaken, I saw a flash of jealousy in his eyes. That's strange. Wasn't he the one teasing me just the other day about Scourge and I getting together? As if he'd get jealous over any other guy as well. Cody has never showed one bit of interest in me so why now would he start?

"Scourge," I answered simply with a small shrug of my shoulder.

"Are you guys going to be alone?"

"I'd assume so unless you count the people present at wherever he takes me."

"Make sure it's somewhere public. I don't like the idea of you being alone with him." He looked up at his ceiling. I lay down on my back next to him, staring up at his collage of posters on his ceiling of Amy Lee from Evanescence.

"Why? Do you not like him or something?" I had thought they'd liked each other. Then again, boys can be almost as fickle with girls sometimes when it comes to friendships and who's back they have. Cody shrugged.

"I just have a bad vibe about him. He seems alright and everything but there's just some stuff that he does that makes me feel as if he's weird."

"What types of stuff would that be?"

"The way he watches you," Cody replied quickly, his voice getting a bit hard. "His stare get so intense that it seems like he's trying to read everything that's in your mind or that he wants to either eat you or fuck the living daylights out of you. Take your pick. Whatever the case, I just find it very creepy."

"Okay, he is not getting anywhere near my areas so you can take that fucking the living daylights out of me thing out your head."

"Hey, he's still a dude and therefore him being a dude will cause him to have sexual fantasies in which he is on top of you making you scream his name."

"God, Cody, I do not wish to hear that. I just went through the whole sex talk with Kira."

"That sounds like it went well seeing as you don't wish to hear about a man's very sensual desires about the beautiful creature called the woman." I hit his arm.

"Shut the hell up, Mr. Poetic. Anyway, I don't think Scourge means any harm but his stares. Maybe that's just the way he looks. I mean, the staring could just show how much he likes me."

"I don't know. Whatever it is: I still don't like it." I scrutinized Cody's tightened jaw and the coldness behind his eyes. I knew that he could get a bit protective over me at times but it was never this serious. Whatever vibe he gets from Scourge, it must be seriously bugging him out for him to act this way.

"So, I've been seeing this flash of black wings outside my window at night recently," I said to change the subject. He was the only one who ever really listened and believed me about the black winged people. Plus, he was the only one I could really talk to about them. MY aunt would flip out if she knew and my therapist deals with enough out of me so I just keep some things in my head. Cody's head snapped toward me as did he sit up a little in alarm. His eyes were wide in concern now as they scanned my body.

"What? Have you been hurt? Did they try to do anything to you? Did you see a face?" I looked at him in confusion by his sudden alertness. Yea, I was glad that he didn't think I was just hallucinating or that I was crazy but I don't understand why he would ask those questions. Did he know something about the black winged creatures that she didn't? I wanted to ask if he knew exactly what they were but I couldn't at the moment since he probably won't answer because he's too concerned with my safety and well-being.

"I'm fine. No, I didn't see a face. Just glowing black eyes and giant black wings. The only thing the creature did was backhand me when I woke up and saw it standing above me in my room."

"It was in your room," my best friend exclaimed. Sadly, I nodded, looking away.

"It left afterwards but I left the window open so I'm assuming that's how it got in." Cody swore under his breath, running his hands though his soft blonde locks. "Do you know anything about these things?" Cody looked to me for a moment before looking away.

"I know enough if that's what you're asking." I sat up, crossing my legs under me.

"Tell me what you know." Cody sighed, his royal blue eyes sliding warily in his eye sockets to look over at me.

"Look, Rosy, you're better off in the dark. The more you know, the more danger you could possibly be in."

"I don't care. I want to know. I have to know. The more information I get, the more I can find out what happened to my parents." Again, he sighed.

"Since you put it that way, I guess I'm going to have to tell you. Look, I'm just going to say this straight out. These black winged people that you're drawing; they're Dark Angels. If you want me to get more specific, then they're Satan's Angels. He sends them out on Earth to carry out deeds that his demons can't. Since the angels are in human form, they can do human things but they don't feel humanity emotions. On the outside, they're pure, beautiful creatures but on the inside, every sin known lies in their hearts. Most of them are sent to carry out missions of creating more of their own but some carry out special duties. One of them would be kidnapping your parents. They're not dumb creatures either like most of Satan's other workers. They actually think logically and strategically to make sure they get what they want before they do it."

"But I still don't understand what Satan or those angels would want with my parents."

"I don't understand it either. Whatever he wants with them, it must be important. I've never heard of Satan doing anything like this." I wanted to question him more but my head was going in circles. My parents could be getting tortured in Hell right now for a reason that is not yet letting itself be known to me. I also felt uneasy now that I know that Satan is watching over me with his angels. What the hell, anyway? How could Hell even have Angels? I knew about fallen angels but never any that descended from the pits of Hell.

Cody pulled me against him, noticing that I looked upset. I curled up against him, letting a single scared tear fall from my eye. He stroked my hair gently, pecking a kiss at my forehead. "Don't worry Rosy."

"How? How can I not worry about all of this?"

"Because I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I give you my word on that." I picked my head up to look him in the eyes. I could see that he meant what he said, a look of determination molded onto his features. "Don't ask how. Just know that I will." I shot him a smile before burying my head back on his chest. For some reason, I felt safe under his words and in his arms. I really believed that he would – and can – protect me. There was no questioning my trust in him on that.

When I returned home late that day, I saw that my aunt still wasn't done with my outfit so I wandered off into my room before she could question why I smelled like Axe. Then she might assume that I was getting cozy with Cody. We weren't cuddling exactly though. More like him holding me in comfort and as my best friend rather than in romantic and as my boyfriend.

Once confined in my room, I went to my bookshelf and plucked one of my old photo albums off the shelf. I sat down at my desk to look over the pictures of my family. Especially the ones of my mom and dad. In each one together, they just looked so happy. Their love was real and it was clear that it would never burn out. Even after my mother's disappearance, my dad still loved her and never even looked at another girl. If all this had never happened, maybe I would have gotten siblings and we would have all been a big happy family.

I flipped to a picture of my dad and I on Christmas. I was sitting on his lap in my little red dress smiling happily with a present in my hand while he was holding me close, smiling up at the camera as well. I remember when my grandmother had taken the picture. It was the last family celebration before my dad was taken away from me. Tears pricked at my eyes. I missed having my dad around. No matter how sad or mad I was, he would always make me laugh. Never once did he frown around me nor was he mean to anyone. Everyone he met loved him because he was such a kind, considerate, funny, and generous person. That's what was confusing me the most. Why would such a dark force want someone as bright and happy as my father? Since I was on the dark side a bit myself, I could see why Satan would want me. Yet, what would he do with me once he actually got me in his grasp? Would he turn me into one of his angels or would he throw me in a torture pit? Why would he set his sights on me anyway?

I mean, there are tons of people out in the world who could join him. I found myself wondering if they were watching over Cody too. He got so tense about them and he knew what they were without even having to look it up! I knew he wasn't one of those Dark Angels because he didn't like Scourge and I was positive that he was one of them. Or maybe he just didn't like Scourge. That's a good reasonably answer right there as well.

My mind drifted off to Scourge. Why did he like me anyway? To take me to Satan and then leave me to whatever fate the devil had waiting for me? OR did he really like me? I doubted the latter but it's whatever. I didn't like the idea of thinking that he was only pretending to like me just to lead me into his master's grasp but I couldn't put my full faith in him. One of my theories were true but I didn't – couldn't know for sure yet but one thing I did know for sure: this date was the only way to find out.

**Hello Readers! Sorry for not updating in what (for me) felt like forever! Had writer's block and have been busy but I am back on track! Yay! So what do you guys think of these Dark Angels? Cody too. He seems a bit suspicious as well... Ah, so much to think about! Until next time my faithful readers!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Say Ok

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 5 Say Ok **

_**When it's not alright  
When it's not OK  
Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say alright? (say alright)  
Will you say OK? (Say OK)  
Will you stick with me through whatever?  
Or run away**_

_**Say Ok by Vanessa Hudgens**_

Standing in front of the mirror, I stood dressed in a purple mini dress that had black ribbons swirling around my torso in the fitted top and a shot skirt that had black and purple tornado swirled together with lace layering under it. My shoes were black stilettos with purple ribbons laced onto the heel. Kira had curled my hair into sexy spiral curls that fell down my back with purple and black extensions weaved into it. As you can tell, my aunt loved to dress me up and highly embraced my girly gothic style. I watched her carefully as she started to do my makeup. If Cody got a bad feeling about Scourge, did Kira do as well? Then again, maybe not since just a couple mornings ago, she had him in our kitchen and was laughing with him. "Auntie," I started.

"Yes, sweetheart," she replied, being careful not to accidentally poke me in the eye with the eyeliner pencil.

"Do you get a bad vibe about Scourge," I asked, keeping my voice soft and innocent. Now that I knew they were dangerous, I was scared out of my mind but my aunt couldn't know that. Not just yet, anyway. She shrugged.

"His guardian creeps me out but he's super-hot so I guess that cancels it out a bit." Mentally, I rolled my eyes at the super-hot part. Only my aunt would still think a guy is hot even though he creeps her out.

"What do you mean by that? He creeps you out, I mean. Not the hot part. That's disgusting." My aunt giggled before letting her face fall back into seriousness.

"I just feel as if there's something of about him." Feel? There is something off about him. I wish I could tell her about the Dark Angels and how they took my parents and how they're probably spying on us for Satan. But no, I couldn't. Especially not right now when I'm about to go on a date to scope one of these stupid Angels out. Besides, I'm having a really hard time taking this all in as reality and not some nightmare. At least with nightmares, I can wake up and it'll all be over. Now, I can't just open my eyes and everything will be gone. Instead, only more realization and knowledge comes. Once my aunt got finished with my black outlined and purple shadowed eyes, a knock rang at the door. Butterflies flew up in my stomach but I couldn't decipher if they were out of fear, anxiety or my crush on Scourge.

When I opened the door, Scourge was standing there in a white button up shirt with his flame sleeved leather jacket, black jeans, and a pair of black hightops. His hair was pushed back, expressing his intimidating but magnificent ice blue eyes and naturally arched eyebrows. In his hand was a single black rose that he held out to me with a small smile. "Hey you," he said as he looked over my outfit. "Do you have your own personal stylist or something because you have the best clothes," he said. I blushed.

"My aunt is a fashion designer on the down low and loves to dress me up." He nodded in understanding before holding out his hand.

"Ready to go?" I nodded, smiling back at him as I put my hand in his. Scourge's skin was warm and smooth as it made contact with mine when he laced our hands together. He drove me to some fancy restaurant on the edge of town. When I asked him about it, he had said that he thought I'd like it. I shrugged.

"I'm not a high maintenance type of girl," I told him once we were seated at our table. I shivered slightly as the cool breeze blew softly. My dress was sleeveless so most of my shoulders and back was out.

"You cold," Scourge asked, his eyes soft as he watched me shiver again. I could see where Cody got the intensity from but I think that's just how Scourge angles his eyes.

"I'm fine," I said, waving it off. Scourge took off his jacket and walked behind me to set it down over my shoulders. It was warm and smelled softly of cinnamon. "Thanks," I said as Scourge went back to his seat.

"No problem. Now, back to what you said before: I just thought I could impress you." I shrugged.

"I'm not impressed easily."

"Really," he asked as his eyebrow raised into that perfect arch. Dammit, he was so hot. I tried to keep what Cody said in the back of my head. Beautiful but evil creatures. I had to remember that.

"Yup."

"So, none of this," with a wave of his hand, he motioned to glamour of the restaurant, "impresses you?" I shook my head. "Well, just know that I'll treat you like a princess." I smiled.

"Nice to know. So, tell me about yourself. We haven't really gotten to talk about you too much."

"Well, I was born in Puerto Rico but I moved after my parents died. They were murdered by a gang."

"I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be. They're in a better place now. So anyways, my guardian, Damian, was a friend of my father's so he took me in and raised me as his own since his wife died trying to give birth to their son who ended up dying as well. He taught me how to speak English and how to fight." I flinched slightly at the last part. He noticed and tilted his head. "What's wrong?"

"Why did he teach you how to fight?" Scourge's eyes got hard for a split second before they went back to being carefree. I don't think he knows how observant I am. Just because it was a quick movement doesn't mean I don't notice it.

"Let's just say I have a lot of enemies." I opened my mouth to question that but he kept talking. "I never really knew my real parents. All they are to me are people in pictures. I had siblings but they were all older than me when they died and had other people they could go to. Damian got stuck with me because social services called him and told them to come get me. I don't get why I had siblings when we didn't even act like it. After we got separated, I felt no different than as when we were together. I think of myself as an only child because of that."

"I don't have any siblings. My mom had trouble conceiving me so they just stopped trying after me and were just grateful that they got one child out of nature."

"Your aunt doesn't have any children?" I shook my head.

"She had a surgery way back when that went wrong and caused her infertility so she can't have kids."

"Oh," Scourge said, nodding once. "Do you want kids someday in the future?"

"Yea, if I live to get married and be able to have them."

"What do you mean 'if I live'?"

"Well, after my parents died, I realized that I don't know how much time I have to be on this Earth and do what I need to do. So now I live off of what if's."

"What do you have what ifs about?" I looked down, my eyes scanning the table cloth frantically.

"You," I murmured. I could feel his eyes burning on me, watching me to see what I would say next. "I wonder if you really like me or if this all is just some game." Dammit, why did I tell him that? Yea, I did think that way but he could easily lie. That's all demons know how to do anyway. He reached out to grab my hand. I looked up to see that his eyes held sincerity. Could he seriously about to tell the truth right now? He couldn't be. Then again, even if he did really like me, this is all still for Satan.

"You can eliminate the latter because I don't like to play games when it comes to my heart." I blushed as did I smile. My eyes looked at his outstretched arm. His sleeves were pushed up just past his elbows, showing half of his muscular arms. Scars decorated his arms though, causing a small shiver to go through me.

"What's with all of this," I asked, running my hand up his forearm. His skin was still smooth even with the scars. I blushed when I realized that I was rubbing on him. Quickly, I pulled my hand away. He smirked at me, reaching back over to put my hand back where it was.

"Don't stop. It feels good," he said, his voice a bit of purr, his Hispanic accent more bold now. Damn, he sounded sexy. "But, I used to cut a lot. Even though Damian gave me everything, I still didn't have the best upbringing ever. I fought a lot and I made a lot of mistakes. I felt like I didn't belong."

"I know that feeling. As if you're different from everyone else right?" He nodded. I turned my arm over so that he could see my scars – both new and old. "I still cut sometimes but not because of what everyone thinks of me but because of other things. Look, I know that I'm going to regret telling you all of this but I have these nightmares about the black winged people you saw in my sketchbook. Sometimes they're just walking around but other times, they're killing or doing something disturbing. I wake up screaming in the middle of the night a lot because of the dreams. It all started when my parents were taken away by Dark Angels. I know I told you that they died in a car accident but that was only because I didn't want to scare you off. Most people think I'm crazy when I tell them this." I shook my head. "But its all true even though it sounds utterly insane. I saw the wings when they took my father, I see them outside my window at night now, and just a couple nights ago, one of those things were in my room. I only draw them so perfectly because I see them. Hell, I even drew you before we met!" Suddenly, I shut my mouth. Not only had tears started to fall from my eyes but I started babbling and that was the one thing that wasn't supposed to slip out. I looked up at Scourge who had tilted his head slightly.

"Do you believe that I'm one of the Dark Angels?" I tried to pull my hand that was still on his arm away but he grabbed my wrist. In truth, I was about to make a run for it. Guess he wasn't about to let that happen. "Answer me," he said, his voice still calm.

"I don't think, Scourge. I know that you're one of them." He took a deep breath but stayed calm under my gaze. "Were you the one who's been watching me at night," I asked curiously.

"I've been watching you your whole entire life," he said, as he got up. He tugged me out my seat by my wrist and began to drag me out the restaurant. "Come on. I want to show you something," he said as we walked.

"Did you think I was stupid? Did you think that I wasn't going to figure it out," I asked, looking up at his emotionless face as I stumbled in my high heels to keep up with his long strides.

"I knew you'd figure it out sooner or later. You're observant so it was obvious that I couldn't hide for too long."

"So, you've been watching me my whole entire life?"

"From the shadows, yes. I wasn't allowed to come into your life until we needed you. Now we need you so I had to get you."

"Get me? What do you mean? Where are you taking me?" He didn't answer, just tightened his jaw. "You're going to kill me, aren't you?" He shook his head, looking down at me as he pulled me closer before I could try to take off in the other direction.

"Just trust me, okay?" I didn't answer him, just continued to walk. He didn't know that I already did trust him. I don't know why I did anyway. It scares me. I mean, I'm not afraid of him and I feel as if he could tell me anything and I'd believe it. Why did I like him so damn much anyway? Why did I feel as if I've known him for years when it's barely been a week? Who the hell is he? "Look, I mean no harm to you as long as you don't piss me off," he said as we walked down an empty back road. Again, I didn't answer, just tried to keep up with him.

My mind drifted off to my parents. If I was being watched, maybe they were too. Maybe in order for the Dark Angels to get me for whatever they want, my parents had to be out the way. But were they dead or not? That's what scared me. I don't know what I'd do if I found out they were dead and it was all my fault.

Before tears could develop in my eyes at the thought of my parents dead, I was bumped into reality when Scourge stopped walking and I slammed into him. I looked up at him to see him staring down at me. "Are you afraid of heights," he asked.

I opened my mouth to speak but before I could, he scooped me up into his arms bridal style as black wings spread from his back and then we were soaring up into the air.

**I'm sorry these chaps are so short but I think that this is just going to be a simple short story for all of you. Not too short though but short in chapter wise haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. Anywhere But Here

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 6 Anywhere But Here **

_Secret love, my escape  
Take me far, far away  
Secret love, are you there  
Will you answer my prayer  
Please take me anywhere but here  
Anywhere but here_

_Anywhere but Here by Mayday Parade_

What the hell?! My arms tightened around his neck as I clung to him as he flew over the town. Heights don't scare me much; it's just the fact that he did that without any warning. Fucker almost gave me a damn heart attack. I looked down at all the shining lights that came from the city that we were soaring above. Everything looked so beautiful from up here. It was almost as if the town was just a giant black sky with millions of shining stars.

I was surprised at the fact that I wasn't afraid yet. Scourge could be taking me anywhere – even Hell – but yet here I was gazing down at the city as if there weren't a care in the world. I could imagine Scourge hurting me but at the same time: I couldn't think of him doing it. He was just so sweet and kind – a little too much but it helped ease my fear. I looked up at him to see him staring straight ahead, his ice blue eyes catching sparkles of the light of the city under us. He looked beautiful to me. Though he wasn't smiling or smirking, there was just a certain beauty that washed over his face. Maybe he was just beautiful in general. I'm not too sure.

Blush flooded my cheeks when I noticed he was staring back down at me, one of his eyebrows cocked into the perfect arch. Damn, I really need to stop staring at him and worry about what he was planning to do to me when we got to where ever he was taking me. My hands gripped onto him tighter at the thought of him killing me. Then again, he did say that he meant no harm to me. But he was a Dark Angel. His voluminous black wings that flapped gracefully behind him confirmed it. Pretty but evil creatures. He could've been lying for all I knew.

In an attempt to get my mind off of him hurting me, I reached out to touch his wings. I pulled my hand back in alarm when I first felt the silk texture of his wings. I had been expecting some sort of soft cotton feel, not silk. Yet, I reached my hand back out and let one of the feathers weave against my fingers. How could such evil creatures have such beautiful features? Oh yea, because they were still angels. Well that was a blonde moment for me. But still, I couldn't see Scourge being evil or mean. Yea, he looks as if he could be but from how he's been acting: I couldn't see it. Or maybe I just didn't want to see it. I liked Scourge. He was different from other guys. A whole lot different from anyone I've ever met before. Guess that's the whole Dark Angel thing kicking in there.

I looked down to see that we were now soaring over the dark ocean, the white waves crashing lightly. A black castle on a lone island came into view, causing me to clutch onto Scourge a little tighter. Where the hell were we? Why had he taken me here? What was he going to do to me? A cold shiver continually went down my spine as we got closer and closer to the castle. I hid my face in Scourge's chest, trying not ease up whatever I was feeling. He didn't speak but from the way he held me closer, I could tell that he wanted to comfort me.

He landed down on an opening balcony before setting me down on my feet. I was reluctant to let go of him but somehow I did. As I stared up at him, I noticed that all traces of easiness Scourge had on his face during our date had faded, leaving a dark, tense expression on his face. Okay, now I could see him being evil. A part of me then wondered if him being nice was all an act to reel me in. There was no doubt that there was but a girl can still hope, I guess. Without looking at me, Scourge started to walk off. "Hey, wait," I yelled as I rushed to his side in my stilettos.

"Shut up and stay close," he said, his voice dark. He still didn't look at me, just kept walking. It was hard to keep up with his long strides in my stilettos but I stumbled along without breaking my ankle or falling. Instead of focusing on the pain in my feet, I looked around at my surroundings. The inside was Victorian styled with very old paintings and statues but all of it was black and looked a bit melted. Plus the fact that most of the paintings were a bit disturbing. Some of them had killing scenes while others had battles and even some had rape scenes. Evil and creepy, this place was.

"Where are we," I asked, Scourge who was still walking, not sparing a glance at anything around him.

"This is a Hell Tower. Angels and Demons who live on Earth come to Hell Towers after they've completed their task and to wait for another one. Some of them just live here as moderators – bosses if you want a simpler analogy. They make sure everything goes as it's supposed to. This castle is similar to one of your drawings, right?" I opened my mouth to ask him how he knew about that drawing since I'd drawn it when I was only 10 or 11 but he spoke again before I could. "I've been following you for most of your life. More like watching over, I should say."

"So you're the one who's been watching me at night? The one who backhanded the shit out of me?"

"You were about to scream and I couldn't have that," he said with a shrug. "Besides, you're lucky all I did was backhand you. If it were another angel, you could have had it much worse. Think about it. You, all alone, in a bed with a Dark Angel watching you. I'm sure you wouldn't like that situation." A shudder went through me at that. If I knew that he could've done more than backhand me then I wouldn't have said anything. Now, I was a bit afraid to be here in this castle with him.

"Oh," was all that came out my mouth. He looked down at me, his ice blue eyes unreadable. We stopped walking as he grabbed my hand. He looked over my outfit again, causing blush to rise up on my cheeks as well as the thought to run crossed my mind.

"I wish you didn't wear such seductive things. It's making it harder to be good and not harm you in any way." I used my free arm to shield my body, as if it would do any good. He was still staring down at it. "You're a virgin, aren't you?"

"Yes," I murmured, starting to get a bit scared. His eyes finally went up to meet mine, lust clear in them.

"Do me a favor then, will you? Don't tempt me. I will do what I want to you with or without my father's consent. If you want to stay a virgin for a while longer than just try not be so sexy. Understand?"

"Wait, you think I'm sexy?" I asked, my cheeks probably redder than an apple. He nodded.

"I think you're the most beautiful creature to ever walk the Earth." Scratch apple, my face was probably redder than a tomato now. Scourge turned away from me, his hand dropping mine. "Come on," he said, his voice hard again as he began to walk. I stumbled up beside him. I wondered what was up with that? One minute he's telling me about his lust for me and the next he's walking away. I get bipolar people but I didn't think Dark Angels could be like that. Then again, he did say that no harm would come to me as long as I didn't piss him off. Guess he was trying to live up to that promise.

I jumped as another angel jumped down in front of us from the ceiling. He was highly attractive with his sharp angled face, dark green eyes, snakebites, eyebrow piercing, flaming orange hair that fell into his face, beach tanned skin and his tall softly muscled body. I hid behind Scourge as he stared at me like I was a piece of meat. "Who's that," the angel asked, his voice deep but smooth.

"That's Dimitri's daughter, Rosalinda," Scourge replied before grabbing my arm and yanking me back to his side. "Rosy, that's Dante." The orange haired angel, Dante, smiled deviously at me.

"I'm Scourge's best friend and secret lover. Don't worry though, it's nothing too serious." He tilted his head, that wicked smile still on his face. "Wow, Scourge, she's very tempting."

"Wait, you two are gay," I exclaimed, not caring for a second about how creepy Dante was. Dante threw his head back in laughter as Scourge glared down at me.

"Dude, she fell for it," Dante howled as he laughed even harder. Scourge rolled his eyes at his best friend.

"Shut up and move. I'm taking her to my room." Dante stopped laughing but his wicked smile remained on his face.

"Oh, too have a little fun?" A muscle jumped in Scourge's jaw but he said nothing. Dante's wicked smile started to fall. "Father doesn't know she's here, does he?"

"Not yet," Scourge said, his voice low. "Do me a favor and send Bane out to tell him. This wasn't planned."

"Alright, but you owe me a kiss later," Dante said as he began walking past us. "Nice to meet you, Rosalinda," he said to me as he walked past Scourge who punched him in the arm. As a response, he kissed Scourge's cheek. My green haired crush scowled at his best friend who laughed and flew down the hall.

"Is he gay," I asked as Scourge yanked me so that we could continue walking.

"I've known him for over 4 thousand years and I still don't know," he answered. Over 4 thousand years? Damn, how old was this kid?

"Why are we going up to your room," I asked, recalling what he had said earlier. Fear flew through me. I'd heard about rape from other people and I swore I'd never get myself found in that type of situation. But now I'm here in some remote castle far from where anyone could help me. I could scream all I wanted but there would be no one. I really hoped he wouldn't do anything.

"You want to know what's going on, don't you?" I nodded. "Well I'm not going to explain in the middle of the hallway." I blushed in embarrassment at how stupid I felt.

"Dante creeps me out," I said as I hugged myself with my free arm. A heartless laugh left Scourge's lips, causing me to look up at him with surprise. I'd never heard a laugh like that. It was so cold and humorless.

"Imagine seeing him standing over you when you wake up in the morning."

"Does he do that to you?" He nodded.

"Fucking weirdo does a bunch of shit."

"I think he likes you." Scourge shrugged.

"Dante likes anything he can fuck."

"So he's bisexual?" Once again, Scourge shrugged.

"Dante is Dante. That's all I can say." I looked to Scourge's back, now noticing that his wings were gone. He'd probably folded them back in.

"How did you become a Dark Angel," I asked cautiously, not wanting to upset him. Scourge took a deep breath, looking around hesitantly.

"It's a long story." He opened the door to a room. "Get inside before somebody else sees you." I walked inside the room to see what looked like an ordinary teenage boy's room. The room was painted a smoke gray with a thick black rug, a king sized bed, a black computer desk with a laptop sitting atop it, two big clear doors that lead out to a balcony and various written poems taped to the wall. I was surprised at how boyish the room was but I then reminded myself that Scourge was a teenager deep down inside. "Sit," he said, motioning the big bed. I hesitated in which his stare on me hardened. "Sit," he commanded, causing me to quickly take a seat on his bed. He sighed. "When I tell you to do something, please do it. My patience and temper aren't very good."

"I'm sorry," I murmured, looking down at my lap. I flinched away from Scourge as he kneeled down in front of me. He looked at me as if I had two heads.

"What is wrong with you," he asked, annoyance laced into his Hispanic accented voice.

"After that whole threatening to rape me thing, I don't think I trust you too much." He rolled his eyes.

"Whatever. I just wanted to take off your shoes. They look like they hurt your feet." I looked down at my stylish stilettos as the pain I'd been ignoring in my feet resurfaced.

"Oh. Okay."

"You shouldn't be afraid of me, Rosy. I'm not initially trying to hurt you," he said as he took off my first shoe.

"I know and I'm not afraid of you. I'm more afraid of your urges." He smirked, taking off my second shoe.

"Trust me, I can take care of those easily." The thought of him sleeping with other girls crossed my mind, causing me to get a little upset. Even though we weren't going out nor have we known each other that long, I still didn't like the idea of him going out and getting it one with other girls.

"So, you never told me how you became a Dark Angel," I said as Scourge plopped down on the other side of the bed, laying down on his back. He looked over at me, his eyes halfway open in a bored look.

"I told you that it was a long story."

"Well I wanna hear it." He stared at me for a minute before speaking.

"Lay down with me."

"Stop doing that."

"Doing what," he asked, raising an eyebrow. Well I guess the sweet him was long gone. At least I enjoyed it while it lasted.

"Stop skirting around telling me. I wanna know."

"How about you lay down with me and maybe I'll tell you."

"Or you can just tell me with me sitting up," I said, turning so that I could lean against the headboard.

"How about no." I scowled down at him as he merely stared up at me. "Come on. I just want you to lay down. Please?"

"No. I don't want to."

"Fine. Then I guess I won't tell you." I pressed my lips together, looking away. On the inside, I was disappointed. He was being so confusing. I just wanted to know one little thing about him to help me understand him a bit better. But no, he had to go be an asshole about it.

"How long are you going to keep me here," I asked, bringing my legs up to press against my chest and hug my knees.

"Until I know you won't do anything drastic when you get back home. Like telling that stupid angel best friend of yours."

"What? Cody's not an angel!" He smirked.

"Wow, Rose, you really are blind, aren't you?" I frowned, looking away. "Come here," he said, his hand sliding to the crook of my knee, pulling it down. Next, he tugged on my arm, causing me to fall down on his chest. A sigh of content left his lips as he wrapped his arms around me, trapping me against him.

"Now that I'm laying down, will you tell me?" Scourge sighed, looking down at me.

"I lost both my parents to murder when I was about 9 or 10. Since I didn't really have any relatives, I got put in a orphanage where I stayed for a couple months. That's when Lucifer – in his human form – adopted me. He taught me everything I need to know before handing me over to Damian who raised me from then on. He didn't choose me randomly though. None of us are. We all have something that Lucifer wants. Some of us figure it out sooner than others but it's always there. But me, I was born with demon blood running through my veins. I was evil from the moment I could cause chaos. Lucifer saw this and decided to make use of me. He turned me into a Dark Angel when on my 18th birthday, telling me that he was his favorite and that now I would always be under his care. Feels like yesterday, he was just taking me in. Funny how fast time flies."

"How old are you, exactly?" Scourge looked up as he thought for a second.

"No older than 7 thousand, I know that much."

"Oh. Wow. You're old." He chuckled.

"Age is just a number babe." Suddenly, my stomach growled loudly. I blushed in embarrassment, holding my abdomen. "Oh shit, I forgot to feed you didn't I? You must be starving." He got up from the bed, going over to the small fridge in his room. He pulled out a bag of cheese crackers and a soda can. "Sorry but this is all I've got right now. I'll take you downstairs later and get you some actual food but just have this for right now," he said as he handed me the snacks.

"Thank you," I said, not meeting eye contact with him. He was just so emotionally jumpy. One second he's an asshole, the next he's not and the next, he's just weird. I don't think I can keep up with all these emotion changes.

"You're welcome," he said, his voice near my ear. I jumped away, now noticing how close he was to me. He tilted his head but said nothing. I looked away as I started to eat the crackers. Once I didn't want any more, I set the bag down on his night stand and took the last sip of the soda. I glanced at Scourge to see him still staring at me.

"What," I asked, looking at him strangely. He shook his head.

"I just really want to kiss you." Blush flew across my cheeks as I looked away. "You've never been kissed before, have you?"

"No," I said. "So I'll probably be bad at it."

"I don't believe that." He slid closer to me as he took the soda can out my hand and set it on his nightstand. His finger curled under my chin, turning my head so that I'd look up at him. "Besides, I'll be gentle."

"Scourge, I don't know… We don't know each other that well…"

"Oh shut up," he said, pulling me closer against him. "Don't be afraid of me. I won't get carried away. I promise." I sighed but slowly nodded.

"Okay. Just one kiss though." He chuckled lowly.

"I can't make that promise." He started to lean down towards me, causing my heart to speed up in its rate. His eyes took turns looking from mine to my lips. I tried to relax but I couldn't. I wanted to kiss him but I didn't at the same time. Damn, just damn.

Scourge's lips brushed against mine as light as a feather before pressing down to make actual contact. I was surprised at how gentle his lips were as they started to slowly mold mine. I didn't know what to do so I just stayed put and let him do what he wanted. "Kiss me back," he murmured against my lips.

"I don't know how," I whispered back.

"Just try." His kisses started to be a bit more rough, one of his hands grabbing the back of neck to push my face even more against his. Slowly, I let my lips start to move in sync with his. A smile was felt under our kisses from him and I knew that I was doing pretty good. When I felt his wet tongue flick at my bottom lip, I tried to pull away but his hand kept me in place. Again, his tongue licked at my lips and I then figured out what he wanted. Carefully I opened my mouth, letting his warm tongue into my mouth. First, his tongue explored, rubbing around wherever it could get to. Then, it started to rub against mine. Wow, he tasted really good. My hands got tangled in his soft hair as he lowered me onto my back. I tried to pay no mind at the way he grabbed my hands and pinned my arms up over my head but when he grinded once against me, I pulled away. "Sorry," he breathed out, opening his eyes to look down at me.

"It's okay." He kissed me again, putting his hands in my hair. I returned the kiss, opening my mouth before his tongue could flick at me. A moan left my mouth as he pulled lightly on my hair. A small chuckle left his lips as he tugged even harder. Damn, all of this was getting heated a little too fast. So why wasn't I stopping it? I promised Auntie- Oh shit, Auntie! How long had I been gone? Shit just shit! I was about to make an attempt to push Scourge off me but we heard a voice that made him pull away from me anyway.

"Well, well, Miguel, I see you work quick," I heard a mesmerizing voice come from the doorway. Scourge pulled away from me, looking up in surprise and embarrassment. Standing there was a tall man with gray hair, a broad built and gleaming red eyes. I knew who it was before Scourge said anything. "Lucifer?"

**This chap was actually long haha! So, this chap came out totally different than what I planned for it to be so therefore I do not like it lol. But I hope you all do! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Saviour

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs.**

**Ch. 7 Saviour**

**I never meant to be the one  
Who kept you from the dark  
But now I know my wounds are sewn  
Because of who you are**

**Saviour by Black Veil Brides**

Okay, I've seen a lot of strange things in my life so far such as my parents being taken away by Dark Angels and then having one of them fly me out to a Hell Tower or whatever it was called. Just when I didn't think things couldn't get any weirder, here comes Lucifer. His red eyes examined me carefully, almost as if he was looking into my soul, as he walked closer into the room. His hair that I thought was gray actually gleamed off silver as the lights hit it. The lights also hit his glowing red eyes which made them look even creepier. What shocked me the most, though, was that he wasn't the ugly monster that he is mostly portrayed as. IF I saw him on the street, I'd think he was a wealthy business owner that had a beautiful slender wife and good little preppy kids. Then again, he was an angel once. Guess his looks failed to go away from the fall.

"So you're the precious Rosalinda your father always rambles about," Lucifer said as he tilted his head, his hypnotic voice soft.

"My father? Where is he? Is he alive," I asked as I stood up. An evil smirk came upon Lucifer's lips.

"Slow down there, child. You have not earned that special information yet." My anger flared.

"Child? I am no child! I wanna know what you did to my father you worthless bastard!" I yelled, making a move toward the devil but Scourge put his arm in my way. I hadn't noticed that he had gotten up and was blocking me until I had taken that step. Lucifer shook his head.

"Poor child is restless. I understand, dear. You haven't seen your father in years…and your mother…"

"My mother? Is she alive too? Is she with my father? Are they both okay," I asked quickly, my heart beat speeding up from anxiety. All he needed to do was answer my questions and maybe things would be going a lot more smoothly.

"You will find out soon. In the mean-time, it's nice to finally meet you. I'd always wondered how my creation would come about."

"Creation? What the hell are you-"

"Hush child. I will tell you everything you need to know soon. Very soon." Lucifer then turned his red eyes to Scourge.

"Miguel, please keep an eye on her until I want her. I'll send Bane so you'll know when." I looked up at Scourge to see his face had hardened.

"As you wish, Father," he said, his voice full of loyalty and respect. Lucifer nodded.

"Good boy. See you both later on this evening," Lucifer said before turning around and gracefully walking to the door. Before he left though, he looked over his shoulder at us. "Love is truly a terrible thing, isn't it," he asked simply before leaving, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell was that," I asked, looking up at Scourge whose jaw was clenched so hard I thought he might break his pretty white teeth.

"Lucifer doesn't like to be very clear in what he does," he said as he looked down at me. Slowly, he moved his arm. "Are you alright?" I hadn't noticed that some tears had slipped at the thought of my parents. Just as I was about to wipe them away, Scourge gently put his hands on my cheeks and wiped the tears away softly.

"Thanks," I said, feeling a bit useless under his touch. He nodded.

"No problem." He bent down to lightly kiss my lips before turning toward the door. "Come on, I need to get some food in you." I linked my hand with his as he started out the room. A small smirk came across his lips although he didn't look at me. After meeting Lucifer, I didn't think Scourge was all that bad. Still a bit weird but not as weird and creepy as his Creator. We entered the large kitchen to see Dante hanging upside down from a chandelier, his luminous black wings outstretched from his back. He smiled widely at us. Scourge took one look at Dante and rolled his eyes. Then he went and started to rummage through the refrigerator. A laugh escaped from Dante's lips.

"There's the Scourge I love and want to fuck," he said between his laughs. I looked up at Dante, confused. The other dark angel's forest green eyes met mine and his creepy smile grew. "Your boyfriend's an asshole, sweetheart," he told me. Blush flooded across my cheeks.

"He's not my boyfriend," I murmured lowly.

"Lies! I heard yall making out upstairs. Scourge, I honestly feel hurt. After all these years and then you just go and make out with some secret mistress. IS that how you're going to treat me? Especially after how good I've been to you?"

"Shut the fuck up, Dante," Scourge said before turning around and throwing an apple at his friend. Dante dodged the apple, the smile never leaving his face.

"See, Rosy. He just threw an apple at my head. That's not very nice if you ask me."

"I guess," I murmured, looking back over at Scourge who had pulled out a small microwaveable pizza.

"Dude, that's so ghetto. My bet is that she dumps you in a week because you're so cheap," Dante teased.

"Shut the hell up before I punch you right off that lamp," Scourge said as he put the pizza in the microwave.

"Ohh, and then what? Gonna wrestle me to the ground and make me call you daddy?"

"You know what," Scourge said before his wings came out from his back. In the same second, he flew up at Dante and tackled him off the chandelier. I watched them with wide eyes as they rolled around on the ground, trying to take punches at each other. The only reason I didn't break it up was because they were laughing so I assumed they were just playing around. Once the pizza beeped, Scourge got off Dante and kicked him. "Faggot," he told his friend as he stretched his wings back in.

"Asshole," Dante said as he got up, rubbing his head. He then flew over to me, leaning on the counter to look up at me curiously. "You're so beautiful," he said, tilting his head. Blush flooded my cheeks again.

"Thank you."

"No problem darling."

"So, how many Angels live here," I asked as I looked around the big kitchen. Dante shrugged.

"A couple but most of them are on missions at the moment. IT's only huge because if we were all packed together then we'd probably kill each other. Take Miguel for example-"

"That's not my name, Dante," Scourge growled from the other side of the room. I looked over at him to see a sad glare pasted on his face. Lucifer had called him Miguel as well. Was that his real name?

"Not anymore anyway," Dante said with a swift wave of his hand.

"Whatever, come on Rosy," he said, handing me the pizza and grabbing my hand. He practically dragged me back upstairs to the confinement of his room. I sat down on his bed while he sat as his desk. He didn't look at me while I nibbled at the pizza. There was an emotionless expression on his face so I couldn't exactly tell whether he was mad or sad or even happy. In an effort to keep myself sane and to not think about my situation, I looked over at one of the poems taped to his wall. I instantly regretted it though. The whole thing was depressing and kept talking about death, pain and being a monster. For a second, I didn't even believe Scourge wrote it. Then I recognized his neat cursive handwriting from the notes he would always pass me in school. I hadn't known he felt that way though. From the way he acts, it seems as if nothing ever fazed him. The poem made me realize how dark his heart actually was. Even after I learned about the Dark Angels, I still couldn't really see Scourge as that type of creature. But reading that poem made me think otherwise.

"You done," he asked, snapping me out my thoughts. I looked down at my plate to see that the pizza was gone. I hadn't thought I was that hungry but I guess so. He took the plate from me and threw it in the trashcan that lay in the corner of his room. Then he sat down next to me on the bed. An urge to lean up against him rang through me but I fought it back.

"I read your poem," I said, getting his attention since he was doodling with his finger on my thigh. "What are you doing?"

"I like your skin. It's soft and smooth and warm." He looked up at me but let his hand rest on my leg. "The poem was disturbing, wasn't it?"

"Just a little bit," I admitted, looking away.

"It's okay if you thought it was. I know that they can be very-"

"Beautiful?" Scourge raised an eyebrow at me. "Under all of that tension and vividly disturbing literary images, it's actually sort of beautiful. I mean, it tells the story of someone who fell subject to death and became something they didn't want to be. Anyone can relate to it if they put it in point of something that's going on in their lives."

"Like what?"

"Like falling victim to being an alcoholic or losing your mind or maybe getting into drugs. There are tons of things out there certain people can relate to."

"So that poem doesn't make you think that I'm a weirdo who hates himself?" I shook my head.

"Not really. I mean, did you even want to be a Dark Angel?" Scourge looked down at my thigh that his hand was still resting on.

"It's not like I had a choice, Rosy. They just made me one against my will. Even if I said no, they probably still would have done it. That's what it's like for all of us. There is no if you want to be one or not, it's you're going to be one whether you like it not. Lucifer cares about us but only to a certain extent. We may call him Father but that's only for his entertainment. He likes to mock the upper power. Anyway, he doesn't act anything like a father to any of us. Only as a master and a trainer."

"Oh. I'm so sorry." He shook his head.

"Don't be. It is what it is. Besides, if I hadn't become a Dark Angel, then I wouldn't have met you."

"So you actually like me? Not just for the mission?" He shook his head, his ice blue eyes looking back up to gaze into my jade ones.

"I've always liked you Rosy. As weird as that sounds, I liked you when you were just a little baby. There was just something about you that kind of drew me in, I guess. As you grew up, I saw the darkness flooding into your heart and I got a little scared for you. I didn't want you to become a Dark Angel like me. Sure, we're beautiful and immortal but we have to do a lot of bad things. Even though we're supposed to be evil, we still have some humanity in us. Some Angels never even fully forgive themselves sometimes. And you, you have so much innocence and good in you that I couldn't bear to see you do things against your will that won't bring anything to you except losing your mind. I will admit that I am curious to see how you would look as one of us, but at the same time: I don't want any of the other effects to happen to you. You're too special for that." Once again, for what I think might be the millionth time tonight, blush came across my cheeks. I looked over to the other side of the room where there were pictures. I got up to go look at them. Scourge came up behind me, resting his hands at my waist.

"Is this your family," I asked, looking over the picture of five people, one of them being him. He had to only be about 1 or 2 and was sitting on a beautiful young woman's lap. She had long wavy light blue hair, deep violet eyes and a charming smile. Scourge looked a lot like her despite the hair and eye color. Guess he looks like his mom just like I do with mine. The two other children were between the ages of 8 and 6. The boy looked more like the man on whom the girl was sitting on but he had green hair and violet eyes. The man had green hair and ice blue eyes. Scourge's ice blue eyes. The little girl looked more like Scourge and their mother but also carried the green hair and ice blue eyes.

"Yea," he murmured.

"Your mother was beautiful."

"Thanks. A lot of people say that I look like her."

"You do." I saw him shrug before he went back and sat on the bed. After staring down at the picture for another moment, I did the same thing. We sat in silence for a little while until he spoke.

"What do you wanna do to pass the time," he asked.

"Got any board games," I asked, looking up at him. A ghost of a smirk came upon his lips before he finally gave up and grinned.

"Playing board games is not something you do after a first date."

"Then what do you do after a first date? I've never been on a date before so I wouldn't know," I said, trying to sound as innocent as I could. I knew he wanted to make out but I didn't want to sound like a whore. Honestly, I was surprised at how much I wanted to kiss him. We barely knew each other but yet, I understood him a lot more than I did any other guy who had tried to date me in the past.

"We make out, duh," he said with a playful eye roll. I giggled as he leaned down to softly put his lips against mine. Just when I opened my mouth to give him entrance, we heard a flutter of wings. I pulled away from him quickly so that I could look around for the noise. Even though I was among the Dark Angels didn't mean that anything else could happen with them and I'd get taken away. Or on the bright side, I could be dreaming all of this.

Sitting on Scourge's mirror was a huge raven with glowing dark red eyes. "Master requests the both of you," it said with its deep raspy voice. I screamed, jumping into Scourge's lap. My date chuckled at me, pulling me close against him.

"Calm down, it's just Bane. He's the messenger bird around here," he explained to me.

"He just talked," I said as I looked up at him with wide eyes. "Animals cannot talk."

"I can," the raven, Bane, said before letting out a laugh.

"Don't worry, Rosy. Things are gonna get much stranger than a talking bird so I suggest you get used to it." He picked me up only to set me back down on my feet. "Come on before Father gets impatient."

"What's he going to tell us once we get down there?" Scourge barely glanced at me although his face darkened.

"The truth."

**I have no idea if I like this chap or not but I hope you all enjoy it. The next one might be long. Idk yet but I might not throw the truths out there yet ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Pretend

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie**

**Ch. 8 Pretend**

_**It's hard to be all alone  
I never got through your disguise  
I guess I'll just go, and face all my fear**_

So please,  
Let me be free from you  
And please, let me be free  
I can face the truth.

_**Pretend by Secondhand Serenade.**_

Scourge and I walked silently down the hall, only the swift movements of Bane's wings and the click of my heels making the only sound between us. I tried to hold his hand but he quickly pulled away as if it were going to burn him. Honestly, I just wanted some type of comfort. I was scared and felt alone. With everything that's been going on, I guess I should be. None of this was normal nor would seem sane if I'd ever try to tell anyone. Maybe I wasn't sane. Maybe I was always crazy and now it's just truly showing itself. Damn, why couldn't I just wake up and realize that this was all just one big bad dream?

Bane perched on a small ledge in front of a door. "He's in there," the bird said, motioning a feather toward the door.

"Thank you," Scourge said before opening the door. Inside was the interior of an ordinary home office with color scheme of red and black. There was a huge open space, a desk, nice rugs, a large bookshelf, and even a fireplace. Lucifer stood in front of the fireplace, playing with something between his fingers. His glowing red eyes looked up at us before a sly smile came across his lips.

"Ah," he said simply. "The children have finally arrived." He held a long hand out to us. "Rosalinda," he purred. I hesitated, looking up at Scourge as did I grab his hand. Scourge was already staring down at me, a look of concern in his eyes.

"It's okay, Rosy. He won't hurt you," he said softly as he gave my hand a squeeze. His ice blue eyes were soft and gentle, nothing but sincerity lying in them. If there was anyone I trusted here, then it was definitely him. So, I took his word for it and slowly walked up to Lucifer. The devil man took my hand and kissed it.

"My dear, thank you for coming to see me," he said, his mesmerizing voice polite.

"As if I had a choice," I said, shooting a fake smile at him. Slight annoyance flashed in his red eyes but his face stayed smiling as he led me down to a seat. I looked back to see Scourge leaning against the door, his ice blue eyes standing out since the white of his eyes were now black. With a shiver, I turned around. That was definitely not pretty nor did it look human. "Can you tell me if my parents are alive?"

"Alive, dear, can mean many things. Which alive do you mean?" I stared at Lucifer for a second in confusion until I made sense of it.

"You turned them into Dark Angels, didn't you?" Lucifer laughed a humorless, basically heartless laugh as he shook his head.

"Rosalinda, they have no benefit to me if I were to make them one of my Angels. Not like the others."

"So, what are they?"

"They are in cells in Hell, Rosalinda. Their souls are alive but their bodies are frozen in a way. I only allow your mother to watch you grow up because her maternal instincts truly annoyed me. Your father on the other hand…he's just a tortured soul."

"He doesn't know what happened to me. Does he?"

"No, no he doesn't. Dimitri can't know because then that will affect my plans for you."

"And what exactly are your plans for me?" Lucifer raised an eyebrow.

"Would you rather me start from the beginning or from the middle, dear?"

"The beginning please," I asked, trying to regain my patience. I was starting to get anxious, constantly chewing at my lip as I waited for the truth. Maybe he could tell me everything I ever questioned. That's what I actually hoped for the most.

"Well I know that you know the whole story about how your mother and father fell in love and got married and all that other rather uninteresting information. But little did they both know that I'd been watching them closely. Each of them were descendants of people who were once very loyal and dear to me. In other words, they were two pieces of the puzzle that were hard to find. There was no coincidence of them falling in love. That was their destiny. Whether they liked it or not, they were going to be together. But then when it came time for children," he eyed me carefully. "It seemed that your mother seemed to be a bit defective. Miscarriage after miscarriage after miscarriage. Even now, I still can't possible see what was wrong with your mother but at the same time: I can't bring myself to care." He began to walk around the couch I was sitting on. I watched him, keeping a close eye on the gaze of his eyes – not that it helped seeing that he had an almost emotionless expression on his face. "At that time, I was posing as a doctor; practically waiting for them to waltz right into my plans and sure enough they did. Your mother begged and begged me to help her conceive and keep a child as did your father. But you see child, I give nothing without earning something in return. So, I helped your mother conceive you but if I did then I must have you after you were born. See, they never asked permission to raise the child. Only to conceive and give birth to one."

"So what are you saying? That I'm some sort of Demon Conception or something?"

"Somewhat, yes but in another way no." I raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Lucifer only smirked. "Rosalinda, after you were born your parents tried to hide you from me. Its almost funny how they thought they could hide from the Devil but they did try. They sent you to an Angel doctor, asking him to give you something to make your more Heavenly and less demonic. More so that I couldn't track you rather than for you to grow up to be a dark child like you are now. Of course the Angel agreed and gave them his blood for you to drink. That angered me so I took care of your mother. I had one of my Angels take her and bring her to me. Honestly, I spared her off very well since she was still of some use to me. I knew eventually we'd come face to face and she would be perfect bait for whatever I wanted you to do." I shivered.

"And what about my father? Why did you take him?" Lucifer tilted his head at me, his red eyes still patient.

"Your 'grandmother' was an ancient Angel who was helping him make sure that your doses of stupid Heaven stayed into your body, therefore making you useless to me. Not that it mattered though. You were still and always will be my Creation. Like my Angels, I created you. Your mother and father just helped. But, back to the point. He was interfering with my plans and he knew it. That's why he left you that stupid journal. To tell you all about his deal with the Devil and how he wasn't your real father. Yes, biologically but not on my terms. See, he had to be out the picture too. Once he was out the way, then I'd take care of that stupid Angel bitch and then you'd be all mine. But instead, you got sent to your Aunt Kira's – away from where you could get Angel blood. I'm sure you've noticed how your heart slowly got darker and darker, didn't you?"

"Yes," I answered after a while as his blank stare almost looked through to my soul.

"So, Heaven sent down innocent little Cody to watch over you. Guardian Angels usually aren't too involved with their chosen person but He couldn't make a dumb move and not have you watched closely. Still stupid since not even Cody could see through Miguel's disguise until you were alone with him. Poor guy. In love with someone who he knows will never love him back."

"In love?" I stuttered out. "Cody and I, we're just friends. He's never-"

"It's forbidden, girl. He is not supposed to be in love with you but you see, humanity catches up to things – even the most divine. But it seems that your heart has already been taken." Lucifer looked over to Scourge who was still leaning against the door. The sight of him scared me. The whites of his eyes were fully black as were his ice blue eyes now a ruby red. The expression on his face was unreadable but a slight scowl was on his face. It was clear that he was paying no mind to us but I could tell there was something he was thinking about that pissed him off.

"We barely know each other," I told Lucifer who merely cocked an eyebrow up.

"You're wrong." He lifted a long white hand, pointing towards something across the room. When I looked over, I almost screamed.

On the wall was a portrait. In it was a boy with silky looking hair that fell into his beautiful eyes that were staring intensely but lovingly at the girl he held in his arms. He wore a black suit while the girl was in a long black dress that hugged her torso before puffing out into a beautiful black skirt. Her long curls fell freely, almost looking as if they were blowing at the wing, as a genuine smile and infatuated eyes looked up at the boy in amazement. The girl and the boy in the picture looked exactly like Scourge and I. If I didn't know any better, I'd believe that it were actually us. That someone had actually taken a picture or painted us in that perfect moment.

"What the hell," I demanded, shooting up from my seat. Lucifer was in front of me, gazing down at me. "What the fuck is that," I asked, starting to shiver as my fear started to catch up with me.

"I would explain if I could possible understand it myself. It seems that you were reincarnated Victoria. Welcome back. I was hoping that one day you'd return to me."

"What the fuck? My name is not Victoria nor was I reincarnated! You're insane! Or better yet: I'm dreaming! You're not real! None of this is real!"

"Rosalinda, I understand this is all hard to come to terms with but-"

"Hard? This is fucking crazy people talk! I swear, I'm crazy! Is that it? Am I crazy? Please tell me that I'm just losing my mind!" Tears started to burn behind my eyes. This was way too much to handle. First I find out that the devil created me, then that I have Angel blood in me, and now I'm a reincarnation of some dead chick. What the fuck?

"You're not crazy. This is all very real. And you, you are the key. Just how Victoria was."

"The key? They key to what?"

"To ending this war. Between Heaven and Hell. Between the Angels and the Dark Angels. Between God and I. You see dear, since you have both Angel and Demon blood running through your veins: you're a use to both sides. Although you want to do good, you can't because deep down inside, you are evil. That's why you push people away, you shelter yourself in black, hide yourself from the world, confine yourself in your drawings. Rosalinda, those drawings of yours was a message. You belong with us. Not with _them_. Hopefully unlike Victoria, you will make the smart choice not to choose the wrong side."

"And what did she choose? Who did she align herself with?"

"She chose someone else is what she did. Instead of Miguel, she picked Cody. She fell in love with him and left us blindsided. Of course, Miguel killed her but she didn't do what she was supposed to do nor did she earn a victory for the upper powers."

"Wait, Scourge killed her?" I asked, suddenly getting a cold feeling through my body. How could someone possible kill someone that they loved? I mean, I get that he's a Dark Angel and probably has a black heart but in that picture, the love and longing for her is clear in his eyes. How could he forget about all that and replace it with hatred?

"Yes. Betrayal will cause any type of emotion to run through the mind and therefore erase anything else. He killed her out of his newfound hatred for her and therefore his heart turned to black. Good for me but not so good for him. But that's why I guess I'm glad that he found you. Sure, you guys haven't known each other that long but I see that Victoria's feelings have risen up in you and his became new for you. Fate works in such strange ways doesn't it, Rosalinda. As is love a terrible thing. It can kill you, get you killed, or cause you to do something dreadful. But of course, you wouldn't understand that very much now would you Rosalinda? Never have you been in love before nor have you dated much. Don't worry though, you'll soon find out how it feels to be in love and experience that pain or that joy. It's all up to you." His red eyes went to Scourge who I just noticed had come up behind me. I turned to look up at him but he wasn't looking up at me. Instead his intense gaze was on Lucifer.

"Scourge, are you okay," I asked softly, putting my small hand on his arm. He didn't even glance down at me.

"See you again soon, Rosalinda," Lucifer's mesmerizing voice whispered into my ear. I saw Scourge raise his hand but before I could make a run for it, pain shot through my head and my eyes faded into the darkness.

**I'm sorry that these chaps are so short but I don't want them dragging on and i'm happy that I've been keeping the suspense going for quite a while now haha. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Paper Cut

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie**

**Ch. 9 Paper Cut**

_**Your love hurts like a paper cut  
So sweet  
Never even feel, it slices so deep  
It seems so harmless but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse**_

_**Paper Cut By Vanessa Hudgens**_

"Rosy? Rosy? Rosy," a male voice yelled as I felt my shoulder get shaken back and forth frantically. My eyes flew open as I turned to face Cody in surprise. Concern lied in his royal blue eyes as he watched me look around the room in confusion. How the hell did I get home? Last time I checked, I was still in the Hell Tower. I mean, at least I remember being there. I recall Scourge knocking the shit out of my head but I don't remember being brought back here. Scourge never even mentioned bringing me home – not that I thought he was going to keep me at that tower forever but… Wait; was I even there at all? The sky outside was black with the sparkling stars decorating it. Maybe I had fallen asleep and out of anxiety for my date: dreamed the whole night up. In response to that thought, my head throbbed in pain. Nope. It was real. The reality of it was supported even more by the fact that I could smell the faint scent of Scourge's usual cologne on my skin even though my dress had been replaced by a half shirt and a pair of shorts. Also, my lips felt a little swollen since they weren't exactly used to Scourge's rough but sweet kissing skills. "Are you okay," Cody asked as he handed me and aspirin and a glass of water. "Where have you been?"

"My head just hurts but I'll be fine. How long have I been gone? Did Auntie notice?" She would kill me if she knew I disappeared with a boy the two of us barely even knew.

"A couple hours. Normal date time but when I came to check on you, your head was bleeding and you were tossing and turning in your sleep."

"Oh," I said, as I stared at him. I hadn't noticed before how his blonde hair was actually more of a gold color or how his skin radiated a glow that caused his royal blue eyes to stand out and even how his tall scrawny body actually held strong lean muscles. "You're beautiful," I blurted out without thinking. Cody stared back at me as strong blush crawled up his cheeks.

"What the hell did that bastard do to you?" He asked, his voice hard. My head took another spin around the park, making it hard to for me to find the words to answer. What exactly did he do to me? Yea, I remembered everything that happened while I was in the Hell Tower but what went on after everything went black was a mystery. I mean, it was obvious that Scourge had brought me home but where did _he_ go? I'm sure not near here since Cody's here but where? Was his mission over? Did he go back to the Hell Tower? Or just back to his apartment that was next to mine? Dammit, my head hurt.

"I don't know. I'll be fine though. All I need is some rest." Cody nodded, watching me closely as I took another sip of water. My throat wasn't dry but yet it begged for some type of cold liquid going down it.

"I'll let you sleep in a minute. First, tell me what you can about what happened." So, I did just that. I explained how Scourge took me to a Hell Tower, my meeting with Lucifer, the tie with my parents and the Dark Angels, and how Lucifer thinks that I'm the incarnation of someone named Victoria. Cody's face had fallen at the sound of her name but it fell even more when I told him how Lucifer had told me how he was my Guardian Angel and that he was in love with me. I left out the parts about Scourge and I kissing though. I don't think Cody would really want to hear that.

"He's lying, isn't he? About you being in love with me?" Cody looked down, shaking his head.

"We will talk about that at a later time, Rosy. Right now, I'm guessing you probably want to know more about Victoria, don't you?"

"Yes," I said with a small nod. "A bedtime story would be nice," I said with a smile to try and lighten the mood. Cody grinned at me.

"It's not a very happy story." I shrugged.

"I think I can handle it." Cody nodded, his grin falling.

"Victoria was a teenager about our age that lived over 400 years ago. She looks exactly like you – same body and hair and everything – in case you needed a visual. She came from a wealthy family and was the sweetest girl anyone had ever met. The only thing was that she was a like you in terms of having both Angel and demon blood running through her veins. But with her, it was the other way around. Instead of being given Angel blood, she was born with it. Her father was a fallen angel but still had divine blood which was then passed on to her – making her a nephilim."

"Half human and half Angel right," I asked. Cody nodded.

"Since she was a big use to Heaven in this war between good and evil, Lucifer sent Miguel – or Scourge as he calls himself now – to retrieve her. They fell in love, as you know, and he somehow got some of his blood into her. We're all still not sure particularly how and it seems that he's not too emotionally stable to talk about it so it remains a secret. But anyways, my Father sent me down to Earth in an effort to save Victoria from Lucifer's clutches. She was so innocent and vulnerable that it was easy to convince her how bad everything was and that she should stay on the good side. She understood but as I turned her back around to the bright side since her heart had started to become black from hanging around Miguel, she fell for me. Out of both mine and her control yes, but it still pissed Miguel off. He found out about his lover's feelings for me, tracked her down and eventually tortured and killed her. Lucifer didn't care though. In fact, he was almost happy. If Heaven didn't have a strong ally, then in his mind things were going well. Besides, he probably would have killed her on his own time once he saw what direction she was headed in. If she wasn't going to help him then she wasn't going to help anyone. There used to be a prophecy or a theory rather that she would be reincarnated to end this war – but the side in which she would pick wasn't yet clear since the girl hadn't come yet. You, Rosy, you are her reincarnated double. That's why you're so open around me and have a crush on Scourge. Her feelings haven't gone away and its taking a toll on you. Your decisions and where your own personal feelings take you though is not affected by her at all, they're all up to you."

By the end of that, my head was spinning even more than it was before. I mean, I understood a lot better about why Lucifer thinks the way he does and Scourge's attraction to me but it was still a lot to handle. Just a couple days ago, everything was perfectly normal. Then Scourge came along and all of this shit gets dumped into my lap. Great, just great. Cody saw the weariness in my eyes as he stared into them. "I'm gonna let you go to sleep now. I'll be back later," he said as he stood up. I held out my arm to him.

"Wait," I yelled, making him turn around to look at me. "Where are you going?"

"I have to take care of some things. Don't worry, I'll try to be back before you wake up. And I'll bring some Chinese food. How about that?" I nodded, letting a bit of stress fall out as he pecked a kiss at my forehead. At least those two parts of him were still normal and made me feel as if nothing had really changed too much. I laid down on my side, staring at the window for a split second before my eyes fluttered close and I drifted into a deep sleep.

X

_A party. I'm at a party? I looked around curiously at the scene that I had seemed to step into. It seemed that I was in some type of masquerade ball in a giant ballroom that was shining brightly in gold and silver. I looked down at myself to see that I was dressed in a blood red dress that hugged my torso tightly in tight swirls and fell out into a whirl of red roses at the skirt. My hair was coiled into a braid that fell into braids onto my shoulder. I would've taken off my mask if I hadn't felt the brush of a hand on my bare back. I turned quickly to see Scourge – recognizable even with the mask – smirking down at me. "There are you are, Tori," he said. "I've been looking for you." He grabbed my hand and pulled me up against him. _

"_I had to speak with someone," I said or maybe I didn't say. Was I in Victoria's body? This was my voice but I hadn't exactly said those words. My head turned to look in the corner at Cody who was in the corner sipping from a wine glass. Scourge looked in the direction and scowled. _

"_He's an Angel, Tori. I told you that before. You shouldn't be bothering with them," he said, his voice dropping down to a hard whisper. _

"_I know. We were just talking, that's all." _

"_Well I don't want you talking with him. Not with the way you look at him." I looked up at him, raising an eyebrow. _

"_What? Jealous because you think he'll take me away? Or are you mad because you know he'll treat me better than you ever will?" Pain shot through my side at the end of my sentence. I bit my lip, drawing blood, so that I wouldn't scream. Scourge had wrapped his arm around me, his hand squeezing my rib so hard that I thought he might break it. His ice blue eyes shot daggers down at me through the slits of his mask. _

"_You'd better watch what you say," he growled. _

"_Or else what," I challenged. Scourge bared his sharp teeth, making a move to start walking with me in tow but Cody walked up to us. A sigh of relief left from my lips. _

"_Everything okay over here," he asked, his royal blue eyes lingering on me. I shook out of Scourge's grip and smiled at my crush. _

"_Of course," I replied, my voice a bit more excited than I would like. Scourge noticed this and shot me a cold look from under his mask. _

"_Would you like to dance," Cody asked, holding out his hand to me. I looked to Scourge who was still glaring down at me. I smiled. _

"_Sure," I said, putting my hand in Cody's and letting him whisk me onto the dance floor. He pulled me against his body gently, not roughly as Scourge usually does it. Wow they were complete opposites but yet I'm in love with them both._

"_You should really stop pissing him off," Cody whispered in my ear. "He could hurt you if he found out about us." _

"_I'm sure that I could handle him, Cody."_

"_Victoria, he's been around for thousands of years. I don't think you really want to mess with his temper or his abilities." _

"_I know, Cody. I know."_

"_Doesn't mean you won't though." I smiled up at him. _

"_You know me too well." _

"_Hm," he grunted with a roll of his eyes. "I just want you to be careful. Understand?" _

"_Yes. I love you." Cody smiled softly at me. _

"_I love you too." _

I awoke from the dream with a sort of jolt. It had felt weird to be in someone else's body. To experience everything they did but not having any right or will to do anything about it. Victoria was in love with them both but Cody intrigued her more. Since he did say that she was one of the sweetest girls anyone could meet, it made sense of why she would prefer Cody. He was more gentle than Scourge could ever be even if he tried.

My eyes flew open when I heard a tap at my window. Immediately, I turned over to look at what was making the noise. I jumped when I saw Scourge, his glowing ice blue eyes staring at me. His black wings were stretched out from his back as he was hanging onto the window so he wouldn't fall. He pointed at the knobs of my window. Oh yea, they were locked. I got up and opened the window to let him in. Easily he swooped into my room and let his wings furrow back into his back. "Hey," he said casually.

"Hi," I replied, a little confused. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to see you. I had to make sure you were okay."

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? Is your head okay? I know that I hit you kind of hard. I'm sorry about that but it was my Father's orders and-"

"It's okay," I said, shutting him up. The concern in his eyes was very strong and made me feel a bit bad. That aspirin Cody gave me helped out a whole lot so my headache was gone and my little nap had benefitted my energy.

"I was worried," he said quietly. I blushed softly turning to sit on my bed so that he couldn't notice. He followed my actions and sat down next to me. "So you're alright? Even after everything you know?" I nodded.

"It's still a lot to take in but I'm doing pretty good, I think." Scourge let out a small chuckle.

"Better than any other girl, I'd bet." I laughed a little.

"Yea." It fell silent in the room, only the small whooshes of the wind occasionally making a sound. I could tell that he wanted to say something but didn't know what. Me, well I honestly had nothing to say at all. I was still too deep in shock to really engage in small talk.

"Look, Rosy, about me killing Victoria-"

"I don't want to talk about that," I told him. Although it may seem like a lie, I was telling the truth. The past may have made me who I am today but it was not going to affect anything that's going on in the present. I liked Scourge and although I may not know much about if I'll betray him or not, I want a chance with him. I don't know why but I just do. I leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me naturally, pulling me close up on his chest. "Will you lay down with me?"

"Of course," he murmured, slowly leaning south so that we would both fall onto our backs. He pulled the covers up over us before holding me closer to him. "You know that my feelings for you are real right," he whispered in my ear.

"Yes," I replied, my eyes starting to droop again. "And you know that mine for you are real as well."

"Now I do. Now I do. Especially after everything you've heard and seen. The fact that you're even letting me hold you is amazing me. You're just amazing." Blush crossed my cheeks again.

"Thanks. I think you're pretty cool too." I let out a small yawn.

"Someone sounds tired." I nodded, snuggling my head into his chest. "You wanna go out tomorrow? You and me?"

"Sure. What time?"

"You'll know." He leaned down to peck a soft kiss at my lips before I once more drifted off into a peaceful sleep.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. I Wanna Know You Like That

**All characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 10 I Wanna Know You Like That**

_**I wanna be the first thing on your mind in the mornin'  
One who knows it's you when you're callin'  
Girls who dries your tears when they're fallin'  
I wanna know you like that  
I wanna be the one you run to when things get crazy  
The only girl that you call your baby  
One whose always got your back  
I wanna know you like that**_

_**I Wanna Know You Like That by Nikki Flores**_

I awoke with a groan, my arms tightening around the pillow I was laying on. My first guess was that Scourge had left. The second was that he wanted to go make a sandwich or something but didn't want to wake me so he put this pillow here. I rolled over to see him at my desk, twirling one of my colored pencils between his long fingers. His ice blue eyes were already staring down at me so our eyes connected effortlessly. Blush stretched across my cheeks under his intense but gentle stare. Without warning, he threw the pencil at me. Fucker got me right in the forehead. I glared at him in which he smirked. "Morning sunshine," he said.

"Was that necessary," I asked, rubbing my forehead.

"Yes," he said before widening his smirk. I rolled my eyes, getting out of my bed. He tilted his head at me as I slipped into my slippers and threw on my silk black robe. "Where are you going?"

"Bathroom," I said with a bit of blush on my cheeks. His smirk became lopsided. Amusement lied in his eyes but I knew that the smirk was to make me laugh. He looked younger when he did that though, more his age. I mean, now that I knew he was older mentally I could see how time had affected him in his eyes. Other than that, he looked like a normal hot teenager.

"Hurry back." I blushed deeper before heading out of my room. On the way back, I peeked into Auntie's room to see her fast asleep in her bed. A part of me felt the need to tell her everything that's happened these past couple days. I didn't know if she knew about any of the things that have been going on but she had the right to know. She was my guardian and as my guardian, she should have knowledge of what's going on. Leaving her in the dark may be safe for her but if I disappeared for longer and she noticed then that could cause a lot of trouble. Guess I was just going to have to ask Scourge. He'd probably know more about what to do and what benefits her safety.

When I returned to my room, Scourge was lounging on my bed with my phone in his hand. "What the hell are you doing," I asked, storming over to the bed. I was about to snatch the phone out his hand when he basically flew over to the opposite side of the room. In shock, I blinked a couple times. Did he really just move that fast? I barely saw him move at all. I only felt the wind from the speed.

"Looking through your pictures. You take beautiful pictures by the way. These selfies are amazing," he said, amusement laced strongly in his voice although his mouth remained a straight line.

"Can I have my phone back, please? I have to call Cody." Scourge looked up at me in a heartbeat, a muscle in his jaw jumping.

"Why," he asked, his voice hard. I had almost forgotten that he had already lost one girl to Cody. I guess he thought that he might lose me to him too. But the thing was with me and Cody is that we've known each other for years. Victoria met Cody suddenly when she fell for him. I only see Cody as my brother while Victoria saw him as a hot guy. Big difference there. I could still understand his cautiousness though.

"He said that he had to take care of some things but he'd be back with Chinese food. I want my damn food." Scourge chuckled at me. "What? I'm hungry." My stomach growled loudly in evidence for my statement.

"How about I take you out to get some food? I'll get you whatever you want."

"Okay. What time is it?" Scourge looked at my phone. "Will you give me back my phone?"

"It's noon." He looked up and threw my phone at me. I ducked so it hit my headboard on the bed instead of colliding with my face. "Nice dodge." I glared at him again.

"What is with you and throwing things at me today?" He shrugged.

"I'm just bored." He walked over to lay beside me on my bed. "Where do you want me to take you for lunch?" I blushed lightly as he started to wrap one of my long pink curls around his finger.

"Well there's this really good pizza place on 6th and Main. We could go there if you want." Scourge shrugged.

"Whatever you want." His hand left my curl to lightly graze my arm. My cheeks darkened even more. Why did he always feel the absolute need to touch me? "But first there's something else we gotta do." I raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" He smirked up at me.

"Come here." A small smile went up my lips as I bent down toward him. One of his arms went to wrap around my waist while his other hand came up to cup the back of my neck. The distance between our lips was closed quickly as was the distance between our bodies. He pressed me up against him tightly as he kissed me passionately. I melted against him, letting each kiss take me further into a sweet bliss. He licked and sucked at my bottom lip which confused me a bit. I didn't know if he was asking for permission to enter my mouth or if he just felt like kissing me that way. When he rolled, pinning me underneath him, I moaned. He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth, causing another small moan to escape me when his tongue began to wrestle with mine.

My stomach was tingling with tons of tiny butterflies as was my heart beating as fast as a humming bird's wings. With Scourge's body pressed on mine, pinning me down to the bed, I could barely think. The only things I could think about were kissing him and where making out could take us. I'd never been in a situation where you're making out and things just escalate. A part of me hoped that the situation wouldn't happen right now either. I mean, my aunt was still in the house and could walk in on us at any minute.

I pulled away from Scourge with a sad sigh. He tilted his head at me. "What's wrong? Do you not like where my hands are?" I could have laughed at his question. His hands were in my hair and gripping one of my hips. They hadn't moved from there since he first kissed me. Then again, he did know that I was a virgin and understood that I may get uncomfortable quickly.

"Your hands are fine. I just don't want to get too carried away." He nodded once before moving down to lightly graze kisses at my cheek and neck.

"Just tell me when you're ready to get dressed and I'll get off you," he whispered in my ear before kissing it. My face had to be as red as a tomato at this point. No one has ever kissed my neck like he's doing and damn it felt good. The way his tongue poked out in the kisses, causing them to be a bit wet. Damn, this boy was going to be the death of me.

"Well I am pretty hungry…" He chuckled, picking his head up so that it's hover over mine.

"Alright." He pecked my lips. "Meet me in the lobby when you're done here." I nodded. He smirked, kissing me softly one last time before finally getting off me. I watched as he opened my window and jumped out. For a second, I wanted to run over and make sure he didn't make a pancake of himself but I remembered that he did have wings. I got up and got into the shower. Once I got out, I threw on a pair of black jeans, a black tank with a design of a colorful flag on it and a pair of my black converses. I threw my pink curls up into a pony tail on the way out the door. Auntie was still asleep so I had just left a sticky note on her forehead to let her know that I was out with Scourge.

Speaking of the Dark Angel I was dating, he was leaning casually against the wall near the door. His ice blue eyes stared blankly out the window, sparkling as the sunlight hit them. He was wearing a plain fitted white V-neck tee shirt that made his eyes look lighter than they actually were, ripped light wash jeans and a pair of black boots. He looked to me as I walked up to him. "Hey," I said. He nodded to me. "Ready to go." He motioned for me to lead the way. I wanted to reach for his hand but thought better of it. He didn't want to hold my hand back at the Hell Tower when we were going to Lucifer. I get that maybe it was because he didn't want to show affection in the presence of the Devil but I was still afraid of being rejected. He walked beside me in silence as we hiked through the streets to my favorite pizza place. Cody and I have been coming here since we were kids. Even now as I looked around the rock n' roll theme of the restaurant, I felt relieved as some sort of my life still felt normal. Scourge and I sat in a booth near the window.

I stared at Scourge with a look of concern. He hadn't uttered a word since I'd come down to the lobby. That seemed strange to me. Scourge usually always had something to say. Even if it wasn't much, he'd still say it. I opened my mouth to speak when a pretty blonde girl with a tall skinny body walked up to our table. "Hello, my name is Ashley. I'll be your server today. May I start you off with some drinks," she said, her voice peppy though you could hear her chewing gum in between her words. The warm look she was giving Scourge pissed me off a bit.

"Rosy," Scourge murmured. I looked to him, seeing that he was oblivious to the Ashley's obvious interest in him.

"Um, I'll just have a root beer," I said. Scourge looked up at Ashley who almost jumped five feet in the air just from making eye contact.

"Two root beers, please," he said, letting his Hispanic accent show more. Ashley could have fainted.

"Coming right up," she said with a huge smile before walking off to get our drinks. I glared after her. Stupid little skinny bitch.

"What kind of pizza do you want," Scourge asked as he flipped through the menu.

"Um, pepperoni's fine. Why are you so quiet?"

"Okay. Do you want ice cream afterwards? I kind of want some ice cream."

"Scourge," I said, noticing that he was trying to avoid the question. He sighed, looking up at me.

"I was just thinking, that's all."

"About what?" He hesitated, letting his eyes gaze off to the outside world.

"Victoria…" My heart took a little stab. Of course he'd be thinking about her. Why wouldn't he? She was his first love after all and quite frankly, she did break his heart into tiny little pieces. But why would he be thinking of her when he's here with me?

"What about her?"

"Well, I was thinking about how I was so vulnerable around her. Like I put her on top of a pedestal only for her to knock the whole thing down. I'm trying to convince myself that it's okay to give you my all because you're not her. You're not going to betray me." His eyes hardened as he looked back over at me. "You're not going to betray me, right," he asked, his voice becoming a low growl.

"Of course not," I said, reaching out my hand to grab his. He looked at our hands and smirked. "Look, I know that we may not have known each other long but Cody and I have. He's like my twin brother. I would never leave you for him."

"What if it's not romantically? What if you just trust him more," Scourge asked, ripping his hand out from under mine. I frowned, not having an answer for that. I trusted Cody more than anything. That doesn't mean that I would leave Scourge's side. I liked him way too much to do anything stupid.

"Just trust me, okay," I said, looking deep into Scourge's ice blue eyes. I could see the hurt and the pain that my past doppelganger had put him through. I didn't blame him for being cautious and angry with everything but I needed him to understand that my intentions were not to hurt him or any of that nature. I only wanted to be with him.

"Okay," Scourge said with a sigh. Ashley came back with our drinks, shooting a flirty smile at Scourge.

"Are you ready to order," she said, not even glancing at me. Scourge barely spared her any attention since he was still staring at me.

"A pepperoni pizza please," he said politely, though I could tell he was annoyed with her. Blush covered my cheeks as he reached his hand out to intertwine it with mine. Ashley looked at our hands and her face twisted up into anger. She huffed before walking away. Scourge still didn't acknowledge her. Wow, he must be really into me. Ashley was a lot thinner than I was and a lot prettier. "So, do you want to know anything about me?"

"Well, how do you become a Dark Angel? Is there like a ritual or something?" Scourge looked down at our hands, rubbing his thumb against the back of my hand.

"Yea, but it's not a pretty ritual. Pretty disturbing if you ask me."

"Well, what goes on?" Scourge sighed.

"Do you really wanna know?" I nodded. "Okay, well, Lucifer has to break the mortal's neck and then has to give him His blood. Another Dark Angel – the Original Dark Angel – is present to also give blood to the mortal. At first the dead body can't take it so it twitches and does all this exorcist shit until its eyes become black and red and black wings tear out from its back." I grimaced. "Yea, it's not a pretty sight."

"Who's the Original Dark Angel? Was he at your ritual? Is he like old and wise?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that." I opened my mouth to defend myself but he spoke up. "Don't worry, it's cute." Ashley came back with our pizza, dropping it down in front of us before storming away. We both took a couple bites of our first slices before I spoke again.

"So who is he? Or she?" Scourge looked down, his chewing becoming a bit more tight and precise.

"Me." I almost choked on my bite. Scourge looked up at me, his ice blue eyes watching me carefully. "Are you scared?" I shook my head as I started coughing. Scourge pushed my drink toward me. I swallowed like crazy, trying to get the small bite down my throat. "Whoa, are you alright?" I nodded, wiping at my mouth.

"Yea, sorry. I just wasn't expecting that. How did you become a Dark Angel if you didn't do the ritual?"

"Lucifer kidnapped an Angel and mixed its blood with his and gave it to me after he tortured and killed me." He shrugged. "Once Lucifer has his mind set on something, there's almost nothing there to stop him."

"So you're the first one?" Scourge nodded. "Are you proud of it? Does it make you special?"

"To the other Angels, yes but not to Lucifer. To him, I'm just the first success of his creations," he said with a disgusted expression. It softened though once he spoke again. "Am I proud of it? Somewhat. I get respect from it. There's nothing more to that."

"Do you ever think about your family? Do you miss them?" Scourge looked away.

"The last time I saw my family was during the war when Victoria was still alive. They tried to destroy me since they were Angels now and I wasn't… I try not to think about them often but I don't miss them. I didn't really know any of them. My siblings abandoned me, my parents got murdered. I have no reason to miss them when honestly they have done nothing for me. All my parents did was give birth to me. Lucifer has taught me spun back time so that I could watch the past. My family was one of the worst ones you could think of. Honestly, I'm surprised they got into Heaven. It's no place for cruel people like them." His voice had taken a bitter turn, his eyes glaring out the window as if there was someone standing there that he wanted to shoot.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No, it's alright. You were curious. I understand. I don't really talk much about myself, do I?"

"No. Well not since you told me how much you wanted me," I said referring to the night before. Scourge chuckled, shaking his head as he looked back over at me.

"It's true, Rosy. I can't help it. You're beautiful and tempting. The only thing keeping me from getting what I want is that I like you and I don't wanna hurt you."

"So you've raped girls before," I asked lowly before taking a sip of my soda. He nodded, looking down in shame.

"Like I said before: as a Dark Angel you sometimes have to do things you don't want to do. After a while, you just get used to it and start to do it unconsciously. I don't mean to hurt girls but that's just in my nature." He gave my hand a squeeze. "Just know that I would never hurt you, okay?" I nodded, returning the squeeze.

"Okay."

"So I guess you're also probably wondering about your parents?"

"Yea. I mean, they're safe right?"

"In a way yes. They're not in danger or anything if that's what you mean."

"Yea, that's what I mean…" Scourge tilted his head at me as a small frown took over my lips. "Is there any way that maybe you can take me to go see them one day?"

"If that's what you want."

"Yes, it is." He nodded once.

"Then I will do my best." I squeezed his hand again.

"Thank you." He responded by bringing my hand up to his lips and kissing it softly. "Okay, now can we talk about normal things and have a normal date?" Scourge grinned.

"Of course." And that's just what we did. For once we didn't talk about anything that was going on but instead about ourselves, sports, hobbies and other normal topics. We spent the whole day talking as I showed him around New York. To my surprise, he had never been here before. Since he had been alive for so long, I had assumed that he must have been here before. He shrugged it off and said that he had spent most of his time in Puerto Rico, Mexico and other Spanish places because he just liked it better there. He promised that he'd take me to his hometown in Puerto Rico someday when the war was over. He didn't want to risk taking me there and then something breaks up. He told me that he was more worried about my life than his existence.

At the moment, it was around 8 o' clock and we were lounging in the grass in Central Park. "I can't believe you think you can beat me in a fight," Scourge said with a laugh.

"Don't underestimate me, Delgado. Just because I'm short does not mean that I can't kick your ass." He raised his eyebrow into that perfect arch of his.

"Bring it on, chica." Before I could try to jump on him after sitting, he tackled me back down to the ground. He settled on my hips before starting to tickle me. I laughed under him, trying to grab his hands. "Still think you can beat me now, huh," he asked, a smirk on his lips.

"So unfair," I got out from between my laughs. He stopped tickling me to playfully slap my thigh. "You cheated." His smirk grew.

"And what are you going to do about me cheating?" He leaned down onto me, our lips inches apart. "Because I think I need to be punished for being such a bad boy," he said, his voice low and seductive.

"Mmm, I guess the punishment would be no kissing me." He poked out his bottom lip.

"Aw man." I smiled.

"I never said I couldn't kiss you." He smirked again before I kissed him softly. We kissed for a little while until we heard the sound of someone clearing their throat. We both looked up to see Cody standing above us, his arms crossed and his face in a glare at Scourge. I scrambled up from under Scourge, my cheeks burning red. I felt so awkward. I mean, how else was I supposed to feel when my best friend who is supposedly in love with me walks in on me and my crush making out? "Hey Cody," I stuttered out. He shifted his glare to me.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been looking all over for you," he told me, his glare softening. The anger was replaced by concern and worry.

"I went out for pizza with Scourge and then we kind of just wandered around."

"Are you okay? You're not hurt right?"

"No. I'm fine."

"Relax your boner," Scourge said, standing up beside me. He looked unconcerned about Cody's silent accusation that he would hurt me. "Don't you have better things to do besides stalk a happy couple like preaching to the poor or something?" Cody's eyes went up in rage.

"Listen here, you good for nothing piece of filth-"

"Ohh, I almost forgot you can't curse. I think you meant to call me an asshole, correct?" Cody's glare intensified.

"You'd better shut up or I'll-"

"Or you'll what? You know you can't beat me. I think we established that years ago. I'm stronger than you'll ever be."

"Wanna bet?" Cody made a move toward Scourge but I got in the way.

"No fighting," I said firmly, looking between the two boys who were glaring at each other.

"Move, Rosy," Scourge said just as Cody told me "Step aside."

"No," I said to answer both of them. "You two are not going to fight each other." Scourge grabbed me and pulled me against him, pressing his lips against mine. Like any other time when he's kissed me, I melted against him. The kiss didn't last long since Scourge's lips were ripped away from mine. I looked to see Scourge and Cody rolling down the hill, throwing punches at each other. "Shit," I said, as I started to run down after them. When they stopped rolling, Cody was on top of Scourge. My best friend pounded into my crush's face with what looked like no mercy. I'd never seen Cody angry before so I was actually a bit scared of the rage in his eyes. "Stop," I yelled, feeling a bit helpless. Compared to their strength, I probably would just be an annoyance if I tried to separate them.

Scourge kneed Cody in the ribs, knocking the breath out of him before kicking my best friend off him. His mouth was a bit bloody but nothing anyone couldn't handle. At my bet, Scourge was probably used to worse pain than that. Scourge took the opportunity to get on top of Cody and give him blows that even I heard from the few feet away I was. Cody tried to hold up against them, punching Scourge in his ribs and jaw but that didn't seem to faze the Dark Angel one bit. Cody then resorted to choking him. Scourge did seem fazed by that, so in return, he twisted Cody's wrist that was on his neck. My best friend yelled in pain.

"Stop," I yelled again. "Scourge stop," I yelled. Tears started to stream down my face. They were fighting as if they wanted to kill each other. Maybe they did but that doesn't mean that it wasn't traumatizing. Cody slapped Scourge off him before elbowing him right in his ribs. I heard a crack just before Scourge cried out in the pain. "STOP," I yelled at my loudest before one of the two could try to get an upper hand on the other. They both looked to me, surprised. Cody's face crumpled up a bit at the sight of my crying while Scourge just looked like he felt bad. "Please stop," I whispered, my voice starting to crack. Cody scrambled up and I was in his arms in a second.

"I'm sorry, Rosy. I'm so sorry," he whispered gently in my ear, stroking my hair. I knew this tone of his voice. It was the one he used whenever I was upset and scared. He'd always hold me close and comfort me. Another bit of familiarity of my normal life again struck relief in me.

"Angel," Scourge said as I felt a hand stroke my arm. My head shot up to look at him. I was about to question how he knew that nickname until I remembered that he said he'd watched me all my life. Usually I would snap if someone had called me that but the way he said it. The tone of his voice when he said it. All of it felt right. "I can take you home," he said, extending his hand out to me.

"Rosy," Cody said causing me to look up at him. He shook his head. "Don't," he murmured. "I can take you home. I can get you there _safely_."

"I'm not going to hurt her," Scourge snapped.

"You said the same damn thing about Victoria and what did you do? You killed her!"

"Rosy's not Victoria! She's not going to choose you over me! You wouldn't do that now would you," Scourge said, looking down at me for the last sentence.

"Right now, I just wanna go home," I said weakly. Seeing them halfway kill each other had practically traumatized me. If I thought that was bad then I'm really not looking forward to the war they both keep talking about.

"Who do you want to take you?" Cody asked, running his fingers through my curly ponytail.

"Neither of you have to take me. I can walk there by myself. I'll be okay."

"You can't go by yourself."

"And why not," I asked, looking up at my best friend in confusion.

"I'm sure you know there's more of creatures like _him _running around here. If they see you unprotected, who knows what they'll do." I nodded once before looking down. "Come on," he said, scooping my legs out from under me so that he could hold me bridal style. I looked to Scourge who was standing there with a sad look on his face.

"Will you be there when I get there," I asked him.

"Do you want me to be there," he asked.

"Yes. Please." He nodded once before shooting Cody one last glare and flying up into the sky. I watched after him as his wings came out from his back and he flew down in the sparkly night sky.

Cody took me home in silence, not scolding me or questioning me about Scourge. Honestly, it took me by surprise. Then again, he must know that no matter what he says, I'm still going to do what I want to do. He's known me for long enough to know that fact. When we arrived to my apartment, he set me down onto my feet. "Be careful," he told me before kissing my cheek and walking away.

"Cody," I called after him causing him to look back at me. "Thank you," I told him. He nodded.

"I love you, you know that don't you."

"I love you too." Cody smiled softly before walking away. We both knew that those words weren't romantically meaningful but yet in a more friendly, brother-sister kind of way. Auntie was making dinner in the kitchen when I came in. She told me it would be done in a couple minutes before I wandered into my room. Scourge was there, lounging on my bed casually. When he saw me, he got up to kiss me.

"I have to go run an errand real quick. I'll be back when you're done eating," he told me. I nodded. He kissed me again before going out through the window. Surprisingly he was back by the time I got done my spaghetti tacos in which I had to force down my throat since my appetite had been ruined by the fight. I didn't ask what he did or where he was. I just went in the bathroom to change before laying on his chest in the bed. He fell asleep before I did. He looked peaceful though. A lot younger too. I couldn't help but to trace his facial features with my hand gently. He opened his eyes after an hour and looked at me through slits. "Go to sleep," he told me, pressing himself even more against me.

"I can't with your sexiness so close to me," I said with a smile. He shook his head before kissing me softly.

"How about we make out for a bit and then go to sleep?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Hm," he said before pressing his lips onto mine once more.

**Whoa, this chapter was long as I don't know what! But that happens when you're home in the summer haha. So I'm kind of dying to know: Who do you think is better for Rosy? Cody or Scourge?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	11. Come Clean

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs. **

**Ch. 11 Come Clean**

_**Let the rain fall down  
And wake my dreams  
Let it wash away  
My sanity  
'Cause I wanna feel the thunder  
I wanna scream  
Let the rain fall down  
I'm coming clean**_

_**Come Clean by Hilary Duff**_

"Good morning sleepy head," I told my boyfriend as he slowly stirred awake. I had been drawing him from my spot at my desk, taking in his youthful sleeping face. He groaned as he rolled onto his back. "Hey turn back over," I commanded. He merely groaned again but did as he was told. He put a hand on his face.

"What time is it," he asked groggily.

"About 10 in the morning," I told him. I grabbed the steaming hot plate of eggs and bacon sitting on my desk and walked over to him. "I made you breakfast," I said, offering the plate out to him.

"Thanks babe," he said as he took the plate. I smiled at him before going back to sit at my desk to finish my drawing. These past few weeks, Scourge and I have been hanging out a lot. Of course I made time for Cody like any best friend would but Scourge was almost always at my side. The only times he left would be if he had to go run an errand or something. I never asked what he did and he didn't seem to want to talk about them so I left the topic alone. Anyway, he had begun to call me his girlfriend so in return I called him my boyfriend. Before I met him, I never really believed in a romantic love but now being with him: I believed it more than I should. Auntie told me I was falling in love but I thought that it was too fast for that. I'm not that easy. "So, what do you want to do today," he asked after finishing a bite of eggs.

"I don't know. Cody called and said that he has something important to tell me. I'm not sure what it is but I have to meet him later on." Scourge's eyes immediately hardened at the sound of Cody's name. They were probably always going to hate each other and would never get along. I learned that the hard way when I tried to make them have dinner with me one night. They halfway near killed each other again. Since then, I just kept them apart and tried to talk little about the other.

"Oh. Well how much time do you have until then?" I looked to the clock that lay on my nightstand.

"A couple hours. He said to meet him at 3."

"What time will you be back?" I shrugged.

"It depends how much information he has and how much we have to talk about it." Honestly, I wasn't really looking forward to talking about whatever Cody had to tell me. These past few weeks, I'd actually felt normal again. Whatever new news about this Angel/Demon stuff will just whip me back into the terrible reality that I'm not normal. Scourge grunted in an answer. I looked back down to finish my drawing of him. Sure enough I had captured the sharp angles of his face that softened when he was asleep, the little part of his lips, his thick eyelashes laying against his cheeks. He looked beautiful, as always.

"So, Lucifer wants another meeting with you," he said, his mouth full. I would've yelled at him like I usually do but my head shot up at that. I hadn't heard from Lucifer since I was at the Hell Tower. What could he possibly want now that I know the truth?

"Why?" I asked. Scourge looked up at me through his lashes, shrugging. "Is it about my decision about the war?"

"More than likely," Scourge said, his tone neutral before he took the last bite of his eggs. "Want a piece of bacon," he asked, waving one of the strips at me.

"No thanks." I cradled my sketchbook against my chest. I hadn't really thought about what I was going to do about this whole war thing. Honestly, I thought the war was everlasting – no winner or loser. Good and evil balance each other out. If one won than the other would probably have too much power. Then again, there can never be too much good. But that's not the side Lucifer wants me on.

"You okay," Scourge asked as he got up from the bed to kneel down in front of me. I blinked back my tears, realizing how little time I actually had to choose. I could either let Hell rein on Earth or get killed. Neither of them sounded too good to me. The only thing that ever made me see the bright side of siding with Lucifer was that I'd be with Scourge.

"Not really," I admitted. My boyfriend tilted his head at me, waiting patiently for me to explain. "I just really never thought about what I was going to do."

"You're siding with Lucifer. Aren't you," Scourge asked, narrowing his eyes a little. I got a little scared as his eyes flashed red but got a hold of myself. Maybe he could see my reasoning. I doubt it but I could try. Just as long as I said that I wasn't siding with Heaven.

"And let demons roam the Earth freely and cause even more damage to the world? What if Lucifer turns the world into Hell?"

"It already is Hell, Rosalinda," Scourge said, his voice hard.

"It could be worse. As much as I hate the world: I'm not going to let it be destroyed."

"So you're just going to let Heaven take over? Rosy, you don't even know if Heaven is good or not?"

"Oh and Hell is good?" Scourge glared at me, causing me to cradle my sketchbook even closer. I felt kind of stupid, acting as if a stupid little sketchbook could actually protect me from Scourge's wrath. He's probably laugh before beating me with it. "Look, I just haven't exactly thought things through."

"What is there to think through? You said you wouldn't betray me. I mean, don't you want me and you to be together forever?"

"Of course I do but-"

"Then there is nothing to think through." I looked down feeling a bit small under his ice blue eyes' gaze. Although my decision would probably have nothing to do with our relationship, I was starting to see that I would have to be. Even though Scourge looked like an Angel, he was on the dark side. It may not have been his choice but he was there. He had to obey Lucifer and fight on his side no matter what his own personal feelings were. Seeing as how old he was and how long he's been with Lucifer, I could see that even his personal feelings were loyal to his Creator.

"When is Lucifer expecting us," I asked, changing the subject. Scourge got up with a sigh, walking toward the window. My heart stopped for a second, thinking he might leave until he stopped at my nightstand and grabbed his phone.

"Today is fine," he said, checking something on his cell. "Do you wanna go now?"

"Sure."

"Alright. Just let me go shower and get dressed." He opened the window and began to hop out. "I'll be back in a couple minutes."

"Wait," I called out to Scourge before he could disappear. He looked to me, impatience sketched all over his beautiful face. I hurried over to him to lightly press my lips against his. To my relief, he kissed me back for a moment before pulling away. He smirked at me before jumping down. A sigh escaped my lips before I walked out to the kitchen to clean off Scourge's plate. Auntie was in the kitchen, looking over some papers. She looked up at me and smiled.

"Hey, I saw you cooked breakfast. It was delicious," she said. I nodded, shooting her a smile. "The walls also have ears. Now I don't mind Scourge staying over as long as you two don't get too caught up now." I blushed deeply.

"Auntie, we have our limits." She raised an eyebrow.

"Mhm, whatever you say. Just be lucky I don't bust in the door when I hear moaning." My cheeks got even redder. Okay so that was totally Scourge's fault. He was the one who wanted to put his hands where they weren't supposed to be. I tried to push him off but that only gave him inspiration to do it more. Damn him, just damn him.

"Yes, _mother_," I said to mock her before going back into my room. I changed out of my sweatpants and camisole into a pair of white checkered skinnies, a blood tank and a black half jacket. I simply straightened my curls and threw on a pair of my black boots. Scourge knocked at the window by the time I was done. He was dressed in a fitted red top with black jeans and black converses. "Stalking me," I asked with a smile as I opened the window to let him in.

"Hey, I picked out my clothes first so technically I think you were the one stalking me," he said before pecking my lips. "Not that I mind." I giggled, happy that our disagreement earlier had been forgotten for the moment. "Now come on, can't keep Lucifer waiting." He scooped me up into his arms before jumping out the window. His wings spread out from his back before gravity could react and we were soaring up into the clouds. Scourge had taken me flying plenty times these past few weeks so I was used to it. Yet, I still felt my fingers itch to draw the beautiful city from the distance I was at. Usually I would try to keep the image in my head so that I could draw at it at a later time but my memory would always falter. When we arrived to the Hell Tower, I noticed how unusually quiet it was.

"Where's Dante," I asked, looking around curiously for the Dark Angel who I had actually befriended. Scourge looked confused as well, looking around as well.

"I don't know." We continued down the hallway, our hands intertwined, to Lucifer's office. The eerie quiet of the tower was really starting to creep me out. Usually there was always some type of noise that would indicate that some of the other residents were here but now there was nothing. That was strange. Looking up at Scourge's facial expression, I could tell that he was also a bit surprised at the emptiness of the tower.

When we entered Lucifer's office, we not only saw him but also another man. This one had dark brown wavy hair that he had gelled back, deep auburn eyes, a tall broad build and a hard expression. "Damian, what's going on," Scourge asked, looking to the new man. Ah, so this was his guardian? I had never seen him before until now. I could see why Auntie had thought he was cute due to his looks but creepy because of the stare of his eyes. It was almost as if he was looking deep into your soul. "Where is everyone?"

"Training. You will start as well tomorrow morning. Don't worry, you'll have plenty time to spend with her," Damian said, his voice of a British accent. His auburn eyes turned to me as he said the last part. "My, you do look like Victoria."

"Thanks. I've been getting that a lot," I said, leaning toward Scourge a bit more. "Training, you said? Training for what?"

"The war, dear," Lucifer said, waving the filled wine glass in his hand. Scourge and I exchanged a puzzled look.

"So soon," Scourge asked, looking between his Guardian and his Creator in confusion. Lucifer sighed, taking a sip of his wine.

"We need to start preparing. We are going to begin Phase 1 soon. After that, all other events will begin to follow. If we want to get the upper hand then we need to be prepared." Lucifer's glowing red eyes slid their gaze to me. "I assume your decision has already been made, young one." I shrunk under Lucifer's gaze alone but when both Damian and Scourge turned their attention towards me as well: I just wanted to lay down and die.

"Not exactly," I murmured, looking down sheepishly. Scourge stiffened up next to me, probably from anger. "I just need more time to confirm things, is all," I said, glancing up at Lucifer's unreadable expression.

"Time," he asked, his voice thick of disbelief. He took a step in my direction. "Dear Rosalinda, you wouldn't turn your back on the one who Created you, now would you? Why, with your powers-"

"What powers," I asked, tilting my head. "I don't remember you mentioning powers before." Lucifer pressed his lips together, trying not to either sneer or smile in amusement.

"Miguel will explain and train you on how to use them. You're about his equivalent when it comes to that department."

"So you're saying I'm like a Dark Angel?"

"Miguel is not just a Dark Angel, Rosalinda," Damian said, his voice low. A wicked smile went up Lucifer's lips as he tilted his head in an odd angle. It scared the hell out of me.

"And you are not just a mere human," the Devil's mesmerizing voice said in a mocking tone. "The two of you together – bonded will be unstoppable. All you have to do is make the right choice."

"Choosing you isn't the right choice," I said, keeping my voice strong. "If I join you, the whole world will burn straight down to the ground."

"Rosy," Scourge said sharply, his ice blue eyes shooting daggers down at me. I glanced up at him, flinching at the look he was giving me.

"Well it's true," I muttered, crossing my arms across my chest.

"Rosalinda," Lucifer said, grabbing my attention again. "I'm giving you just a couple more weeks to make your decision. While you're thinking, Miguel will be training you. Not to be in the aid of the Angels though. No, only the darkness of your powers. Just keep in mind my own power as you make your decision." He smiled at me before letting it fall, making his face dark. His ruby eyes flickered to my boyfriend. "Get her out of my sight," he said, his voice hard. Scourge grabbed my arm not with gentleness and dragged me out the room.

"Ow, you're hurting me," I said, trying to get him to ease up. It only tightened as he walked faster. Not even thirty seconds after we left the room, I was left stumbling to keep up. He might as well have picked me up and taken me to wherever we were going. "Scourge would you stop," I yelled, trying to pull my arm from his grip. To my relief, he let my arm go. But he threw me into his room. I stumbled onto his bed, face first. What the hell, man? I turned over to glare at him.

"What the fuck is wrong with you," Scourge yelled at me. I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Me? Well other than the fact that I'm some kind of Satanic Conception and I have to fight in some type of immortal war, I have no idea. Oh plus the fact that I have powers now. That's great!"

"That's not what I'm talking about! You can't just walk up to Lucifer and tell him that his plans are bad! Don't you think he knows that? Rosy, you can't play around with him! If you don't choose him then he will kill you!"

"Who ever said he was going to get near me?" Scourge gave me a long look before his glare intensified.

"Your weak little friend won't be able to hide you forever. Besides, I do know how to track you very well."

"So you're saying you'd kill me if it came down to it?"

"Rosy, if you picked Heaven over Hell then I'd have no choice but to kill you," he snapped. "For once, I'm not worrying about whatever twisted plans Lucifer has in his brain! I'm worried about your safety! I don't want to hurt you, Rosalinda but dammit if I have to then I will!" He kneeled down in front of me, his face falling a bit. "You told me you wouldn't betray me. Going over to their side is betraying me, Rosy. I thought you wanted to be with me."

"And I do."

"So what is there standing in the way of your decision? We went through this earlier. If you want to be with me then there should be nothing to think about."

"Yes there is. There's the sake of humanity to think about. If I let Lucifer take over then I don't know what'll happen."

"And you know what'll happen if Heaven wins? Rosy, there's a dark tunnel of what ifs with whichever decision you choose to make. All I'm asking is that you don't make the wrong choice."

"But choosing a guy over the whole entire world is making the wrong choice," I thought aloud. After I realized I'd said it out loud, I covered my mouth with my hand. It was too late though. Scourge had already heard me. The damage had already been done. "Scourge, I'm so sorry," I murmured to my green haired boyfriend who was looking at me in a mixture of shock and anger. "I just-"

"I know what you think," he said, his voice cold. His jaw tightened as he looked away. Without another word, he got up and walked away from me. His wings outstretched from his back, signaling me to get up as well. The silent message was clear. We were leaving. The fly back to my apartment was silent. A deadly silence at that. I knew that my decision as important but I'd never thought about it. I'd never realized that I had to choose between what's right and what's wrong. Between my best friend and my boyfriend. Between if I wished to live or to die. All the thinking made tears come to me eyes, causing me to clutch onto Scourge tighter. He looked down at me, his eyes softening. To comfort me, he kissed my forehead. It helped, seeing as he was pissed at me. At least now I knew that he would still be there for me no matter how mad he was at me.

"I have to go meet with Cody," I said once we were back in my room. Scourge nodded, not meeting my gaze.

"Lucifer gave me some errands to do. I should get going," Scourge said, his voice low. I put my hand on his arm before he could go anywhere. He looked down at me, raising an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at myself, shocked myself at what I was about to say. Never in my life did I think I would say this so soon in my life and actually mean it. Then again, nothing I think anymore ever turns up right.

"I love you," I told him. I don't know what I was expecting from Scourge but I knew that it wasn't for him to stare at me with an unreadable expression for a moment before having him jump out the window. After that, I will admit that I felt like an idiot. Scourge was a Dark Angel for Heaven's sake. I didn't know if he could even love. Yes, I know he had feelings for me but feelings don't mean much when your heart is as cold as ice.

I trudged off to meet with Cody in a depressed state. Maybe I had been expecting Scourge to tell me that he loved me back. Maybe I wanted him to scoop me up into his arms and kiss me passionately. Maybe I even wanted for the kiss to take us further down the line. Or maybe I just wanted to let him know that how I felt about him wasn't going to change. "What's wrong," Cody asked, noticing my damp cheeks as I approached the bench he was sitting on. A beautiful girl was with him. Her hair was a bronze color that radiated a glow and fell into beautiful ringlets. Her big eyes were a honey color that dominated her face, taking away interest from her small nose and thin pink lips. She was a thing girl, probably a zero in pants and an extra, extra small in shirts. She was breathtaking though. There was no doubt in my mind that she was Angel. It wasn't like I met new people who were actually normal anymore.

"I'm fine," I sniffled, wiping at my cheeks. On the walk here, I hadn't noticed that I'd been crying. That shows how much I pay attention to myself and what I'm actually doing with my life. "Who's this," I asked, motioning to the girl before Cody could press any more questions on me.

"I'm Annabelle," the girl said, gracefully flouncing to her feet. She held out her glowing hand out to me. "You're Rosalinda," she said, her voice like music from a waterfall. Soft and sweet but also powerful. I shook her hand, letting the small burst of light that came through me at her touch flow without a reaction.

"Yes," I said, suddenly hating how soft and innocent my voice sounded. After dating a Dark Angel for who knows how long, I would expect it could be a bit tougher.

"I'm guessing you have yet to make a decision." I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. There's just much more to think about than I thought."

"Because you're rational," Annabelle said softly, not meaning any harm by it. "You love one of them but you also know what they're doing is wrong. Very understandable."

"You left out the part where they're threatening my life," I said, running a hand through my hair. Cody stood up, putting his hand on the small of my back.

"You should know that I won't let anything happen to you," he said, his blue gaze intense. I leaned against him in weariness. This was much more work than I had once thought it out to be. Why couldn't I just be normal like all the other kids? Why'd I have to the freak who played with voodoo dolls and shit? Cody's arms encircled me in a friendly but also protective embrace.

"Yes, we have improved our wards of safety for you in case they try anything." Suddenly an idea sparked in Annabelle's honey eyes. Cody caught it as well, raising an eyebrow at his fellow Angel.

"What are you thinking," he asked. A small smile grazed Annabelle's lips.

"That we make her a spy. She can act as if she is on Lucifer's side when really she is one ours. They would never suspect it. As smart as they'd like to sound, they are fooled quite easily. We can give you a bracelet so that you can communicate with us whenever you get information and you can't speak orally. Or so that we can hear in on what's going on. Don't worry, we'll give you full Angel protection and everything. We can give you time if you-"

"No, it's too dangerous," Cody said, pulling me closer against him. I looked down, thinking over what she said. It wasn't a bad plan. It wasn't a bad plan at all. Sure it was dangerous though. If Scourge found out then he'd probably rip my head off. Still, it was worth a try.

"I'm in," I said, causing Cody to raise an eyebrow down at me. Before he could say anything, I put a finger to his lips. "I'll be fine. Besides, Scourge trusts me. All we need is for Lucifer and the others to trust me too."

"And what happens when they figure out that they've been tricked," Cody asked, still skeptical about the plan. I looked to Annabelle, hoping that she'd have a decent answer. Yet, her beautiful face looked as if she were at a loss for words.

"Cody, once they train me-"

"Rosy, you're underestimating their power."

"But if I side with you guys openly then I'm definitely dead and Scourge will probably hate my guts just like he hates Victoria's. At least with this, it gives me a little more time to live. Who knows, maybe they won't find out." Cody sighed, looking down.

"I just really don't like this. I mean, once Miguel finds out…"

"I know. He could kill me."

"Not could. He _will_ kill you, that's not to be mistaken." I looked away, trying to find some way to reassure Cody that I had to do this. Siding with the good side but faking it with the bad guys. I wouldn't give into any of their evil schemes but I would just tag along and watch. Besides, if I just focus more on Scourge then he shouldn't really notice. Or at least I hoped he wouldn't.

"She'll be fine," Annabelle said, shooting me a supportive smile. I returned the smile with ease. Even though I knew Cody had faith in me, it helped to know that someone was down with my decision. A suicide decision maybe but it was the only plan we had that could keep me alive while helping them out. My vow on how I wouldn't betray Scourge rang back into my head, causing me to feel a bit bad. Once he finds out about this, he definitely was going to rip my heart out with his bare hands. Lying to his face was going to be hard. Especially now with the way that I feel about him.

"Alright, just be careful. Annabelle, make sure you have those bracelets by tomorrow. Rosy, you know what to do." I nodded just as my phone rang. I pulled out of Cody's embrace to answer it.

"Scourge," I answered, my heart fluttering a bit. Damn, this was going to be a bit harder than I thought.

"I'm sorry," he sighed out, his voice weary. "I didn't mean to go so hard on you about your decision, it's just that I don't want to lose you and then you say that you love me and-"

"Scourge," I said, shutting him up momentarily. "I have something to tell you."

"Can I say something first?"

"Sure. Of course."

"Well, I love you too." Blush spread across my cheeks as did a huge smile arise on my face. "I know it hasn't been very long but I do love you and I just want to spend as much time as we can together before this war."

"I know but I have something you should know…"

"What," Scourge asked, his voice suddenly hard.

"I've made my decision." I looked to Cody and Annabelle who were watching me with cautious but also curious. With a soft but also devious smile, I sent them a small mental message. _Let the games begin. _

**Whoa, daring plan they've got there. Can't wait to see how Rosy puts it all into motion **

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	12. Chemicals React

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except for my OCs.**

**Ch. 12 Chemicals React**

_**We lived  
We loved  
We hurt  
we jumped  
We're right  
We're wrong  
We're weak  
We're strong  
We lived to love**_

_**Chemicals React by Aly and AJ**_

I walked into the apartment after my meeting with Cody and Annabelle in the park to see my aunt sitting on the couch, looking through an old photo album. There was a sad, nostalgic expression on her face as her green eyes gazed over the pictures. I walked up beside the couch, painting a soft smile on my face. "Hey Auntie," I said, causing her to look up at me. She smiled at me.

"Hey baby, how was your day," she asked, closing the photo album. I nodded, taking a seat next to her on the couch.

"It was good," I lied. Honestly, my day could be far from good. Sure Scourge told me he loved me and everything but I still couldn't come to terms with the fact that I was playing him somewhat. When he found out about my secret alliance, he's gonna rip my head off. I didn't want to think about what was to come when that day came and all Hell would go down. But it is what I have to do…

"You know it is okay for Scourge to sleep over. You don't have to sneak him around. I trust you enough to know that you guys will do nothing more than sleep." I blinked back into the conversation when she spoke. Funny how she said, do nothing more than sleep. Then again, making out isn't really as bad as what she's thinking about.

"Thanks for that." I poked her arm. "And when are you going to get a boyfriend? I mean, you're single, you're young, you're charming, and you're beautiful. Where are all the hot guys for you?" Auntie laughed, putting her arm over my shoulder to pull me into a soft hug.

"Honey, I've got to keep my eye on you and your boyfriend. Besides, I don't have time for a guy right now. I wanted to tell you that my collection caught interest and I found a small spot for the boutique."

"Oh my gosh, Auntie, that's amazing," I yelled, hugging her even tighter. My aunt loved designing clothes and had always dreamed of opening her own shop with all her original clothes. Now that her dream was getting put into action, I couldn't help but to be happy for her. "So hardworking, independent, and does it all in heels. Great bio for your dating portfolio." My aunt laughed but rolled her eyes.

"Lord help me, this child is trying to set me up on a date." I giggled at my aunt, causing her to smile at me. "You and Scourge have been getting pretty close lately. Anything you wanna tell me?" Blush started to lightly come across my cheeks.

"I love him and he loves me."

"I knew it," auntie said with a snap of her fingers. "You've changed so much since you met him." I tilted my head in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Auntie shrugged, moving some of my hair out of my face.

"You're not as rough edged and angry anymore."

"I guess," I said with a shrug. "He just makes me happy. Like, I can be myself around him."

"So you've told him about the nightmares? About your little habit? About your problem?"

"Yes, he knows everything. He's a good listener. He doesn't judge me or look at me weird. He just takes it in and then holds me. He's not the type who will tell me it'll all be okay but he does comfort me when I need it." A small smile went across my lips as I said this. Scourge really did listen to me when I needed to get things off my chest about everything that's going on. The past couple weeks, I've been having more vivid dreams about Victoria and what she did. Sometimes I even have flashes of what I think is her death. One night I woke up screaming to find Scourge lying next to me. He had put his hand over my mouth so that my aunt wouldn't hear me and bust in like she usually does. I remember looking up at his emotionless face, wondering what he was thinking. Scourge had pulled me closer against him and started murmuring things in my ear. Since I was still half asleep, I'm not quite sure what they were – even they were even English words – but I do know that it calmed my nerves and I fell back to sleep.

"Well that's good. You know, I'd like to see his face around here much more. He has a nice voice and everything but speaking face to face would be nice too." I giggled, shaking my head. "Why don't you call him and ask him over for dinner tonight?"

"Really? Tonight," I asked, surprised. I didn't think that it would be that quick that she'd want to have dinner with him but my aunt can be a bit random and spontaneous.

"Of course! Why not?" I forced a smile at her as I took my phone out of my pocket. I kind of hoped he didn't pick up as I dialed his number and heard it ring. After the fight about my decision, I was kind of worried. Sure, I'm guessing we're over it since I did make my choice – well the fake one – and it was what he wanted. Then again this is my first relationship somewhat so I have no idea what to really expect.

"Hello," Scourge answered after a couple of rings. Soft blush crept up my cheeks at the sound of his deep Hispanic accented voice.

"Hey Scourge. Are you free tonight?"

"Yea, I told you I'd spend the night with you already."

"My aunt wants you to have dinner with us tonight," I said glancing at my aunt who was staring at me with a soft smile on her face.

"Why," Scourge asked, annoyance etched into his voice. Obviously he wasn't in that good of a mood. Maybe it was better if we just rescheduled for a later time or something. If Scourge was irritable then that didn't mean for good results.

"Because she wants to see your face around here or something. I don't know. Parent stuff. Will you come?"

"Do you want me to? If you do then I'll do it but if you don't then I'll just see you later on."

"I want you to."

"Alright," he said before hanging up. I smiled at my aunt, causing her to yelp in excitement before getting up and running into the kitchen. With a soft sigh, I got up and followed her into the kitchen. She was scrambling around, pulling out different ingredients.

"What to make, what to make. Should I make some cake or something for dessert? Do u guys want little appetizer things? What are you in the mood for," she asked quickly, looking to me at the last part. I only stared at her, raising an eyebrow. "What? I don't want to make a bad impression on your boyfriend."

"He doesn't get scared away easily, trust me. But just make whatever you want. He's not going to care."

"Alright, if you say so." A knock rang at the door. "Is that him?"

"Probably. We'll just hang out in my room until dinner's ready, okay?"

"Okay. It might take a while so if you guys get carried away," she threw a condom at me to finish her sentence. Why the hell did she have condoms in a kitchen drawer is beyond me but I do know that I turned red from her giving it to me. She giggled as I quickly walked out the room to answer the door. Indeed, Scourge was leaning in the doorway. He looked down at me, his mouth remaining a line. "Hey," he said.

"Hi. Are you okay," I asked, grabbing his hand to pull him inside the apartment. His gaze went down to our hands, a softness filling his cold eyes.

"Let's talk in your room." I nodded, tugging him down the hall. Auntie spotted us as we passed and yelled a hello to Scourge. He faked a polite smile and told her hello. A frown took over my lips. If I could tell that he was faking smiles then I knew something was definitely wrong. Usually I couldn't exactly tell what expressions were forced with Scourge. Only when they were genuine and meaningful I could tell because it reached his eyes. This time, it was too clear that the smile was fake.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on," I asked as I took a seat on my bed. Scourge shut the door behind him before taking a seat next to me.

"It's nothing. I just have a lot on my mind," he said, tucking a stray curl behind my ear. Tingles ran on my skin from where he touched me, the cold sensation turning to a warm one.

"Like what?"

"The war, you, training. Stuff like that." I intertwined our fingers, turning so that I could put my legs over his lap. Now I could look at him fully. His jaw was tight as was his eyes a bit hard. Though his face held a soft look since he was looking at me, I could tell that there was something bothering him.

"What about me are you thinking about?"

"Your decision. How you said you love me. How much I love you." I blushed at the last part since he purred it. He would be the one who would try to seduce me when he knows damn well that there's something he's not telling me.

"What about my decision? Isn't that what you wanted?"

"No, it is. I'm just surprised because of how strong you were against our plans with what we're going to do if we win which we will win with you on our side. Is there a real reason behind you choosing us or is it because of something I said? I didn't mean to scare you or anything. I just-"

"I know, you don't wanna lose me. I understood that. But I also remembered how I said that I'd never betray you. And I'm not going to. Scourge, I love you and if loving you means siding with Lucifer then I guess it's just what I have to do." Damn, I hated how I lied right through my teeth. I hated lying to him in general. Not only were the consequences of all this bad but this would really hurt him when he found out everything was lie. Not only would he probably kill me but he'd probably break down even more. How could I do this to him?

"I love you too, Rosy," he said before leaning down to kiss my lips softly. I kissed him back, letting him pull me into his lap. My hands got tangled in his hair as he gripped my sides, pulling me close against him. His tongue lightly traced my lips before teasing them open with small licks. I opened my mouth as he fell onto his back. A giggle escaped my lips after I yelped from the surprise movement. He chuckled, pulling out the kiss.

"Noo," I whined, pressing my lips back onto his. We resumed to make out as he rolled so that he was on top of me. I could feel my body heat rising as his hands slowly started to caress my thighs from above the fabric of my skinnies. Cautiously, with blush painted across my face, I slid my fingers under his tee shirt and lightly skimmed his washboard abs with my hands. He moved his hands to lift me up a bit so that he could slide off my half jacket.

"You seem scared to touch me," Scourge murmured into my ear, taking my wrists into his hands. He pressed my hands flat against his hard stomach. I could feel the scars that laid on his smooth skin, causing me to shiver.

"I don't want to hurt you," I whispered back, tracing one of my fingers over a scar. He pecked a kiss under my ear, causing me to blush even harder. I wanted to feel his kisses all over me. Dammit, that was a bad thought. No dirty thoughts while Auntie is around. No, no, no.

"They don't hurt anymore."

"What are they from?"

"Most of them are from the last war. Others are just from missions and stuff."

"So the last war was pretty brutal huh?"

"Brutal isn't even the word for it." He picked his head up to look me in the eyes. "Look, I don't want to talk about the war right now. We'll talk about it later but right now, I just want you."

"Like sexually," I asked. Immediately I felt lame after I said it. Of course he meant sexually. What else would he want me for when he's lying on top of me and we're making out? Scourge chuckled at my innocence before letting his face get serious.

"We don't have to do anything right now. I mean I can wait until you're ready."

"Yea, let's wait. I mean, let's just start with touching."

"Then stop acting like my skin is acid." He sat up and took his shirt off. Scars decorated his skin in a beautiful way but two long parallel scars took up most of his torso. I couldn't help but to stare in what I couldn't tell was amazement or shock. Maybe both. I'm not sure. Scourge took my wrist and laid my hand on his chest – right where his heart would be. Of course there was no heartbeat but it was unusually warm there. "See, it's okay. It doesn't burn." I nodded, starting to let my hand wander on his chest and lower torso. He watched me as I traced his scars gently, trying to think of how he got them. What was he hit with? Who did it to him? How much did it hurt? After a little while, he leaned back down onto me and began to peck kisses at my neck. "Can I touch you," he asked, his hands slipping up my tank top.

"Yes," I whispered before his lips were pressed back onto mine. We made out and experimented touch on each other for a long while. I was honestly surprised at how he never got too caught away and how he never made the wrong move. Maybe that's because he knew what he was doing. Me on the other hand was more nervous as my hands explored. He had grabbed my hands tons of times and put them where he wanted them to be. I could tell that he thought it was cute though.

Auntie banged on the door to tell us dinner was ready but she didn't come in – thank god. I think she wouldn't like seeing us making out with half our clothes on. Scourge chuckled at how much I blushed as we got dressed again. I merely waved him off and told him to shut up. Dinner was better than I expected it to be. Auntie mostly asked Scourge questions about school, hobbies, and other normal things. At first I was concerned that she might ask about something that I would probably want to hit her for later but she was on her very best behavior. Later that night as Scourge and I were watching a movie in my room, his phone beeped. I looked over at him to see a frown had pasted his lips as he looked down at the phone. "Everything okay," I asked, throwing a popcorn kernel at him.

"Yea, everything's fine." He plucked a kernel from the bowl and threw it at me. "Throw something at me again and it won't just be a kernel hitting you in the face," he playfully threatened.

"Ohh, I'm so scared. The big, bad Dark Angel is out to get me." He chuckled, putting his arm over my shoulders to pull me close. I leaned my head onto his chest, getting comfortable. "Do you even like being a Dark Angel," I asked quietly. He sighed deeply.

"No. But if I wasn't one then I would never have met you." He pecked a kiss at the crown of my head. "And I love you."

"Do you want to be anything else other than a Dark Angel?"

"I've always been interested in criminal justice but the behind the scenes stuff. CSI things if you need an analogy." I smiled up at him.

"So you're telling me that you're some type of scientific geek under this hot façade of yours?" A smirk came across my boyfriend's lips.

"Something like that. Are you into geeky guys?"

"Somewhat."

"I'm the exception aren't I?" I giggled.

"Yup." Scourge smirked wider before leaning down to kiss me softly. We kissed for a moment before he pulled away. He grabbed my hands and helped me up with him. "What's wrong," I asked as he shrugged on his leather jacket.

"We're going somewhere," he said simply before going to my window and opening it. I tilted my head at him but went to him when he beckoned for me to come over.

"Where?"

"Well Lucifer and some of the other 'authorities' are going to be away for a little while."

"Okay…? So then where are you taking me?"

"To fulfill your greatest desire."

"And what do you think that is?" He looked over at me, his face genuine and sincere.

"We're going to see your parents."

**This was basically just a filler chap for you all, had to update before I lost ideas haha **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Hurt

**All Characters belong to Sega/Archie except my OCs**

**Ch. 13 Hurt **

**Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit  
Sometimes I just wanna hide 'cause it's you I miss  
And it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this, ooh, whoa**

Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand?  
Are you looking down upon me?  
Are you proud of who I am?

There's nothing I wouldn't do  
To have just one more chance  
To look into your eyes and see you looking back

**Hurt by Christina Aguilera**

I didn't know how much joy had filled my heart after Scourge said what he did but I do know that I was pretty damn happy. I practically jumped into his arms and kissed his lips off. He had chuckled at my actions but I could tell it was forced. He knew that wasn't supposed to be doing this but he wanted to. The thought of him breaking rules just to make me happy made my heart hurt a bit. I felt like a bit like dirt for totally betraying him while he's blindsided in general but now to know that he actually does want to fulfill my wishes made me feel even more like shit. As he flew to the Hell Tower, I kind of sunk in his arms. Tears started to brim at my eyes as I thought about how he'd probably kill me slowly once he found out about my secret alliance with the Angels. I tried to push the thought out of my mind as soon as it came. I still had time. Maybe Cody could get me away from him before he found out. Then again he did say that Scourge tracked Victoria down when he killed her. Either way, I was screwed.

When we reached the Tower, Scourge grabbed my forearm and dragged me through in silence. I wanted to question the movement but was then answered when I saw all of the Dark Angels that were now residing in the Tower. All of them looked like regular human beings but with a dark aura and looks of ultimate beauty. I spotted Dante talking to some male Dark Angel who had to be about my age. His forest green eyes slid over to Scourge and I and he immediately made a beeline for us. "How long will it take," Dante asked, falling into step beside Scourge. My boyfriend shrugged.

"Just stall for as long as you can." Dante nodded.

"Will do. I better be getting a flash of that ass or something for all this shit." Scourge rolled his eyes as his best friend smirked, looking around my boyfriend to me. "Hey cutie," he said with a wink. "How are you today?"

"Hi," I said, shooting a smile at Dante. Scourge tightened his grip on my arm. He wasn't mad or anything but instead keeping me close since some of the Dark Angels had turned their attention to me.

"Thanks man," Scourge said, pounding fists with Dante. His best friend smiled creepily before whispering something in Scourge's ear. I saw him kiss Scourge's cheek before falling back to go and resume talking to the Dark Angel he was speaking with before. I noticed Scourge had gotten wide eyed, slight blush on his cheeks.

"You okay," I asked him. He nodded, letting out a needed sigh. He closed his eyes for a second as he shook his head.

"Dante's just a serious freak who has problems and needs help." I giggled, trying to hide the jealousy that arisen in me. Sure, I knew Dante was only playing around but I couldn't help it. I guess I just didn't want to lose Scourge – especially to his best friend. I know that I was going to lose him eventually but I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

"Isn't that Dante for you though?"

"True, true," Scourge said with a smirk. He led me through a big black door. I hesitated to go on, seeing that it was pitch black in there despite the stairs leading down to wherever. There was no way that I was going down there first. "It's okay. There are no monsters down there. I swear. Unless you count me of course."

"Of course," I said, letting my voice get a little low. I still was unsure about going down there. "Where does it lead to?"

"Hell," Scourge said plainly. He nudged me forward. "Go on. I'll be right behind you." I glanced at him, shaking my head.

"Scourge, I-"

"You want to see your parents don't you," he asked, his voice getting a bit hard. I looked up at him to see he was staring at me with an eyebrow cocked though there was no amusement. Only curiosity and some anger. I guess he put in a lot to make sure that I got my wish of seeing my parents and now here I was chickening out because I didn't want to go down in the dark. But now to know that it lead down into Hell really didn't make me want to go down there any more than I did before.

"Yea." I took a deep breath before entering the dark room. The floorboard creaked under my high tops. Despite the eerie creaks, I continued my way down the steps into the darkness. There were sounds that followed behind me so I assumed that Scourge was following me down here. If it wasn't him then I was just screwed. Suddenly, I felt hands at my waist, causing me to scream. One of the hands were put over my mouth, pulling my up against a firm chest.

"Shh, it's just me," Scourge's accented voice whispered in my ear. "I just wanted to tell you that it's going to start getting hot so don't be afraid, okay?"

"Yes," I whispered before continuing my way. Scourge left his hands resting on my waist, assuring me that he was still there. Indeed it did get hot as we went down lower and lower. How convenient though. A staircase that led right down to Hell. Lucifer sure was modern and lazy. Couldn't there be some big magical portal or something? I mean I thought there was only a staircase to Heaven. Then again, Scourge did mention before the Lucifer liked to mock the upper power. Guess this was one of his little jokes.

Soon enough, we reached another door. I was already sweating from the incredible increase of heat that had struck us. Scourge reached around me to open the door, revealing a flame of fire shooting out. He tackled me to the ground, causing us both to dodge the fireball. "Damned demons playing ball," Scourge muttered before helping me up. I intertwined my hand with his as we walked out onto the fiery ground. Hell wasn't what I expected it to look like. Sure there was the fiery red sky and the occasional fire flame here and there but other than that it looked like an ordinary town. Or at least it did at first. Once we got closer down the street or whatever it was, I could see the demons that slivered around the place and the scenes of people's deaths repeat over and over in some of the houses. With a shiver, I leaned closer against Scourge. He put his arm over my shoulders. "Don't worry, no one here will hurt you," he told me softly, giving my shoulder a squeeze.

"How do you know that," I asked, looking up at his hard face. Well at least it was hard before he smirked down at me.

"You are with the original Dark Angel. They all know not to cross me."

"Or else what," I challenged, raising an eyebrow. Scourge's smirk grew.

"Or I'll rip them apart with my bare hands and I'll save ripping what keeps them in existence out last so that they can feel all that pain until it's over." I shivered again. The sadistic look in scourge's eye as he told me what he was going to do scared the hell out of me. Plus it only brought back thoughts on what he would do once he found out about my betrayal to him.

"Demons don't have hearts, do they?" Scourge shrugged, looking ahead as his face started to get hard again.

"Something like that. It's not a heart specifically. Just something that lets them live."

"So demons can die?"

"Rosy, anything can die."

"Even you," I asked softly. Scourge slowly nodded.

"It's hard but it is possible."

"Oh," I said quietly. Scourge didn't say anything after that. We walked in silence for a long while. The town started to pass us by as we neared what looked like a jail from a distance. There were windows that had bars on them but there was no big gate around it or anything that most prisons looked like. Then again, I wasn't on the surface anymore. The demon guards at the front of the building looked as if they were about to make a move towards me before scourge shot them deadly glares. That made them go right back into their statue poses. Scourge pulled me closer against him as we entered into the prison. He led me down a long hallway to another big steel door. As we had walked, I noticed a lot of souls or ghosts moaning in terror and sadness in their cells. My heart felt for them. One was a little girl who was holding a knife, rocking back and forth with her knees curled up against her. I made a move towards her when Scourge tightened his grip on me.

"Every soul is in here for a reason," he told me sharply. "Just because they look sad doesn't mean that they really are. Some are just waiting for the opportunity to get out and cause even more havoc."

"But my parents aren't like that," I said, starting to get defensive. If anything, my parents didn't commit any crime at all. Not giving up their baby doesn't seem hardcore prison shit to me. Then again, Lucifer probably is a psycho deep down inside.

"They're together, it's not really too much punishment," Scourge mumbled before opening one last door. Inside was a big cell. I noticed two people huddled together on the floor. The woman opened her bronze colored eyes, setting them on me. Her already wide eyes widened at the sight and she scrambled from underneath the man's arm to run up to the bars. Although she looked a bit roughed up, she was still beautiful. From her wide bronze eyes to her long curly white blonde hair, skinny but curvy body, plump pink lips and her short figure.

"Mom," I asked, feeling tears behind my eyes. The woman smiled and held her hands out through the bars. I looked up at Scourge who was glaring at my mother. "Can you open the bars? Please?"

"No," he said firmly. "I said you could see them. That's all."

"Scourge, please." Slowly, he looked down at me. "I barely even know her. I want to know her. And my dad…" I looked back into the cell to see my father had come up beside my mother, his jade eyes wide in shock. He looked the same as he did the last time I saw him. Young, handsome, and soft eyed.

"Angel," he whispered, his deep voice a bit raspy. My heart started to break into little pieces. My parents were standing here right in front me – alive or not alive I wasn't sure. But they recognize me and were staring at me with hopeful eyes.

"Daddy," I replied, walking up to the bars. Both of them took one of my hands and squeezed. The touch sent warmth to my heart and more tears to my eyes.

"You're so beautiful," my mom whispered as she scanned my face. "You were always so beautiful."

"What is he – why are you with him, Angel," my dad asked, his eyes on Scourge. I put my father's hands on my cheek, leaning into his touch. I haven't felt it for so long. My mother's touch even felt familiar to me. Her long graceful fingers rubbed my arm gently before running through my hair softly. She kept murmuring the word "beautiful" over and over again. It was clear that she had been in here for a little bit too long.

"It's okay, daddy. He brought me here. He's my boyfriend."

"Boyfriend," both my parents exclaimed in shock. My father pulled me closer against the bars so that I was close enough to hear his whisper.

"Rosy, he cannot be trusted. Do you know who he is?"

"Yes, I do. Scourge isn't going to hurt me. As long as I do what he wants then no harm will come to me."

"So you're siding with them," my mother asked in horror. I clasped my hand around hers, trying to send a message with my eyes.

"Yes, mommy. I am. I have to." She stared back at me, her eyes showing the understanding. "I want to. Scourge is here and maybe after the war is over, Lucifer will let you guys go. Then we can be a family again. Isn't that what you guys want?" Both my parents saw that I was putting on a show but I knew that Scourge probably thought this was all real. Another pang of hurt hit my heart at the thought of what I was doing not only to him but to myself. It wasn't easy lying to the one you love. Especially when the one you love is a vicious Dark Angel who can rip people and demons apart with his bare hands.

"Yes. Yes it is," my father said, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "I just wish there was another way."

"Me too," I whispered, "Me too."

"You still have my necklace," my father said, a soft smile painted on his face. Sure enough, the cross pendant necklace that he had put on my neck the night he was taken away still laid on me. I put my hand on it.

"I haven't taken it off since the night you gave it to me," I said, smiling back at him. "I've missed you both so much."

"We've missed you too, Rosy. Your father says that your aunt Kira has been taking care of you. She is good, right," my mother asked, motherly concern deep in her eyes. Their families hadn't exactly liked each other due to the fact that my mother was white and my father was black but aunt Kira never really cared about that. She always told me how she fought for their relationship right alongside my parents. She believed in love almost as strongly as they did. I didn't get too much crap growing up about being mixed but there were always a few bullies who had something to say. Auntie made sure it never got to me though. She loved me and my parents no matter what.

"Yes. She does everything she can for me."

"We were so worried," my father said. "We didn't know what was going to happen to you."

"I'm okay, daddy. I'll be fine." Lying to my boyfriend is one thing but lying to my parents who I haven't seen in years hurt even worse. I knew that I was going to die. That Scourge was going to hunt me down and rip me limb from limb. That my parents would mourn over me, their daughter who they never really got to know. But every heroine does have to make her sacrifices. In this case, it was my life.

"Angel," Scourge said from across the room. I looked over at him to see that he was staring intensely at me. "We should leave soon."

"You bastard! You are never to call her that ever again," my father yelled. There was a cold, angry look in his eyes that I'd never seen before. He'd always been so happy and cheerful around me when I was a child. I honestly never saw him angry until now. Scourge smirked evilly, walking up to the bars.

"I will call her whatever I like. Seeing that she is mine now, I do have that right," he said, his voice smooth but also deadly.

"She will never be yours," my father growled, holding me even closer against the bars. Scourge chuckled, shaking his head.

"Ah Dimitri, you're still an idiot." Scourge turned his ice blue eyes to me. Ah shit. "Rosalinda, come here." I hesitated, holding on tighter to my parents' hands. Scourge's smirk fell into a glare. "Now," he said, his voice cold.

"Can I just say a proper goodbye," I asked.

"No. Get over here now. Unless you want to break the little promise you told me. Betraying me will only end badly on your part." I shivered. "Don't think I'll hesitate to do my will upon you. I told you that before." I bit my lip turning to my parents.

"I'm sorry. I love you," I whispered before letting their hands go and walking over to Scourge who started to chuckle. My father glared harder at the Dark Angel as he put his arm around my waist and pressed a kiss to my mouth. This time I didn't melt against his kiss. Instead I felt frightened and cold. He wasn't being himself and it was scaring me to death. My parents fell silent as Scourge guided me out after I heard their murmurs of "I love you" and "Be careful". Scourge and I walked silently to another town – different from the one we were in before. A part of me became even more frightened as I walked alongside my boyfriend through the foreign setting. I looked around at the big black houses that could pass as big farmhouses if we were on Earth. No one seemed to be any of them but yet I felt the aura of Dark Angels around.

"This is a village for us Angels who reside in Hell. Most raise families down here," Scourge explained. I didn't answer, just remained silent behind him. "The kids grow slowly – very slowly but only up to a certain age. Whatever age they wish. As long as it allows them to go on missions and fulfill Lucifer's will." Again, I stayed silent. "I'm sorry if I frightened you earlier," Scourge said with a sigh. "I just needed for us to go. Lucifer will be checking in on us soon."

"Where are we even going," I asked, shrugging his arm off my shoulders so that I could hug myself. I wasn't cold but yet I found the position comforting.

"To my house. We're going to stay there for a couple days until it's safe."

"Safe? What's going on that I can't go home?"

"Lucifer's starting the attack on the Angels and it's be best if you weren't around that little do gooder best friend of yours. It'd be bad if you were in the way during his turn." I closed my eyes, trying to hide my horror of someone hurting Cody. Although I knew he could defend himself, I still felt a bit weird about it.

"Oh," was all I could get out my mouth. Scourge laced his hand with mine as he lead me up to one of the houses. I kept my eyes down as we walked in, not taking in any of my surroundings. I didn't care about what Scourge had in his house or how it was decorated. All that was running through my mind was when I was going to contact Cody. They had given me the bracelet during the meeting so now all I had to do was find time to send the mind message to Cody. Scourge would notice if I touched my wrist and closed my eyes for a couple moments. Even though he might not suspect anything, he still might take note of it. We walked up a flight of steps, went down a hall and entered what I think was a bedroom. All I know was that I saw a bed and a few dressers. Scourge had me sit on the bed for walking away. He had muttered something about having big shirts that I could sleep in. I stared into space until he held up a basketball jersey to me.

"It's from a couple years ago. I played in a high school team a couple towns away from you," he said. The jersey was black and gold with the number 22 on it. I took it from him, murmuring a "thanks". Scourge sighed and bent down to look me in the eye. "You know I'd never hurt you, don't you," he asked, caressing my cheek. I nodded.

"Yea, I just… You freaked me out a bit."

"I'm sorry." He kissed me lightly. "I can make it better if you want."

"How?" As soon as the word left my mouth, I was on my back with Scourge's lips and body on mine. This time I did melt under his kisses, wrapping my arms and legs around him. His tongue slipped into my mouth as his hands started to lift up the tee shirt I had on. As his hands got higher and higher, my heart started to beat faster as did my body heat rise. I was starting to get nervous. Was tonight really the night?

"I can think of a lot of ways," Scourge whispered in my ear after he pulled out of the passionate kiss. He started to nip at my jaw and neck. "Only if you want me to," he murmured against my skin. He was at my collar bone now, slowly inching towards my breasts. I pushed lightly at his shoulders so that he'd look up at me, his ice blue eyes meeting mine. "What do you want, Rosy," he asked softly, a hint of seduction pinched into his voice.

"Do you want me," I breathed.

"God yes." I pulled his head down so that his lips were inches away from mine.

"Then I'm all yours."

**The next chapter may or may not be rated M. It depends on how I feel lol. Do you all think Rosy is going to give in to Scourge or is something else up her sleeve? **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	14. Impossible

**All Characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 14 Impossible**

_**Falling out of love is hard  
Falling for betrayal is worse  
Broken trust and broken hearts  
I know, I know**_

Thinking all you need is there  
Building faith on love and words  
Empty promises will wear  
I know, I know

_**Impossible By Shontelle**_

Scourge smirked, pecking a kiss at my lips before returning to nipping and lightly sucking at my neck. His hands returned to lifting up my tee shirt. I complied with a fight when he lifted the shirt up off me. He looked down at my breasts that were shielded by my _Nightmare Before Christmas _bra. I blushed in embarrassment but he didn't seem to mind. He continued to peck kiss down my neck down to my two beauties. One of his hands crept up my back from under me to get my bra strap. In an attempt to hide my nervousness, I leaned up to kiss Scourge. He fell into the kiss, of course, but it helped ease up my nerves a little bit. I hadn't been expecting for us to be doing this kind of stuff tonight. I know that we would have reached this point eventually but I didn't know that it would be this soon.

I jumped when I felt Scourge's wet tongue probing at my exposed nipple. He looked up at me in concern. "Are you okay," he asked.

"Yea," I said, smiling nervously up at him. He tilted his head at me as he caressed my cheek.

"We don't have to do anything if you're not ready, Rosy." I shook my head.

"No, I want to. I do. It's just that I'm nervous. I've never been here before either. I don't know what to do."

"Sexy girl like you never been here before," Scourge asked, raising an eyebrow. He shook his head as he rolled his eyes. I heard him murmur "Idiot boys" in Spanish before he spoke again, his soft eyes gazing down into mine. "Don't be nervous, Rosy. I'm gonna take things slow. And as for you doing something: you don't have to do anything with me. All you have to do is lay back, relax and feel good. Okay?" I nodded, letting him kiss me lightly.

"Will it hurt," I asked against his lips. He sighed into my mouth as another kiss connected between us.

"Yea but I'll be gentle so hopefully it won't hurt too badly." I nodded, hugging his body closer against mine. He chuckled into my ear before sitting up. I blushed when he took off his shirt, exposing his eight pack and biceps. Then he grabbed my hands and began to rub them against his torso. "It's okay to touch me, ya know," he said with a smirk. I blushed even harder. "Don't be scared, I won't bite."

"I'm sorry," I said, blushing even harder in embarrassment. He nudged my chin up with his nose so that I'd look at him. His ice blue eyes were soft as they gazed down into my jade green ones.

"Don't be," he murmured before crushing his lips onto mine gently. He released my wrists, therefore letting my hands explore freely. Blush crossed my cheeks when he groped at my breasts. The butterflies in my stomach were foreign as was the excited sensation that was arising in me. I didn't want him to stop touching nor kissing me. I wanted to feel his lips and hands all over my body. Damn, this was so weird.

He broke out of our kiss to make a trail of kisses down to my breasts. He glanced up at me before letting his tongue flick at one of my nipples. I shivered at the warmth of his tongue but fell into it as he started to suck lightly. A small moan left my lips as he bit lightly with his sharp teeth. He played around with my chest for a little while until he rolled us over, putting me on top of him. I straddled his waist, pressing my torso onto his as I kissed him passionately. One of his hands gripped my hair while the other held onto my hip, pressing my body closer up against his. I pulled away to make small kisses at his neck, even taking a chance to nibble at his ear. He groaned, holding me even tighter. A small smile went across my lips as I started to kiss his chest. "Does this feel good to you," I asked innocently as I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Feels damn good," he whispered. I smiled before continuing my kisses down his abs. My lips met the buckle of his pants when he tugged me up and rolled once more so he was hovering over me. I blushed at how close we were. He tugged my bottoms off as I undid his pants. Scourge let his lips trail down my body until he reached my jewel. I was nervous at first, lightly protesting but he pinned my legs so I couldn't move and went to do what he wanted to do. The feel of his tongue and kisses at my flower were foreign but again I found myself wanting more of it. Too soon for my liking, I felt an intense wave of pleasure. I knew what was going on but I'd never before experienced it until now. Damn was it better than I thought it would be. I was panting lightly when he got back on top of me. I felt him kiss around my jaw. "Ready," he asked.

"Yea," I murmured, starting to get nervous again. Scourge noticed, picking his head up so that he could look me in the eye.

"You have to relax, Rosy."

"I'm trying but I-"

"Just don't think about it, okay?"

"Then what am I supposed to think about?" He poked his lips out in thought for a second before his eyes shined with an idea and he crushed his lips onto mine. I felt his hips rock against mine before pain. I would have pulled away from the kiss but Scourge held my head still. A tear fell from my eye when he finally did pull away. Scourge's ice blue eyes got filled with guilt when he saw the tear. I wiped it away quickly but he still saw it nonetheless. "I'm okay," I told him before he could ask the question.

"We can stop if you-"

"No, I'm okay." He seemed hesitant but once again, thrust his hips gently. There was still a little bit of pain but it was mixed with the wave of pleasure. Scourge slowly began to continually thrust into me. I was surprised at how slow and gentle he was going with this. I could tell from the flex of his muscles that he was straining to do this. Even his eyes shone that he wanted to go harder and faster but didn't for my sake. I, on the other hand, was thrown into a mix of pleasure that I didn't even know existed. His gentle waves built up more and more of an expected orgasm. With him kissing and biting at my neck, he wasn't exactly helping for holding it off. He was right though. I didn't have to do much with him doing all of this. The only thing I could do was claw at his back and hold him closer against me. I kept my mouth shut so that he wouldn't get too cocky with this. Even though I knew he wouldn't, I still wouldn't give him that satisfaction. Not then anyway.

"You still alright down there? You're really quiet," Scourge whispered in my ear before kissing it softly.

"What am I supposed to say," I stuttered out. It was hard to talk when he was thrusting into me. He chuckled.

"You can say my name."

"Mmm, no." He raised an eyebrow as he rested his forehead against mine. Then he went faster, going deeper in me. I bit my lip to keep the scream in my throat.

"Come on baby, you know you want to."

"Fuck off." He smirked, going harder. I dug my nails into his back. "Scourge," I whined. He only grunted in return as he went a bit faster. My sensations started to come all together, signaling that I was about to let it all out. "Scourge," I yelled as he went even faster. "God," I moaned as my eyes rolled to the back of my head.

"Wrong place sweetheart," Scourge said amusement deep in his voice. His arms were wrapped tightly around me, pressing me even closer against him. My orgasm came onto me with a force, causing me to arch my back so I was crushed up against Scourge. He held me up, finishing off the job on his end. I bit into his shoulder to keep from screaming as he did one last thrust. He let me down gently before collapsing beside me on the bed with a thud. We were both breathing and sweating heavily. I couldn't help but let my eyelids fall as weariness fell over me. Scourge put his arm around me, pulling me up against his chest. He pulled covers over us as I snuggled up against him. A sigh of content escaped my lips as he pulled me close. "I love you," he whispered into my hair.

"I love you too," I whispered into his chest before falling into a deep slumber.

X

_Now is the time, now is the hour._

_To take back my heart, to take back my power._

_This is the moment to break your spell._

_I see right through you..._

_(Burn in Hell, witch!)_

_You got me bewitched, 'cause I'm under your spell, Ohhh._

_You must be a witch, 'cause I am living in Hell, Ohhh._

My eyes flew open at the sound of my Blood On the Dance Floor ringtone. I felt pain on my pelvis but ignored it as I scrambled for my phone. I groaned as I fell off Scourge's bed and onto the carpeted floor. With a shake of my head, I grabbed my bag and rummaged through it until I found my iPhone. "Hello," I answered, not even checking the caller ID.

"Rosy, where are you," my aunt asked, motherly concern in her voice. I could tell that she wasn't mad. She had no right to be. Years ago, she said that I could go anywhere I wanted at any time just as long as I was safe. This was a routine though. Sometimes I'd sneak out to Cody's house when I was having a rough night and we'd watch scary movies or something.

"At Cody's, where else," I asked, lying through my teeth. A pang of guilt went through me. How I wished I could tell her the truth but I was not going to put the only family I had left in danger.

"Of course. You could have just told me. I would have been fine with it."

"I know. I'm sorry. It was kind of unexpected. He just had a falling out with this girl he was talking to and needed some serious best friend talk."

"Well okay. I'll see you when you get home."

"Bye Auntie. Love you."

"Love you too," my aunt said before hanging up. I dialed Cody's number. I needed a story in case I'm down here for more time than I thought I would be and to catch him up on some things.

"Where the hell are you? Your tracker totally went off the map," Cody said when he answered the phone. I went back into the bed, anxious to cover my naked body from the surprisingly chilly air. I don't know where Scourge went but I did hear some movement coming from the lower level of the house so I'm guessing he's down there.

"I'm in Hell, literally," I told Cody as I rubbed my fingers on the soft comforter. My best friend sighed on the other end.

"Okay. Wait, Hell? What the fuck are you doing down there," Cody yelled.

"I thought Angels weren't allowed to curse."

"We're not supposed to but right now I really don't care. Did you drag you down there? Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Cody. Better than fine actually. And no he didn't. I let him bring me here."

"Why? Do you know what he could do to you now that you're out of my protection? If you finds out about-"

"He won't," I said before he could finish, looking around to make sure my boyfriend hadn't come in or was near. "And he's not going to hurt me. Not intentionally anyway. He took me to see my parents last night."

"What? Seriously? You saw your parents?"

"Yes and they're okay. They're perfectly fine."

"Thank God for that. Were you okay with seeing them?"

"Yea, I was fine. It was the same on their end too. They were really happy to see me."

"That's good. So what did you and Scourge do last night?" Heat rushed to my cheeks as the events of last night came back to mind.

"I'm not a virgin anymore if that explains anything." I heard something break on Cody's end as he swore loudly. "Cody? Cody, what was that? Is everything okay?"

"No, Rosalinda, everything is not okay. Don't tell me you really slept with that asshole! Do you even know where he's been or if he used a condom? I don't think you'd like to give birth to a demon nephilim at 16 years old."

"Cody, we used protection. Why are you so mad about this?"

"Lucifer doesn't lie about everything Rosy." My jaw dropped a little when I remembered my first conversation with Lucifer. He did say that Cody was in love with me despite it being against the rules. Guilt ran over me like a train, my heart hurting a bit.

"Cody, I'm so sorry. I just-"

"I know you don't feel the same way but I just don't like seeing that asshole put his hands on you and now that you guys have been…intimate…I'm not sure how I'm gonna restrain from killing him the next time I see him."

"You know I love you, Cody. Just not romantically. Or at least I don't think."

"I know how you feel, Rosy and I'm okay with it. You love me in some type of way. That's all that matters. But I also know that you love him too."

"You haven't forgotten my choice though. In the end…"

"Yea I know. We've been planning a way to keep you away from him once everything goes down. Annabelle found a potion so that you'll be harder for him to track and everything. Some of the archangels think that I should run away with you since I am your Guardian Angel and all. Then I could keep you safe."

"What about Auntie? Will she be okay too?"

"We're making arrangements…"

"Thank you."

"Anything for you, Rosy." I hugged my knees against my chest as I heard Cody sigh. "Just be careful down there, alright?"

"Yes. I love you, Cody."

"I love you too, Rosy." I hung up, letting the phone drop onto the bed. Tears stung at my eyes as I once again thought about the decision I was making. Scourge wasn't going to give up until I was dead once the war started and my choice was revealed. Not only did I go against him but I also broke my promise of not to betray him. The thought of us breaking up after what happened last night made me want to cry. And the sad thing was that it would be all my fault. Reluctantly, I grabbed Scourge's basketball jersey that he had offered me to wear last night and threw it on over me. I walked downstairs to the kitchen where Scourge was cooking in a pair of red basketball shorts and black sneakers with no shirt. His hair was damp so I'm guessing he had showered when he got up. His ice blue eyes turned to me as I cautiously entered the kitchen.

"Good morning," I said, shooting him a soft smile. He stared at me as I walked up to him. I pecked a kiss at his lips before going to sit at the table.

"Hey," he said, his voice low. "You hungry?"

"A little." He nodded, scraping the eggs out the pan onto plates. I watched as he set the table, putting a plate of eggs, bacon and toast in front of me.

"Do you want orange juice, apple juice, or coffee?"

"Orange juice is fine," I said before taking a bite of bacon. "Hmm, this is good." Scourge cracked a smirk.

"If you're gonna live for eternity, it's useful to learn how to cook. Don't worry, I'll teach you." He set the glass of orange juice down in front me before walking behind my chair. I blushed as he began to kiss at my neck and shoulder. "We are going to spend eternity together, right?" I forced my bite of eggs down my throat as guilt once again ate at me.

"But I'm not immortal."

"That can be arranged. I was thinking and maybe you being a Dark Angel wouldn't be so bad. I mean, Lucifer would probably go easy on you with missions and stuff. At least then we can get married and have children and everything."

"Yea," I murmured.

"That is what you want, isn't yet?"

"Of course."

"Hm." He pulled away from neck. I looked up at him to see he was eyeing my orange juice. "Aren't you thirsty?" I was confused for a second before I looked at the glass. If I hadn't been paying attention then I wouldn't have noticed the slight fizzing in it. What the fuck?

"Not really." I got up, about to walk but he blocked me from going anywhere. Fear started to fill me when I noticed that his eyes were turning red.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I have to use the bathroom." Scourge tilted his head at me, his eyebrow raising. I tried to back up but he grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Scourge, what's going on," I asked, secretly grabbing the knife that was next to my plate. His blue and red mixed eyes stared into my soul, starting to seem a bit deadly.

"I could ask you the same thing. I mean, you really didn't think that you could fool me of all people could you?"

"You know…?" He flung me against him, caging me in his arms.

"Rosy, I knew when you guys made it up."

"You followed me?"

"I'm not stupid, Rosalinda. I didn't bring you down here just to fulfill your wish to see your parents. No, I brought you down here to get you away from that Angel freak and from the attack that Lucifer's preparing. See, Rosy, I can either protect you or I can kill you. It's all up to you."

"Scourge, don't do this to me. You know why I can't choose Hell."

"And I also know what'll happen if you don't. I really don't want to hurt you, Rosy, but I will if you bring me to it."

"My mind is already made up, Scourge. I'm sorry but it is." Scourge raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" I nodded, fighting back the tears that wanted to escape my eyes. "Fine then." As soon as the words left his mouth, I found myself flying into the wall. What the hell? Scourge smirked sadistically at me. "I didn't want to do it in the my own home but if this is how you want it to be…"

"Shit," I murmured, my hand tightening on the knife. I knew it wouldn't kill him but if it could just distract him for a long enough period of time then I could find a way out of here. I ducked as he threw a punch at me. His fist hit the wall as I stuck the knife into his thigh. He screamed in anger, trying to grab me but I scratched his arm with the silverware before digging it into his chest.

"You little bitch," he yelled as I ran away from him. Like a dumbass, I ran upstairs to grab my phone and slip on my shorts. I heard Scourge's footsteps coming up the steps, screwing up my plan.

"God help me," I said as I went toward the open window. I jumped out before Scourge could bang on the locked door. The fall didn't hurt as much as I thought it would but it was painful. I shot up and ran as fast as I could. There was no one out at all. No Dark Angels, no demons, no tortured souls. Nothing. I guess it helped on my part but I still found it creepy. To my surprise, I looked up and saw Cody coming down toward me, his shiny white wings outstretched behind him. He grabbed me and flew up into the red sky.

"Dammit, Rosalinda," he yelled as we approached a hole that led to the light. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," I said, looking back to see Scourge standing on the ground below us with a look that could kill on us his face. Our eyes connected and he lifted his hand. A black fire shot out from it – aiming directly for Cody and I. "Cody, look out," I yelled, pointing to the fire. Cody dodged it best he could but some of it had hit his wing.

"Shit," he yelled before we finally passed through the hole. I was shocked when that light turned out to be Cody's closet. He was beating at his wing, trying to get it to stop smoking. "What the hell happened," he asked as he pushed me out the closet into his room.

"He told me he knew about my plan and then tried to kill me," I said solemnly as I sat down on Cody's bed. His royal blue eyes softened at my sad expression. My best friend took a seat next to me, putting his arm around me. "I should have never gone back there with him. I should have made him take me straight home after we saw my parents."

"Rosy, no matter what you know he was going to attack you eventually." Tears filled up in my eyes.

"I know but I just didn't think he'd do it after we'd…" I was cut off by my voice cracking as the tears spilled down my face. "Cody, if it wasn't for you then not even God knows what Scourge could be doing to me right now."

"But you're here with me now. Safe and sound."

"Not for long," I said, looking up at him. "Scourge knows where I live. What if he goes to my apartment and…" My eyes widened as I thought of something.

"And what, Rosy? Everything okay?"

"Auntie," I yelled before getting up and running towards the door. Cody ran after me, calling my name. I ignored him, only focusing on getting to my house as fast as I could. The door was jammed when we got there. I tugged and tugged at the door, desperately trying to get it open. Cody moved me out the way before kicking the door open. I ran into the room without thinking. Scourge could have been in there but to my luck, he wasn't. "Auntie," I yelled, looking around the destroyed apartment. It was clear that it wasn't Scourge's doing. Instead the apartment held the aura of something much more evil.

"Lucifer," Cody said with a hiss. I looked at him, more tears falling down my eyes. "Rosy, maybe we should go-" I didn't let him finish before running into my Aunt's room. The first thing that caught my eye was the red writing on the wall. It was written in blood, making my heart beat even faster.

_You're next bitch_, the neatly written cursive said on the wall. No, no, no. I looked down to the floor where my aunt lay still, her face pale of any color. There was blood at the side of her head, her stomach and bruises covering her arms and legs. Cody caught me before I could fall to the ground onto my knees. "We have to get her to a hospital," I cried, wiggling to get free of his grasp. "Cody you have to help me."

"Rosy, there's no use."

"And why not," I yelled at him. He pulled me close against him, burying my face into his chest so that I could cry.

"Because she's dead."

**Well shit is starting to get real lol. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	15. Is There Anybody Out There

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 15 Is There Anybody Out There**

_**Tell me  
Is there anybody out there,  
Am I swimming through this empty sea alone,  
Am I looking for an answer  
Or am I trying to find a way to get back home.  
Is there anybody out there,  
Would you hear me if I screamed or if I cried,  
I'm looking for an answer  
And just trying to find a way to survive.**_

_**Is There Anybody Out There By Secondhand Serenade**_

I tried to make another move toward my aunt but Cody held me still. "Go check your room, Rosy. Grab anything you want. Your sketchbook, clothes, shoes. Anything. Just be quick," Cody said as he quickly dragged me to my room.

"But what about Auntie," I asked, still looking back at my aunt's lifeless body. Tears were still rolling down my face, my heart breaking. She didn't deserve to die the way she did. There's no doubt that she put up a fight but compared to Lucifer, it probably wasn't more of annoyance than a challenge. I thought back to me stabbing Scourge with that knife. Even though it bought me time, it didn't seem to really hurt him – only pissed him off. The dark force was stronger than I thought.

"I'll make sure she gets to Heaven, I promise. If you want, I can do a short chant to guide her soul there," Cody said as we entered my room. To both of our surprise, it looked the same as I left it. "Guess Lucifer didn't have any business here," Cody murmured as he looked around cautiously.

"Go do the chant. I'll pack up my stuff."

"Alright," he said before slowly letting me go. I could tell that he was reluctant to release me due to the fact that anything could happen now that I pissed the forces of Hell off. Even though I was trying really hard not to be scared, I had to admit that I was. I thought Scourge was lethal before but now that I'm actually about to see what he's capable of… I shook my head out of my thoughts to open my closet to take out my suitcase. Without hesitation, I started to pack it full of clothes. I was rushing because if Scourge was as pissed off as I thought he was then there's no doubt that he would be here looking for me. A shiver went through my body at the thought of what he was going to do to me once he got his hands on me. Although I never learned exactly how he tortured Victoria enough to kill her, I knew that it had to be terrible. He had to be a monster to her. Then again, that was what his poem he'd written was about. Becoming a monster and having no control over it. Was that about him killing Victoria? Or was it about him becoming a Dark Angel in general? Now a part of me felt stupid. We should have been more discrete about our meeting of how I was going to spy on the Dark Angels. Then maybe he wouldn't have found out. Maybe I would still be with him right now having morning sex or something. More tears started to fall down my eyes. First I lose my first love who I lost my virginity to and then I lose the only mother figure I'd ever had. "I'm so sorry," I murmured as if my aunt could hear me. I really hoped she did. I was the one who got her killed. Even though she would probably saw that it wasn't my fault, I knew it was. Lucifer knew about the deal too and since Scourge was trying to drug me with the juice, something must have been going on. But what?

_Rosalinda, _I heard a voice say in my head. My eyes widened. It had sounded like my voice but I knew that it wasn't. So what the hell was it? _Rosalinda,_ it called again.

"Who's there," I asked, standing up and looking around my room in confusion. "Show yourself," I yelled as I balled up my hands into fists. I knew enough self-defense to buy some time so that Cody would notice and help me out. When I finally found the intruder though, I almost had a heart attack. Standing there in front of me wearing a beautiful white gown that was in tight flowers around her torso and flared out into a beautiful skirt at her waist with her long waves of hair falling over her shoulders was Victoria.

"Rosalinda," she said, her red lips forming a sweet smile. Looking at her was like looking at my reflection in the mirror except for the fact that she was the more lighter, brighter version of me. There were no signs of black or gray in her clothes or what I think was makeup. Only white and gold. She looked like an Angel, as beautiful as she was.

"You're dead," I murmured, still staring at her. I must have hit my head harder than I thought when Scourge threw me into that god damned wall. She wasn't really here. She had to be a hallucination or something. Or worse: a mind game as a distraction.

"Yes, I am. But I am an Angel now, Rosalinda. Don't you see?"

"I do but-"

"I don't have much time, Rosalinda. _He's_ coming."

"Scourge," I whimpered, knowing immediately who she was talking from the hardness her voice held when she said it. I knew this would be the first place he would look. "What do I do when he comes?"

"Your father's journal," she said simply. "What did the first page say?" I scanned through my brain, trying to remember the riddle my father had left for me.

_He is the key but do not fall so quickly to open the door that you don't see the answers hidden inside yourself. _

"You haven't fallen quickly enough, Rosalinda. The answers inside yourself are awakening. You're what's inside the door. He is just the only one who can open it," Victoria said, her small smile falling. Now she looked a bit sad, almost pitifully.

"He's the only one that can open what? What are you talking about?"

"He is the Original Dark Angel, remember? He is the key to the Dark Angels' survival aside from Lucifer."

"Wait, so you're saying that on the inside I'm a Dark Angel?" Slowly she nodded, looking down.

"Just as I was an Angel on the inside. We are opposites, Rosalinda but that does not mean that we cannot fight for the same side. Both Angel and Demon blood run through our veins. We are the key to ending this war. We have to work together now."

"And that means that I have to turn into a Dark Angel doesn't it?" Victoria slowly looked up at me, her jade green eyes reluctant.

"Yes. But also no. There are other ways. Right now get your father's journal. We will meet again."

"But wait," I said, making a move towards her. She vanished before I could touch her, beautiful golden wings engulfing her before disappearing themselves. One of the feathers brushed against my fingers, soft as cashmere. I blinked in confusion at how swiftly she had gone. How the hell did she do that? I shook my head at myself, realizing I was getting off track before going to my drawer. I pulled my father's box and opened it. My mouth dropped in shock as the journal was the only thing not in the chest. What the-

"Looking for this," I heard his voice say. Aw shit. I gulped in fear before slowly turning to see my evil boyfriend lounging idly on my bed with my father's journal in his hands. He was lying on his back, the book open above him as if he were reading it. "Your father is very interesting and very graphic in how he writes. More entertaining if you ask me," he said, his voice amused. I opened my mouth to scream but I couldn't make a sound before he shot up and tackled me to the ground, his hand over my mouth. His hips were in between my legs at the moment so I tried to kick him off but he wouldn't budge. I pushed at his shoulder and his arm that was holding his hand on my mouth as well. In a last resort, I wrapped my legs around his waist, squeezing tightly like I had learned in one of my classes. It was supposed to hurt your opponent but he only seemed pleased about it. "I see you missed me so much that you want me even closer," he purred.

"Go back to hell you bastard," I yelled from under his hand but it came out muffled. He ignored the attempt, smirking down at me.

"You know, I found it quite cute – the way you really thought you could get away from me." I tried to get my knee under his stomach so that I could get him off that way but he used his free hand push my legs down so that he could easily slide over onto my hips. "You're being a very bad girl, Rosy. I think I like it. But then again, maybe I don't. You don't want to know what I do to bad girls like you." I went limp under him, giving up on struggling. It was clear that I was just wasting energy. He had stopped smirking a while ago so now he just glared down at me. "You're lucky I don't kill you."

"You're lucky I'm tired," I retorted from under his hand but of course it came out incomprehensible.

"What the fuck did you just say," he snapped. Well damn. I didn't think he could hear my tone. I shook my head under his hand. He rolled his eyes, not making any action to get off. "Guess I'll just have to teach you a lesson when we get back," he said. My eyes widened at that, taking note that "lesson" probably meant some type of his demented torment. I started to struggle again, bucking my hips up in a stupid effort to get him off. "Someone likes the sound of that," he said plainly. I opened my mouth just as I moved my head to get his hand between my teeth and bit down hard. "Argh you bitch," he yelled, pulling his hand away. I screamed as loud as I could before he backhanded the shit out of me. "Shut up!" Not even a second after the words left his mouth, he was knocked off me. I looked over to see Cody pinning Scourge to the wall. My boyfriend didn't seem to like being held down as he kicked and squirmed in Cody's grasp.

"Run! Get out of here," Cody yelled at me as he tried to make sure Scourge didn't get an upper hand on him. The Dark Angel kicked my best off him so that he went flying into my bookshelf. The second his now red and black eyes went to me was the same second I got to my feet and ran. My heart was pumping in an intense adrenaline that I couldn't tell was thrill or fear. My guess is both though, knowing me. A hand grabbed my hair before I could even reach the living room and yanked me back into a muscular chest. His arms wrapped around me, keeping me contained while I wiggled in his grasp. We banged into the walls over and over again as I tried to break free but to no avail each time. Right when Cody appeared in the doorway, Scourge whipped out a knife and held it to my neck.

"You'd better stay still babe or else you'll get yourself killed," he whispered in my ear. Reluctantly, I kept my struggles on a low but only to avoid the knife that was too close to my neck. Cody's frantic royal blue eyes flicked between me and Scourge as he slowly got into a fighting position. "I won't hesitate to kill her so you better choose your actions, Angel boy," Scourge told my best friend.

"What do you want," Cody asked, his voice low and cold. Scourge's chuckle rang quietly in my ear as he lowered his lips to my ear. He kissed it softly as he spoke.

"Isn't it obvious? I want her."

"As if I'm going to stand here and let that happen."

"You don't have much of a choice. Either you let me go in peace with my girl or I'll kill her right here on the spot." Cody looked to me as I continued to struggle in Scourge's grasp. I wished I could kick Scourge in his balls and then get the hell out of here. But of course he probably wouldn't have that. He's too tall for me to reach anyway. My best friend sighed, looking down.

"Alright, you can go," he said lowly. Then he looked up, glaring coldly at Scourge. "This isn't over though. I'll be back for Rosy." Scourge chuckled again.

"It was over a long time ago," he replied before taking out a glowing black emerald that devoured us into darkness. I felt the wind in my hair, my skin buzzing with the adrenaline of a certain fast speed. I wasn't sure what was going on but it was draining me of energy. Not a good thing on my part. When the darkness let up, I saw that we were back in Scourge's living room. Not the one on Earth either. He threw me onto the ground roughly, letting me hit it with a thud. I didn't want to move, the laying position I was in making me even more weary. I still got up onto my knees and started to slowly crawl away from him. I barely made it an inch away before he grabbed my hair and yanked me up to face him. I fell into his chest, my legs giving out from under me. "What is your problem," he asked after I whimpered from his hard grip on my body. "You knew this would happen if you betrayed me." I weakly looked up at him, trying to be strong.

"So you're going to torture and kill me like you did to Victoria?" Scourge grimaced at his ex's name but shook his head.

"I have bigger plans for you. Sadly killing you isn't part of it." I furrowed my eyebrows together in confusion before I was backhanded so hard that I fell back onto the ground. "Torture, on the other hand, can be arranged." I was expecting another hit when he bent down towards me but to my surprise he gathered me up into his arms and picked me up bridal style. He carried me up to his room where he laid me on the bed. I got scared when he started to undress me. He ignored my attempts to stop him from taking off most of the clothes, merely slapping my hands away. Once I was only in my bra and panties, he pulled a cover over my body. I raised an eyebrow at him, pulling the sheet as close to me as possible. I scooted away when he reached out a hand towards me. A soft sigh left his lips and his expression almost looked…sad. "You should get some sleep. The transportation emerald can take a lot out of mortals like you," he said softly before his voice returned to its hard state. "And if you try to leave, I swear I will make sure you never walk or talk ever again. Understand?" I nodded. He got onto the bed so that he could kiss me softly. I didn't respond to the kiss even though I really wanted to. I wanted to have sex again. Sounds slutty but I did. After everything that's happen, I really could use some pleasure. He pulled away with a soft sigh. His hands cupped my face softly so that I'd look into his sincere ice blue eyes. "I'm sorry," he told me before getting off the bed and walking out the room.

X

I awoke to the feeling of having shoulder being shaken softly. "Rosy," I heard Scourge's voice say in my ear. "Rosy, wake up." I whimpered, my arms tightening around my pillow. "Come on, babe, you have to eat something."

"I'm not really hungry," I mumbled into the pillow, letting my eyes open. After him trying to poison my orange juice, I don't think I was too comfortable taking food from him.

"I'm not going to let you starve to death." I sighed, turning over to look at him. He was standing at my bedside shirtless, wearing only a pair of black basketball shorts and red sneakers. I hauled myself up into a sitting position, rubbing at my eyes.

"What time is it," I asked. Scourge pulled the covers up over me when I shivered from the chilly air. I was surprised by his gentleness but didn't question the action. I was grateful. It was cold as fuck in his house for no damn reason.

"I don't know. There's not really a certain time here." He walked over to his dresser to grab the tray of food that was sitting atop of it. He set the tray on my lap as he took a seat on the bed. On the tray was a bowl of ravioli's and a glass of ginger ale. "It's not much but-"

"I'm not hungry," I said although my stomach was silently rumbling. I hadn't eaten much since our breakfast that morning or was it yesterday's morning? Scourge rolled his eyes, taking the fork and stabbing one of the ravioli's with it.

"Okay, guess I'm just going to have to force it down your throat." I glared at him as he held up the pasta thing up to my lips. He glared back. "Open your god damned mouth." I shook my head. He started poking my lips with the ravioli. "Open. Open. Open." I started to smile against my will, finding the action funny. He saw the smile and smirked. I took the fork from him and stuck the ravioli into my mouth. "Good girl." He pecked a kiss at my cheek. I looked down as I swallowed down the chewed up ravioli.

"Scourge, I-"

"Don't. Don't apologize. It won't change anything. I still love you and our relationship doesn't have to change. We can still be in love. Just don't expect me to be so nice."

"So you're going to turn abusive on me," I asked, looking up at him through my lashes. He wasn't looking at me. Instead he was staring out the window at the red sky.

"I don't know," he murmured. "I just have plans."

"And what plans would those be?"

"Well your decision isn't exactly final yet so…"

"So? So what? You're gonna brainwash me or something?" Scourge chuckled, shaking his head as he finally looked over at me.

"I'm gonna make you my Dark Angel Princess."

**Whoa...No? Okay...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	16. Hello

**Long Chapter for all of you :D**

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs**

**Ch. 16 Hello**

_**If I smile and don't believe  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
Don't try to fix me, I'm not broken  
Hello, I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
Don't cry**_

**Hello By Evanescence**

"What," I croaked out, looking at Scourge in astonishment. Dark Angel Princess? What the hell was he then? Some kind of prince or king? Then again he was the original Dark Angel so that might explain it. I thought back to what Victoria had said earlier. She had said that just as she was an Angel on the inside, I was a Dark Angel. She even said herself that for whatever it is that her plan is I have to become a Dark Angel or something to make it work. Scourge was falling right into her trap and he didn't even know it.

"You heard me," Scourge replied, his voice almost cold. "Besides once you're one of us then you'll have no choice but to fight on Lucifer's side."

"But I don't want-"

"It doesn't matter what you want anymore," he snapped. "You are going to do what I tell you to do from now on. It's all up to you whether you take my orders smoothly or if I'll have to force them on you. And trust me; the latter won't be very pretty if I have to do it." I gulped, looking down. Everything was starting to click in my head though. Lucifer talking about how Scourge and I would be unstoppable once we were bonded or whatever he said. Scourge being stiff and a bit pissed off after my meeting with Cody and Annabelle. Victoria and I's complete opposite personalities and origins. It's like I was in a bad horror flick or some shit.

"But what about my powers," I asked, remembering another conversation we've had with Lucifer and he mentioned powers. My evil powers anyway. I don't know what Victoria had up her sleeve with me going all dark like this but I really hope it worked.

"We'll get to that later on. For the moment, you need to finish eating." He motioned to my bowl of ravioli's. I hadn't noticed that I'd stopped eating them once we started talking. Even though my stomach was still growling from hunger, I had lost my appetite somewhat. I had thought we were through with all this new information shit but I guess not. Reluctantly, I did eat the rest of my meal just so I wouldn't piss him off. Once I was finished, he let me take a shower and change into a plain black sundress with a pair of sneakers that he had in his closet. I didn't question why it was there out loud. Instead, I silently went off about it in my head.

After my shower, I walked down to the living room where he was sitting with Lucifer on the couch. They were talking before I stepped in which they fell to silence. Lucifer's ruby eyes stared at me with a bit of anger but also disgust. If he wanted to kill me, I wish he'd go right ahead. Then maybe I wouldn't have to put up with all of this other shit. Scourge was dressed in a casual outfit of a fitted black tee and ripped jeans while Lucifer was dressed up in a red suit that expressed his eyes. I sent both of them a glare as I leaned against the doorway. At this point, I think I was done being the innocent little girl that I noticed was becoming. If they wanted the girl who didn't let shit happen without a fight then they have it.

"Discussing my satanic transformation," I asked, crossing my arms. Scourge shot a disapproving glare at me while Lucifer merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes actually," he replied, his mesmerizing voice dripping with venom. "We were talking about how much fun it will be to torture you before snapping that pretty neck of yours." I rolled my eyes. After everything that has happened, I couldn't be scared anymore. Whatever happens will be for the best. If I have to die for a good five or ten minutes then fine. I really didn't care anymore.

"Yippee."

"I see Scourge has to discipline you into being the perfect princess. Can't have him with a disobedient wife now can I?"

"Wife? He never said anything about marrying him!"

"Child, he didn't have to. I'm sure you both knew that spending eternity together would include that. Then there will be your little children and-"

"No! I'm not marrying him and I'm not having children! Turn me into a Dark Angel, I don't care! Better yet, kill me! End all of this now just like you did with Victoria!"

"But you're not Victoria," Scourge said quietly from his seat. He rose up gracefully before walking towards me. "You're not an Angel on the inside. See, if we had turned Victoria into one of us then she would have died. Body and Soul. But with you: it's a totally different story."

"I know. She told me that I'm a Dark Angel on the inside."

"She," Scourge asked, his voice getting even colder as he stopped in front of me. "Who's this she?"

"Um," I started, looking to Lucifer who also looked very intrigued in who I was talking about. I couldn't tell them about her visit to me though. If they knew that she was still somewhat alive and communicating with me then who knows what they'd do. Guess they don't have to know. "I had a dream and there was this woman's voice. That's all." Scourge scrutinized my face, tilting his head at me. I tried to keep my breathing calm and slow so that he wouldn't suspect that I was lying. So far it was working but I could still see the gleam in his eye that he knew I wasn't telling the truth.

"Miguel," Lucifer said as he rose from his seat. Scourge slowly turned his eyes towards his Creator who was watching the two of us with his deadly red eyes. "I'm giving you two weeks until the ceremony. I want her ready by then. She doesn't have to be fully trained but she does have to be ready. Understood?"

"Yes," Scourge said, the same loyalty and respect that most kids use when talking to their parents in his voice. Lucifer turned to me.

"My advice to you is to toughen up. Can't have you passing out when we've only done so little to your fragile body."

"Fuck you," I spat at the devil who merely raised his eyebrows at me.

"Control her Miguel because note that I won't show mercy to one who is disobedient." I glared at Lucifer as he walked past us and went out the door. Damned asshole. No wonder his ass got kicked out of Heaven. Quickly, I walked away from Scourge. It was good timing too. He had just tried to smack me.

"What the hell did I tell you about back talking to him," my boyfriend yelled at me, coming towards me. I backed away from him. The glare on his face was scaring me. Lucifer I wasn't really scared of since he had never really hurt me but Scourge has and those times were not too pretty.

"You're not the fucking boss of me," I yelled back at him which earned me a slap to the face. I fell back onto his sofa, burying my burning cheek in the cushions. I covered my face with my arm, curling my legs up against my chest. Scourge's chuckle rang through my ears.

"So this is what you're gonna do? Be big and bad before I touch you and then curl up afterwards? Come on. I know you're better than that." I didn't respond, just curled myself up tighter into a ball. Even though my position showed that I was scared, I wasn't going to let him have the benefit of torturing me into whatever they wanted me to be. I was stronger than that. I wouldn't let them break me.

"Yea and I'm also smarter than to try to fight back because I know I'll get my ass kicked," I finally said. Scourge chuckled again.

"You are smart, aren't you? Now get up. We're going out." I peeked up at him to see that was hovering over me with his arms crossed. There was no emotion on his face though anger lied deep in his eyes. Slowly, I uncurled myself and got up from the couch.

"Where are we going," I asked as I smoothened the skirt of the dress to avoid looking up at him. Call me a wimp but his emotionless expressions were kind of frightening. His face was already sharp with emotion so without them, it looked even sharper.

"Shopping. You need clothes," he said simply before gently grabbing my hand. I was surprised at how gentle he was with leading me out the house and onto the now busy streets. There were cars here to my shock in which there were Dark Angels occupying them. Young Dark Angels flew about in the sky, laughing and having fun while their parents were on the porch or working in the odd looking gardens. I watched as a small ball rolled to my feet as Scourge and I were walking. A small girl with long locks of red hair and blue eyes ran up to us, stopping when she realized who the ball had stopped at. I stopped walking, causing Scourge to look down at me in confusion. He let go of my hand as I bent down to pick up the ball. The girl watched me with wide eyes as I held out the ball to her.

"Here you go," I told her, smiling softly. She stared at me, a look of slight fear coming across her face. "It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you." The girl nodded, returning the smile. She ran up to me and took the ball from my hands.

"Thank you," she said, her childish voice soft and sweet. "What's your name?"

"Listen you little-" Scourge started before I waved him off. He glared down at me. "We don't have time for this, Rosy."

"I'm Rosalinda but I go by Rosy. What's your name," I told the girl, ignoring Scourge. Of course it infuriated him but I could honestly care less at the moment.

"Roxanne but I go by Roxy. It's nice to meet you, Rosy." She looked to Scourge and bowed. I raised my eyebrow at her. "Great one," she said, her voice full of respect. Well for being creatures of Hell, they sure were damn respectful. It was kind of weird if you ask me.

"Hi. We gotta go," he said, grabbing my arm and tugging me along. I looked back at Roxanne to see that she seemed a bit sad as she watched Scourge drag me off. My boyfriend yanked me so that I would fall into step with him, which included not looking at the Dark Angel child. "You can't get attached to them," he told me before I could ask about his rude behavior.

"Why not?"

"Because they're not like mortal children. They may seem sweet and innocent but they're not. Especially when it comes to humans like yourself."

"But I'll be a Dark Angel soon so what does it matter?" Scourge smirked, looking down at me.

"I see you've warmed up to the idea."

"There's nothing I can do to stop it so I might as well accept it."

"At least we'll be together," he said as he slid his hand down my arm to intertwine with mine. A small smile came across my lips. It was hard to believe after how much of an asshole Scourge has been that I was still in love with him. Even though I buried my feelings deep down inside to keep myself from being vulnerable, they were still there. I leaned against him, wanting more compassion out of him. Maybe if he were nicer than I wouldn't be so scared and angry about all of this. I considered trying to accept my fate more but it was still a scary thought. No matter what I had to be tortured, killed and then reborn. Scourge never really talked about his transformation but he did mention that when any Dark Angel is reborn, they go through some exorcist shit. But did that mean they were in pain? Or was that the rest of the fight that they had left in them before they had to become loyal to that bastard Lucifer?

Again I was shocked at the normal scene of a mall despite the beautiful but evil creatures around me. Scourge didn't really pay most of them any mind although a good two thirds of the Dark Angels who were walking by made sure to either gawk at us or bow to Scourge. They also eyed me as if I had three heads or something. A couple of the Dark Angels in authority almost made moves towards me before Scourge sent them terrifying glares as he pulled me close against him. I made mental notes in my head of all the questions I wanted to ask as I picked out clothes for myself. One of those questions would be why I needed so many gowns. When we first arrived at the mall, Scourge immediately dragged me to a store that was filled with expensive but beautiful looking gowns. I wasn't really interested in all of the colorful ones that the sales person kept pointing out to me but instead I fell in love with the black, grays, and silver ones. Scourge didn't care about the price, just gave the cashier a wad of red colored paper money. I didn't even know they had money in Hell. Then again, everything down here wasn't exactly what I'd thought it to be.

Scourge flew us home and told me to go upstairs while he cooked dinner for us. I obeyed, taking myself upstairs to put away my new things. Once that was all done, I looked around the room with curiosity. It was decorated similarly to the one he had in the Hell Tower but with more pictures and posters of different things. I walked over to one dresser that had tons of pictures on it. A good half of them were of him and Dante making stupid faces in random places. A small smile came upon my lips at those. It was clear that the teenager who was taken away still loved somewhere inside him. As I examined the pictures, I even stumbled upon a few of him with Victoria. I thought it was me for a second until I realized all of the pink the girl was wearing. I wouldn't be caught dead wearing that color. Just because my hair is that color doesn't mean that I actually like it. Many times I asked Auntie to let me die it but she always denied. To this day and to forever, I'll probably never know the reason. My throat started to choke on a sob when I realized that she really was gone. They took her away just like they took my parents away from me. The only person who they have yet to take away is Cody. Just because he's not here with me doesn't mean that he's not out there looking for me or looking for a way to save me. I can feel it in my gut that he's out there somewhere thinking of me. He even told Scourge that it wasn't over. My boyfriend may not have believed it but I sure did.

Later that night, I was lying in Scourge's bed struggling to go to sleep. Scourge was at his desk that was also in the room, reading over my father's journal. When I noticed that was what he was reading, I sat up in the bed. He barely glanced at my movement. "Didn't I tell you go to go sleep," he asked, sounding a bit annoyed.

"Sorry, I just – Why are you reading my father's journal," I asked sharply. My father had written it solely for me because he knew one day I would find out the truth but he wanted me to hear it from him. Even though that didn't happen, I'm sure he put some vulnerable stuff in there that Scourge shouldn't be reading.

"To see all of the nice things he wrote about me," Scourge said sarcastically.

"You knew him," I asked, remembering my dad's cold look that he gave my boyfriend when were down in the jail visiting them. There was almost a look of betrayal in his eyes as well as hatred.

"We were friends until he found out who I was and what I was going to do with his precious daughter." A sadistic smirk came across his face as a small chuckle escaped his lips. "I've never seen your father so angry when I told him about how I was going to make you scream my name in agony." My eyes widened in shock.

"You told him you were going to rape me," I exclaimed.

"I told him about how I couldn't wait to see you struggle beneath me, to hear her pleading cries, to take what I want with a deadly force. The feeble punch he served to my jaw didn't do much justice except piss me off but when I told him about how loud you were going to scream when I deflowered you." He chuckled through his continuation as if I hadn't said a thing. "Now that was a swift reaction."

"I can't believe you," I yelled, getting out the bed. Scourge's ice blue eyes were on me in less than a second. "Was that all you really wanted from our first time? To rape me and then rub it in my father's face? Was it fun to deflower me and then go back to my father and tell him about how loud I screamed? To lie and make him think that I had become your sex slave? Well you are a Dark Angel, aren't you? Isn't that all you stupid creatures do is lie and hurt people? I bet you lied when you said you loved me too!" I made a move towards the door but Scourge was pinning me against the wall before I could even finish my step. "Get off me," I yelled as I punched and kicked at him. He grabbed both my wrists in his hands and held them against the wall.

"Rosy please stop," he said with a soft sigh.

"Why should I?"

"Because I didn't mean to make you upset. I just let myself go too far. I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. You were still planning on raping me. Were you mad because in the end it wasn't actually rape? That I gave myself up to you? Or is it better because then you can tell my father about how you tricked his precious little daughter in falling in love with you?"

"WOULD YOU STOP," he yelled, his voice cold and dark. I stopped struggling from under his weight as he glared at me. I could see that there was hurt laying in his eyes a bit. But hurt about what was my question. He threw me onto the bed gently, causing me to look up at him in surprise. I was even more surprised when he took off his shirt, leaving his eight pack and biceps in their glory. The sweats he was wearing hung low on his hips, showing his V line. I blushed softly before he grabbed my ankles and pulled so that I was on my back. More blush climbed across my cheeks as he crawled on top of me. I looked up at him with wide eyes as he stared down at me intensely. Just as I opened my mouth to say something, he crushed his lips down onto mine. I squealed in surprise before pushing at his shoulders and torso to get him off. His mouth may have been soft as it moved against mine but it was not gentle. His tongue forced my mouth open so that it could stick itself down my throat before he began to bite at my lips. Although it was a little painful because he was doing it so roughly and hard, I couldn't help but feel a little thrill from it.

I finally pulled out the kiss only for him to bite and suck at my neck. I was still trying to get him the hell off of me. He made me whimper once when he bit too hard. "Scourge, stop," I yelled, almost pleadingly, as I tried to get my knees under him.

"No," he murmured coldly.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said. Just please don't do this to me." His lips stopped sucking on my neck and trailed up to my ear. I shivered lightly as his hot breath tickled the sensitive skin.

"Do what?"

"Force me to have sex with you."

"I'm not trying to do that."

"Then what are you doing?"

"You said I was lying when I said I loved you. That I tricked you into falling for me. I wanna show you that I don't lie about everything and I would never trick anyone into falling in love with me." He picked his head up to look me in the eyes. "I love you, Rosy. I may not have a heart but if I did then it would only beat for you. You are my everything. I know it may not seem like it most of the time but you are. And I tried so hard to get you to fall in love with me because I was already in love with you. I have been since you were only two years old, dancing around in your tree house. Just because I'm a monster doesn't mean that I don't have feelings. I mean, I only said what I did to your father because I wanted a rise out of him. I wanted him to know how much I wanted you. He needed to know that I would have what I wanted even if I had to take it. Sure it was to scare him but it worked. He kept you close. Something that I wanted as well." I raised an eyebrow up at him. "Don't worry about why. But back to the main thing: our first time was amazing. Even better than I hoped it would be. We both enjoyed it and I guess that's all that matters." I smiled after he kissed me softly. "But we don't have to right now if you don't want to."

"Oh shut up," I said, pulling his lips back onto mine. He chuckled against his kisses as he reached over to turn off the light.

X

"Ow," I yelled as Scourge slammed me onto the mat again. He chuckled in my ear, settling himself on my back since he pinned me down on my stomach. His arm wrapped itself around my neck, making me silently curse him. Right now he was training me in combat but he was more kicking my ass than actually showing me how to fight. "Get off me," I yelled causing him to laugh some more.

"Come on babe. You can get out of this." I rolled so I was top of him though my back was to him, grabbing his wrist and pulled his arm off with all my strength before rolling away before he could grab me again. He was about to jump on me again before I put my hand up.

"Wait, I need a breather," I said, panting lightly. Scourge smirked before falling onto his back. He was oddly carefree and in a good mood today. Usually when we did this he would yell at me and get pissed when I didn't fight back. Plus he didn't laugh when I yelled at him. He yelled back and gave me a hard slap on the ass. Then again maybe it was because tomorrow was the day Lucifer said I was going to be transformed into a Dark Angel. A part of me was scared while the other part was a bit unconcerned. I mean I would be immortal and be with Scourge for eternity but on the other hand: I had to be tortured and killed. I could barely take fighting with Scourge on this stupid mat. How could I take anything worse?

I was yanked out of my thoughts when I was tackled down against the mat. On impulse, I got my legs around Scourge's waist and my arm around his neck. "That wasn't fair," I told him.

"You stopped panting so I guess your breather was over now ease up, it's actually starting to hurt." I smiled.

"Isn't that a good thing? Means I'm making progress."

"No it's not. I liked it better when you let me fuck you up." I giggled as he picked me up since he sat up. I leaned my body against his so that he fell onto his back, me pinning him down onto the mat. I let go of his neck to sit up, grab his hands that were gripping my hips and pinned them over his head. "Usually I would be mad if I was in this situation but since you're sexy, I kind of don't mind," he said, smirking seductively. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh please." He chuckled.

"Alright. Training's over for the day. We'll start again after you wake up." I shivered at how casually he said that. _After you wake up. _How long was I supposed to be unconscious? Reluctantly, I got off him and laid down next to him. "What's wrong," he asked when I silently curled up on his chest.

"I'm just worried about tomorrow." Scourge sighed, bringing me closer so that he could kiss my forehead.

"Don't worry so much, everything will be fine. Okay? Just trust me." And trust him is what I did. For the rest of that day, I did my absolute best to keep my mind off of me becoming a Dark Angel. I did a pretty good job at it too if I do say so myself. But then the next day did come and I was even more terrified than I was before. Scourge wasn't there when I woke up. Just a woman demon servant who helped me get ready. She dressed me in my favorite gown. It was a blood red that had black ribbons criss crossed in the back, sleeveless top that fitted my torso all the way down to my waist and then flared out into a skirt that a black spider web look over the red waves. She straightened my curly hair and made it into soft waves before covering my face in makeup. She also plucked my eyebrows – not my favorite part of the preparation. Then she put me some high ass black stilettos. Guess they were making sure I couldn't run or fight back. I'd fall right on my face if I tried.

She then walked me to some big church looking place that was between earth and Hell – literally. A good half of it was still underground while the other part was on Earth. It was beautiful though. The colors were gray and dark silver, definitely opposite from the white and gold of a regular cathedral. I almost got too caught up with the beauty of everything to really take notice of what was really about to go down. But as soon as I saw what I think was a knife, I really got thrown into reality. Scourge and Lucifer were standing in the middle of the place, other Dark Angels lingering up in the air. At first I thought they were decorations but when I noticed Dante and Roxy among the faces then I knew they were real.

"You look beautiful," Scourge said, almost unemotionally as he took my hand and helped me up onto what I think was an altar. His eyes did show amazement though. From the way his hand tensed up around mine, I could tell that he was holding back from kissing me passionately and ripping this dress right off me.

"And because you look so beautiful, we've decided on an alternative to your transformation," Lucifer said, causing me to look to him. He looked as he always did whenever I saw him. Nice suit with his silver-gray hair pushed back. I raised one of my perfectly plucked eyebrows at him.

"An alternative," I asked, squeezing Scourge's hand. He returned the squeeze, assuring me that it would be alright. Lucifer walked closer to me.

"Yes, my child." He held out a silver chalice with red jewels around the edges. Inside the cup was a red liquid that I found revolting. "It is the blood of both your Creator and the Original. With both running through your veins, you will make an unstoppable princess to this world. With you on our side, we will defeat those dreaded Angels for good. Then we can really make our mark on mankind." I looked to Scourge who merely stared back down at me. No matter what, I knew this was my fate. They were going to make me do this whether I wanted to or not. Might as well do it civilly and not make a fool out of myself. I took the cup from Lucifer's hands and put the rim to my lips. Closing my eyes tight, I threw my head back and let the liquid into my mouth. Surprisingly, it didn't taste half bad but the fact that it was still blood was repulsing. Once it was all gone, I ripped the cup away from my lips and fought back the urge to gag. "Now, my princess is the time to-" Before Lucifer could finish, a window was broken and tons of white wings flooded in. "What the- Kill them," Lucifer yelled, immediately outraged. His Dark Angels flew from the ceilings to fight with the Angels. My eyes scanned around for Cody or Annabelle but found neither of them. Scourge's grip on my hand began to become too tight. He pulled me against him, making me look up at him.

"What the hell did you tell them," he snapped. His eyes were completely livid as they shot daggers down at me.

"Nothing. I haven't spoken to Cody since you took me away." He growled, looking around at the small battle going on.

"Get her out of here and make sure it's done," Lucifer said before shooting a flame out of his hand at some of the Angels. Their beautiful screams rang in agony, making me feel sorrow for them. I knew Lucifer was evil but was he really that brutal?

"Let's go," Scourge said before he started towing me down the hall. I had trouble running in my heels though. He noticed as we were halfway down the hall and told me to take them off. Once I did, we began to run again. We ran to a secluded room on the other side of the what I think was a Satanic cathedral. I fell into his chest as I tried to catch my breath. He held me tightly, burying his face in my hair. "Are you alright," he asked softly.

"I'm fine," I murmured softly.

"Rosy," I heard a familiar voice say. I looked up to see Cody standing across the room, his eyes filled with relief. My heart beat faster at the sight of him. He did find me. It really wasn't over. I made a move toward him but Scourge yanked me behind him. Cody's royal blue eyes went from me to my boyfriend who was glaring at him. "Miguel," Cody said, his voice dripping with venom.

"Angel boy," Scourge said, his voice filled with just as much venom.

"I told you it wasn't over." A sadistic smirk came upon Scourge's face.

"Well then, how about we end it." Scourge flew at Cody, his voluminous black wings spreading from his back. Cody was immediately tackled by my boyfriend onto the ground. Scourge wasted no time in starting to punch Cody's face in. There was a rage in his eyes that scared me to no end. I didn't know if I should help Cody or if I should get the hell out of here. Cody kicked Scourge off him before blowing what looked like a golden fire at him. Scourge put up his hand and a shield came around him, blowing out the fire. He smirked at my friend. "That was cute." He swiped his hand away and the shield turned into spikes that hit Cody and blew him back against the other wall of the room. What the hell?

"Asshole," Cody muttered before stretching out his beautiful white wings. He lifted up his hands as he flew into the air, golden balls floating onto them. Scourge merely smirked, flying up into the air as well and letting deadly black fires come upon his hands. "Ready Miguel?"

"Get ready to die, Angel Boy." After that all I saw was gold and black going at each other. I had to cover my eyes just to find shelter under a desk. I had been trying to contain my fear of what was going on but now I was scared inside and out. Not only was I shivering but my heart was pounding like a motherfucker. I had to get out of here before they destroyed this damn room. Taking a chance, I crawled out from under the desk and ran for the door. Just as I was about to grab the doorknob, I saw the both of them go through it. What the fuck, man? I ran out into the hallway to see they had gone back to hand to hand combat and were fucking each other up. The last time they fought I thought that it was the most disturbing thing ever but now they really were acting as if they wanted to kill each other. I ran the opposite direction from them, holding up my skirts so that it wouldn't hold me up. I had to get out of here. If not for my sake but for Cody's and the rest of the world. If Lucifer takes over with the rest of his demons and Dark Angels so all Hell really will break loose. I was almost to the door when Cody fell to the ground in front of me. He was so bloody and bruised that it made me want to cry. I rushed to his side, putting my hand on his face.

"Cody," I said, tears brimming my eyes. "Cody, please wake up." He groaned, opening his royal blue eyes a bit. He looked up at me.

"Rosy," he murmured. "You need to get out of here. Go." I shook my head as one of my tears fell.

"No. Not without you."

"I'll be alright, Rosy. No go. He's coming."

"No. You're my best friend. I'm not going to leave you here."

"You have to Rosy. It's the only way you'll be safe. I promise that I will find you again. It won't be that hard since you're my mortal so it'll be ok." I shook my head.

"Cody, what if he kills you?"

"He won't. He has way more on his mind than killing me. I'll be fine. I promise. Okay?"

"If you promise then okay." Cody nodded, looking me deep in the eyes.

"I love you Rosy." I nodded, tears still falling from my eyes. I really didn't want this situation to be another one of those love triangle things but I can't help it.

"I love you too Cody." I love them both. Cody leaned up and captured my lips with his. Our kisses were much different than me and Scourge's. Cody's lips were sweet and gentle, our kisses filled with innocent passion and light feelings of love. My heart skipped a beat when his tongue finally met mine. I wished that I could kiss him forever. Hell that this moment would last forever. It was just so…perfect. Then again so was he.

Suddenly, I was swooped up into the air by muscular arms. Cody looked up in surprise as he held out his hand to me. I struggled in his arms but not too hard in case he really did drop me. "First you steal Tori from me and now you're trying to steal Rosy from me too, huh? Well it's not going to happen! She's mine," Scourge yelled, his voice cold and almost a bit crazy.

"Scourge, please calm down," I whimpered as his grip tightened on me. He put his hand around my jaw, causing me to get even more scared. "Scourge," I whimpered.

"Calm down, babe. It'll all be over soon. All of it."

"Scourge, no. Please don't."

"Too late."

The last thing I heard before my world went black was the faint sound of Scourge chuckling softly and Cody's loud cry of my name.

**Yes I really just left this ending haha! Don't worry though, I will hopefully be updating soon since I have the whole idea planned out. Guess the love triangle is complete now that Rosy's realized she's in love with BOTH guys. What did you guys think of that CodyXRosy kiss? AND I wonder if Scourge killed her or just knocked her out. So many thoughts so little time :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW MY LOVELIES!**


	17. My Immortal

**All characters belong to Sega except my OCs.**

**Ch. 17 My Immortal **

_**I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
Your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone**_

**These wounds won't seem to heal**  
**This pain is just too real**  
**There's just too much that time cannot erase**

**My Immortal by Evanescence**

I awoke with a startle. There had been some sort of falling sensation that cause me to shoot up from my sleep. My whole body felt like jelly as I slowly sat up, putting a hand to my forehead. My eyes were still closed because I was scared to open them. Where was I and why did I feel so…_normal?_ The last time I was awake, Scourge had practically killed me and Cody. Surely I was in another world or something. Cautiously I opened my eyes to see that I was in my room. My _real _room. It looked just as I had left it too. All of my books were on my bookshelf, my sketchbooks on my desk and my father's box right where I put it the last time I saw it before I met Scourge. Confused, I got up out the bed and walked to the mirror.

Staring back at me was my reflection. There was a slight difference but nothing out of the ordinary. My curly pink hair was a little bit longer and I looked a bit skinnier. Other than that I looked like same old me. Still confused, I rushed over to my calendar and looked at the date. My jaw dropped. It had been months since I met Scourge but yet here I was. I shook my head, trying to fight back tears. What the hell was going on?

"Rosy, honey, is everything okay," I heard my mother's voice ask. My head snapped towards her to see her standing in my doorway, a concerned look on your face. My eyes widened at the sight of her.

"What are you doing here? You're supposed to be in a jail in Hell! Wait did Cody break you and dad out? Did he bring me back here? Did Heaven win the war?" My mom looked even more concerned at my words.

"Honey, are you okay? Did you have a nightmare or something?"

"It never happened, did it? None of that ever happened." I looked down, feeling a bit stupid but also relieved. That means that my life was normal. I was normal.

"I still don't understand what you're talking about but okay then. Cody and Miguel are here for you."

"They're real," I asked. My mom raised an eyebrow at me but nodded.

"Yes, honey. They've been your friends since forever."

"Am I dating one of them?" My mom looked like she was getting really worried as she tilted her head at me.

"Not that I know of. Is there something you're trying to tell me?"

"No," I shook my head. "You can just let them in." My mom gave me a long look before nodding. I sighed, sitting down on my bed. I really wanted to know what the hell was going on here? Did I get sent to some parallel universe or some shit? My question was halfway answered when the boys came in, joking and laughing. I merely stared at them, bewildered by their playful behavior with each other. Both of the weariness and wisdom from long existence had fled from both of their eyes. Instead there was the stupid idiotic look that all teenage boys had at my age. At least they looked the same. Cody was still his hot gothic self and Scourge was just plain old hot.

"Hey Rosy," Cody said, waving to me. Infatuation was clear in his eyes as he stared at me. I could only blush under his gaze as I replied a hello back before looking to Scourge. He was staring at me but I couldn't exactly tell what emotion was going through his expression.

"What are you staring at," I asked him innocently. His face remained the same although I saw some amusement flood to his eyes.

"Stay still and I just might figure it out." I was taken aback for a second before I got infuriated. Who was he to come in here and insult me casually like that? I wanted to get up and punch that pretty little face of his in.

"Hey, hey, we just got here. Isn't it too early for you two to start boo loving?" Scourge rolled his eyes.

"We don't like each other," he groaned. I raised my eyebrows at him. Yep I was definitely in a different universe or something. Now instead of Scourge openly showing his love for me, Cody showed it and Scourge was the one who hid it. Either way I was stuck in a stupid love triangle. I shook my head. "Wait, you like me," Scourge asked, catching my movement.

"What? No! Well yes! I mean – ugh nevermind! This is all just not right. My parents are alive and you two don't hate each other and you're not downright evil and Cody isn't an Angel and this is just wrong!" The two boys stared at me for a second before bursting into laughter. What the hell? They didn't believe me. Well fine, if they weren't going to believe me then I guess I just had to make them. I got up from my seat on the bed, stomped over to Scourge and kissed him straight on the lips. Suddenly, I felt another falling sensation come over me as this new image in my head melted away, leaving blackness in its place.

My body began to feel numb, but not in a way where it was I didn't feel it. Instead, it was if every part of me was asleep. The prickly feeling covered me all over. I wanted to move. To shake it off but I couldn't bring myself to do so. I was totally paralyzed. The thought made me a little scared. What the hell was going on? In a last attempt to move, I opened my eyes. The first thing that caught my eye was the beautiful ceiling in which there was a mural of a woman Dark Angel. Her hair was a deep red as was her skin pale. Her voluminous black wings were spread out around her, as if she was about to take off into flight.

I moved my line of vision to the figure in the corner. I knew who it was from his green hair and ice blue eyes that were staring intently at me. Once he noticed that I was staring back at him, he slowly moved towards me. "I can't move," I murmured, my voice barely audible. Hell I could barely move my own damn lips.

"Just try. Put yourself back in contact with your body." I closed my eyes once more and took a deep breath, imagining myself moving. Most running and getting the hell out of here but still. When I tried to wriggle my fingers and saw that worked, I had to say that I was quite relieved. Slowly I got myself up from what seemed like a decorated bed thing. It was black and red, matching my gown that I was still wearing from the ceremony. I touched my hair to see that it was still in it's soft waves that the womanly demon put it in. I looked up at Scourge who was holding his hand out to me to see that he had a couple cuts on his face that were healing from his fight with Cody. Had I never left? Had that little parallel universe thing been a dream? Or was really a totally different reality? And why had my kiss to Scourge send me back here? Hell if I knew it would have done that then I would have never kissed him. I think I would have liked it better in that world. With my parents, my two guy best friends, a normal life…

I got up off the bed without taking Scourge's hand. He didn't seem hurt nor surprised at my action, just watched me as I walked to the nearest mirror. My reflection was not the girl I had seen the last time I'd seen it. This girl had a perfectly tanned skin tone, flawless skin, perfectly arched and thin eyebrows, plump juicy red lips, wide eyes that had long curled eyelashes, pink waves of hair that fell down to her waist, a skinny body that held big breasts, small waist and thick thighs and perfectly manicured nails. The only thing that made the girl in the mirror an imperfection or scary as I should really put it was her glowing red eyes that stood out from the blacks of her eyes.

I was a Dark Angel.

"You're so beautiful," Scourge said as he came up behind me. "Why don't you try spreading out your wings?" The only thing I wanted to try doing was faint. This could not be happening. He couldn't have killed me, could he? Then he again he did twist my neck so he probably did snap it. Damned asshole. I looked down, searching for some sort of loyalty that I felt towards Lucifer. Instead I only found more hatred for him and this stupid war. Surprisingly I didn't find myself to hate Scourge too much. I mean, Lucifer did them him to make sure that it was done and Scourge was bound to him by loyalty. Doesn't mean that I wasn't angry with him. I whipped around, glaring at him.

"You," I growled. "You turned me into this thing! This monster! How could you," I yelled at him as I stalked closer to him. He simply smirked, seeming amused by my anger.

"Rosy, you were going to become this whether it was by my hand or Lucifer's or any other Dark Angel's. This was your fate."

"Fate? My fate was to become a servant to Lucifer?"

"Don't say servant. You make us sound as if we're lower than him." I growled, throwing a punch at him. He wasn't expecting it so he flew to the other side of the room from the blow. What the hell was that? I looked to my small hand, wondering where that strength came from. Did being a Dark Angel come with little benefits like this or something? I didn't really have too much time to think before I was tackled into the hallway. I opened my mouth to scream but I didn't have time before I noticed we were soaring up into the air. I pounded on Scourge's shoulders, trying to make him stop from going higher up. "You wanna try to fight me, huh babe? Well, let's see if you can do it from up here."

"Scourge, no. Please don't drop me. I don't know how to fly. I'm sorry."

"Nope. Too late now. Just think about the wind blowing through your hair and wishing you could go along with it. That always works. Good luck now." Then he dropped me. Immediately, I did what he told me to do. Although I knew I wouldn't die if I hit the ground, I wasn't trying to go through that pain. I imagined myself flying with the wind, over the ocean, in the clouds… Suddenly, I felt something emerge gently from my back. The things flapped out around me, letting me catch a glimpse of their dark beauty before flaring out and carrying me with the wind. I watched the ground grow farther and farther away as I flew up into the sky. The sensation of flying was amazing. Absolutely amazing. The feel of the wind in my air, the view of the ground below me, the real life thought of being free.

I felt his arms wrap around me, causing me to look up at him in surprise. There was a small soft smile on his face that made me blush softly. I relaxed in his arms and let him guide us back to the cathedral. We landed on a balcony that overlooked a red sea. As I turned to stare in amazement at the sea, Scourge took a step towards the balcony doors that led back inside. He glanced back at me when he noticed I wasn't following. With a sigh, he joined me in leaning over the railing of the balcony to stare out at the red sea. "Didn't think there was water here now did you," he asked, his voice soft.

"This place has been nothing like the way it's portrayed as," I replied with a shake of my head.

"Because humans merely think of Hell as a dark torture zone. Of course it is for them but not for the creatures who actually call here their home." I looked up at him to see that he was looking out with a look of sadness. "Or at least sometimes it isn't."

"You really don't want to be a Dark Angel, do you?" I asked, my anger toward him for making me into this monster be replaced with sympathy for his transformation as well.

"None of us do, Rosy. But of course, it's not our choice. It's His."

"So me being turned was his decision too. Not yours?" Scourge let out a small chuckle before letting his face fall into all seriousness as he looked over at me.

"Rosy, just because I love you and I want to spend eternity with you doesn't mean that I'd take away your soul just for my own selfishness. I never wanted this for you. Did I know it was going to happen? Yes I did and there was nothing I could do about it except turn you myself. If I had my own choice about whether or not you were to become this then I would have let you be a human. I would have never walked into your life. Instead I'd just watch as you grew like I always did before. And then when you died and you went to Heaven, I'd actually be happy for you. Yes I despite Angels with every bit of hatred in me but it would be better for you if you were one."

"Were you happy for Victoria when she became one?" He shook his head.

"No. Honestly I wanted to throw her in the Pit and watch her get tortured for the rest of eternity. She betrayed me so why should I be happy that she gets to go without more torture?"

"But I have betrayed you too and I kissed Cody yet you don't even seem to care." His gaze on me turned to an intense glare.

"Would you like me to throw you into the Pit and leave you there for a couple thousand years?" Sadly, I looked down and shook my head. "Thought so. Now come along. Lucifer wishes to speak with you." He offered his hand to me in which I took. We walked back inside the cathedral to see that it was empty with the exception of Lucifer and a couple other men with glimmering red eyes. "Those are the main Fallen Angels who joined with Lucifer before he fell," Scourge explained to me when he noticed my gaze on them.

"Rosalinda," Lucifer's mesmerizing voice said as his ruby eyes scrutinized me carefully. "I see that this dark immortality has done you a great favor. You are even more beautiful than you were before." He took my hand and lightly kissed it. I glared at him, trying to let him know that even though I had become one of his Creations I still had no bounds to him. I didn't reply to his comment, just leaned closer against Scourge who put his arm around my waist. Lucifer turned his gaze to my boyfriend. "Have you taught her how to fly already?"

"Yes," Scourge replied, his grip on my hip tightening. Guess he was still a bit angry that I punched him. Whatever. He deserved it anyway.

"Good." His ruby eyes went back to me. "Do you have any questions, dear?"

"I had a dream before I woke up. A realistic dream. It was as if I was in some type of alternate universe or something. Can you explain what that was?"

"Hmm, yes. It is what most mortals have when changing. The dream you had was what you wanted your life to be like or what it could have been like if you never had any association with any of this. What throws you back into your real body is the desire to prove that you're not crazy. That everything really has happened. Not because you wanted it to be real but because you knew it was." I nodded in understanding.

"And what about my powers? You only mentioned them once." Lucifer smiled a little bit.

"Your powers are those unlike any other Dark Angel who exists. See you had demon blood running through you which makes you even stronger Dark Angel. Therefore you have unlimited powers but only you can unlock them."

"And how do I do that?" He shrugged before turning his red gaze to my boyfriend again.

"Ask Miguel. He is the only one whose powers matches up to yours. That is exactly why you two will be bonded tomorrow morning before the war begins."

"The war starts tomorrow," both me and Scourge asked in unison. We looked up at each other in confusion before turning back to Lucifer. It couldn't be starting tomorrow. I hadn't even seen Cody to talk to him. To try to explain what happened the last time we talked.

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't ask what being bonded was," Lucifer said with a roll of his eyes.

"It's like marriage, right," I asked.

"Yes but with the sharing of both powers, thoughts, feelings and other such things." Ah hell. I had to get out of here. If Scourge knew how I felt about the kiss Cody and I shared then he'd throw me in the Pit for sure. Plus if he knew that I was in love with both him and Cody… This all wouldn't end well.

Later that night, when Scourge was asleep, I snuck out of the house and out into the silent streets. Now that I was a Dark Angel, the demons and others like me didn't bat an eye at me. They all knew I was with Scourge anyway though so they knew that if they bothered with me then they were going to be punished. While I was walking, I noticed a familiar ball roll up to my feet. I looked to see Roxy running up to me. "What are you doing out this time of night," I asked her, bending down to her height. She shrugged.

"I have nowhere else to go," she said simply as she picked up her ball. I tilted my head at her.

"You mean you have no parents? No home?" She shook her head.

"My parents were killed in the last war. I have no one except my ball." I sighed, looking back towards Scourge's house. I knew he would mind if she stayed there but I honestly couldn't care less. She was just a little girl regardless of how old her mind was.

"How about you stay with me and Scourge?" Her eyes widened in fear.

"Miguel the Great One? I don't think he would like it if I were to stay in his home."

"Well as his soon to be wife, I say that it's okay. But first can you show me a way to get back to the surface?" A small smile came upon her face.

"Of course. My talent is passageways. I can make a tunnel to anywhere you want to go." I smiled.

"Perfect."

X

When I first walked into his room from the passageway Roxy had made that went through his closet, I felt oddly dizzy and weak. The atmosphere was much different up here than in Hell and it seemed to have taken a toll on me. I shrugged off the dizziness and continued into his room. His bed was unmade and messy yet I sensed that he had just been there not too long ago. My eyes moved over to his nightstand where pictures of me, him, his sister, and his parents laid. I didn't wonder if those people were his real family since he was a splitting image of his father as was his sister a twin of his mother. You could even see the resemblance between Cody and his sister if they stood next to each other. Perhaps she was an Angel as well. A tug went to my heart at the picture Cody and I had taken at a Halloween party last year. I was some type of zombie princess while he was a zombie knight. Every year our costumes would correspond each other as if we were a couple. Some people would always make comments that we would make a good couple but I always shrugged it off. Now I see what they meant. We did look sort of cute together. Just as I turned, I was pushed up against the wall, a knife to my neck. Cody's royal blue eyes burned into my jade one as he pressed the cold metal to my neck.

"You," he growled, pressing the knife harder against my neck.

"No, Cody, I'm not here to hurt you. I swear, I'm-"

"You're a Dark Angel now," he said, looking over me briefly.

"That doesn't have to change anything."

"Rosy, that changes everything." I gulped, feeling tears come to my eyes.

"Cody, please. I don't feel any loyalty towards Lucifer. I can do whatever you want to help you win this war. But you have to trust me. We're best friends, remember?" Cody's eyes searched mine deeply, almost hesitantly, before he got off me. Just as I was about to gasp for air, he grabbed me into a tight hug. I hugged him back, squeezing his body against mine.

"I was so worried," he murmured. "I thought you'd be evil like the rest of them." I shook my head, looking up at him.

"Surprisingly, I feel normal. Well almost normal." Cody smiled down at me.

"At least you're still you. That's all that matters to me." I smiled back up at him. His smile faded as he leaned down closer towards me. I backed away before he could kiss me. "What's wrong? Did you not enjoy our last kiss?"

"No. That's the problem. I enjoyed our kiss way more than I should have. Cody, I love you but I love Scourge too. And it isn't fair to either of you if I keep skirting around with the both of you."

"Then choose, Rosy. If I recall, you already had your decision made up. It was those demon creatures who dare try to call themselves Angels who turned you into this. They forced this upon you. None of this was what you wanted."

"I know but Scourge…" Cody stared at me, a look of disbelief in his eyes.

"How can you still love him," he asked. "After all he's done to you yet you still adore him. How? Just how?" I shrugged.

"I don't know. Maybe because he didn't ask for this either." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Right but he's still the most evil one out there." I shrugged again, taking a seat on his bed. Cody sighed, going to take a seat next to me. "I don't mean to hurt your feelings by bashing on him but I just don't understand what you see in him."

"I don't see it either but it's still there." Cody grabbed my hand, making me look to him.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt. Now that you're immortal, you won't take things too lightly if something happened. Look at your boyfriend if you need an example." I wanted to laugh but couldn't bring myself to. Although Victoria did the right thing, she did hurt Scourge badly. Then again, here I was doing the exact same thing. But I had to do this. There would be no other way.

"Scourge and I are going to be bonded tomorrow and Lucifer said that's when the war starts as well. But after me and Scourge are bonded, I don't know how I'll be able to keep in contact with you without him knowing. So I was wondering if you had an idea."

"Bonding is a very strong ritual. Perhaps maybe just blocking off a part of your mind from him just as he will block a part from you. Then you can do whatever you want without him knowing."

"But how will I do that?"

"Just put everything you don't want him to know in one place in your mind, lock it mentally and he won't be able to get in. Trust me, once you start the ritual you'll understand what I mean."

"So they do say that you can block off a part of your mind?"

"Yes but not directly so you'll have to do it before the ritual is over. Okay?" I nodded.

"Yep. Got it."

"Good. At least now I can do this." He kissed me softly, letting our lips mold each other lightly and carefully. Slowly I began to kiss him back. Our lips moved in complete harmony and after a little while, so did our tongues. A part of me felt a bit dirty while another part felt as if this was exactly where I needed to be. Both ways I still felt bad that I was cheating on Scourge. Even if he was evil, he didn't deserve to go through the same thing he went through with Victoria.

Reluctantly, I pulled away from the kiss with a sigh. "I should go before Scourge notices I'm gone," I said, getting up. Cody got up as well, giving me a soft hug.

"Be careful, okay?"

"I will." He put a finger under my chin to tilt my head up to look up into his royal blue eyes.

"I love you. You know that don't you?" I nodded, shooting a smile up at him.

"Yea. I love you too." He pecked another kiss at my lips before letting me go. I walked back down to Hell through his closet. I tried not to think about anything except how to sneak back into the house. I guess it was an effort to not think about how I was torn between the two loves of my life. How could I be so stupid in the first place? Loving two guys never ended up good. It's bad enough that they both hate each other anyway but still. I could turn into a major slut if this kept going on.

When I finally reached Hell through the closet, I was surprised to see Scourge standing there with Roxy quivering under his gaze. He looked as if he were questioning her but not too nicely. When I emerged, the two looked to me. Roxy looked relieved as she ran behind my legs. What the hell did he say to her? I rubbed my hand on her head to calm her down, bending down to murmur soft words to her. "Hey, you're okay. You're okay," I told her, trying to get her to stop shivering from fear.

"And where the hell have you been," Scourge asked, his voice cold and demanding. I sighed, running my hand through Roxy's hair one last time before standing up to face him. As expected, he was glaring at me with his arms crossed. I knew he would be pissed off when he found out but I hadn't exactly made a cover story for myself yet.

"I had some business to take care of," I said simply before taking Roxy's hand and starting to walk. Scourge raised an eyebrow as we passed him but turned swiftly to get in step with me.

"You went to see him, didn't you?"

"Does that matter?"

"He's the enemy now, Rosy. When the time comes: he will kill you."

"I doubt that." Scourge closed his eyes, letting out a sigh.

"Alright, fine. You win. I don't want to argue with you on the eve of our wedding."

"Good cause I'm really tired and from the sounds of it: we have a long day tomorrow." Scourge directed his view to Roxy who was walking beside me, her hand in mine.

"What's with the kid?"

"She has nowhere else to go so I'm taking her under our wing."

"Our wing?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes. Tomorrow we'll be husband and wife so therefore she'll be under both of our care."

"Whatever." I smiled, happy that I was getting my way. When we reached the house, I put Roxy in her new room before walking to Scourge and I's room. He was already laying in the bed, his shirt off. I shrugged off the clothes I had thrown on and put on my pajamas before climbing into bed with him. I had my back to him so he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close against him. My thoughts went back to when I had made out with Cody. I was hurting Scourge without him even knowing it. Besides, he loves me. How could I be doing this to him? Scourge started to kiss on my neck, signaling that he was trying to get me in the mood. No wonder he didn't want to argue with me. I smiled as I turned onto my back to look up at him since he had got on top of me. He smirked back before pressing his lips onto mine softly, throwing us into a sweet sensation.

X

The next day, another womanly demon came to the house to help me prepare for the ritual. She dressed me in a white gown that once again fitted my torso before flaring out into a beautiful skirt. But this time she made my hair even curlier and let it fall freely like a waterfall of curls. She also painted my face with makeup. When I looked in the mirror when she was done, I was surprised to see that I looked more like an Angel than a Dark Angel. Then again, this was a wedding of some sort.

We went to the same cathedral except now it was set up a bit differently. I got to see Scourge before the ritual or at least I think it was before. Whenever I walked in, that's when I saw him. It looked as if tons of Dark Angels were there, making me a bit nervous. I get that I was about to become their princess or whatever but was all of this really necessary? I did what Cody told me to do though as Lucifer went said the words of this bonding thing. I consecrated a little part of my mind and filled it with things I didn't want Scourge to know. I also marked it so that I could go back to it whenever I felt like it and think freely.

Once the chant thing was finally over, Lucifer cut me and Scourge's arms and made us put our blood together. It was weird but whatever. Then I realized that some of his blood was going into me as was mine into him. I felt some of his emotions, heard his faint thoughts, and saw some brief flashes of his memories as we shared the blood. As soon as that was over, Lucifer told us to kiss. Of course, right after Scourge pressed his lips on mine the roof once again caved in. Not only Angels but other creatures of Heaven flooded through the doors as did the demons who were trying to fight them off as well. I could only stare around in fear as the two forces began to go at each other. I felt Scourge's anger, the bad names he was calling the Angels, and most of all: I saw a flash of Victoria trying to kill him many years ago. Then he looked down at me, his eyes full of rage and hatred but not towards me. No he was sending me a mental message.

_War has been declared._

**I don't really like this chap but yea...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
